Umbrella X Sword (OkiKagu Week Drabbleshots)
by Shiroyasha.Shena
Summary: Okita X Kagura Drabbleshots / to celebrate #okikaguweek2017 #okikaguweek / Collaboration: Shiroyasha Shena & D.N.A. Girlz
1. Break-up: Farewell

**Umbrella X Sword (OkiKagu Drabbles)  
by Collaboration of Vongola Sherin & D.N.A. Girlz**

 **Gintama by Sorachi- _sensei_**

 **We just own this fic, the prompts are from the OkiKagu Event on LINE & FB. The disclaimer belongs back to its own.**

 **Warning: First chap—NEED SOME TISSUES!**

 **Pairing: Okita X Kagura 4EVER**

 **Rating: T+**

 **Genre (this chapter): Romance/Angst/Drama**

 **Asli dari pemikiran author. Jika iya, itu dikarenakan oleh ketidak sengajaan, mohon dimaklumi. Kalau ada typo, kritik dan saran, tolong bilang ya~**

 **Long Live Gintama Fandom and be creative in any supporting way ^_^**

 **Suka tapi mau review? Yah silahkan review x3**

 **Suka tapi gak mau review? Silahkan Fav~ :D**

 **Gak suka tapi mau review? Ampun jangan flame xC**

 **DLDR! WDGAF LOL**

 **Happy reading guys~**

* * *

 _BGM for this Chapter: T-ARA ft. Davichi – We were in Love_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _[Edo, Kabukichou...]_**

Siang itu, Kagura sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Sadaharu di tengah cuaca yang lumayan terik. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus—membuat cuaca hari itu sangat nyaman untuk dijadikan waktu bersantai. Seperti biasa bocah Yato itu memakan camilan kesukaannya, _sukonbu_.

"Aku bosan..." gumamnya singkat sambil menoleh ke sekitar, berharap sesuatu yang menarik muncul di depan. Namun sialnya Kagura—hari itu dia tidak menemukan hal apapun yang bisa membuat hatinya terlepas dari rasa bosan.

Biasanya pangeran _sadist_ yang sangat dia cinta—Uhm, maksudnya benci—selalu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya lalu mengganggu ketenangannya. Kagura sebenarnya sangat menyukai saat-saat ketika mereka beradu mulut atau pun bertarung untuk membuktikan siapa yang lebih kuat, dan dia merasa sangat nyaman berada disisi orang itu. Tetapi—sudah sekitar seminggu ini, sang Wakil Divisi 1 Shinsengumi tidak pernah memperlihatkan diri di hadapan dirinya.

Apa wajar jika seorang lelaki tidak mengabari pasangannya sendiri selama seminggu penuh?

Tidak wajar bukan?

Kagura sudah berpacaran dengan Sougo sejak lama; sembunyi-sembunyi dari Gintoki tentunya. Kalau Gintoki sampai mengetahuinya, seorang Okita Sougo bisa ditemukan mengalir di sungai alias mati.

Tidak, dia tidak bercanda kali ini. Demi Sadaharu pelirahaannya.

Gadis Yato itu menghela nafas panjang dan menatap lesu langit biru di atasnya. Kehidupan Kagura tanpa Sougo itu terasa hampa dan tidak menyenangkan. Kagura merindukan sosok pangeran _sadist_ yang selalu mengganggunya.

"Wan~"

Sadaharu menjilat pipi pemiliknya—mencoba untuk menghibur sang penilik yang terlihat melamun dan suram.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sadaharu. Ayo ke taman." Kagura menaiki Sadaharu dan langsung pergi menuju taman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _[Di Taman...]_**

Sougo berbaring santai di bangku taman sambil menatap langit. Dia lelah, pekerjaannya di Shisengumi bertambah banyak sehingga dia tidak bisa beristirahat sama sekali.

Shinsengumi dan Mimawarigumi sedang bekerja sama untuk menangkap pasukan _Joui Roushi_ yang semakin liar dalam membuat pemberontakan. Keseharian Sougo diisi dengan rapat, patroli, bertarung. Terus saja begitu seperti situs daur ulang. Dia sudah muak dengan keseharian itu.

Untuk mengurangi rasa bosannya, Sougo selalu mengajak jalan wakil komandan Mimawarigumi—Nobume—untuk makan atau pun sekedar jalan-jalan.

Dia tidak berniat untuk mendekati Nobume, sungguh. Sougo hanya membutuhkan hiburan.

Ya, awalnya hanya seperti itu.

Namun karena semakin sering dia bersama dengan si pecinta donat itu, perasaan spesial untuknya pun tumbuh di hati Sougo.

Dia sendiri mengerti bahwa dirinya tidak boleh merasakan perasaan itu, namun Sougo juga tidak bisa melepaskan Nobume. Dia ingin memiliki Nobume.

Bayangan wajah tersenyum kekasihnya—Kagura—terlintas di kepalanya.

Sudah terasa lama sekali semenjak dia bertemu dengan gadis _China_ kesayangannya.

'Apa kabar dia sekarang?' pikirnya demikian.

Sougo bangkit lalu duduk sambil bersandar di bangku. Entah karena takdir atau hanya kebetulan, Kagura muncul di hadapan Sougo.

Hampir saja membuat Sougo jantungan.

Dia berdiri di belakang bangku dan menatap Sougo dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Sougo mendongak, membalas tatapan Kagura.

" _Sadist_." panggil Kagura pelan. Dia hendak menyentuh kepala Sougo, namun dia mengurungkan niatnya. Jangan salah sangka, Kagura lebih memilih untuk menarik Sougo lalu melemparkannya ke tanah walau diejek jadi sok pemalu

Dan hal itu pun dia lakukan.

 **GUBRAAKK!**

"Ugghhh!"

Sougo mengerang kesakitan karena serangan dadakan Kagura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sialan?!" serunya sambil meringis, tengah memegang kepala sendiri dengan seringai kesal.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya. Kau kemana saja, Chihuahua?" tanya Kagura dingin.

Tak biasanya.

Bahkan tatapan dingin itu sangat jarang diperlihatkan padanya.

Sougo berusaha untuk berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Kagura.

"Aku sibuk bekerja, China." jawab Sougo singkat sambil membersihkan seragamnya yang kotor.

"Hmm... Benarkah? Kau tidak berselingkuh dariku kan?"

 **DEG**

Sougo tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kagura. Seketika rasa bersalah menyelimutinya. Dia sadar bahwa dirinya sudah berselingkuh dari Kagura. Yang lebih parah lagi, Sougo berselingkuh dengan Nobume, salah satu teman dekat kekasihnya itu.

Kagura memiringkan kepalanya bingung karena Sougo tidak merespon pertanyaannya.

" _Sadist_ , kau... Tidak benar-benar selingkuh 'kan?" tanya gadis Yato itu sekali lagi dengan gelisah.

Sougo mengangkat salah satu tangannya lalu menyentuh lembut pipi Kagura.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, _China_? Aku tidak mungkin berselingkuh darimu 'kan?" Jawab Sougo sambil tersenyum palsu.

 ** _Bohong..._**

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku lega..." Kagura tersenyum lembut dan menarik Sougo untuk ikut duduk di bangku.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya menyukaimu yang ceroboh dan _tsundere_ jika bersamaku ini." ucap Sougo yang berhasil membuat semburat merah terlihat di pipi Kagura.

 ** _Bohong..._**

"A-aku tidak menanyakan itu, Chihuahua." Kagura memalingkan wajahnya. "Oh iya. Apa pekerjaanmu begitu sibuk—sampai tidak bisa mengabari atau memberitahuku?"

"Ah, aku terus membantu Kondo- _san_ dan Hijikata- _san_."

 ** _Bohong..._**

"Kalau begitu maka baiklah —aku mengerti." Kagura tersenyum kecil sambil terus memakan _sukonbu_. Dia senang karena akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Sougo dan menanyakan hal ini.

"Apa kau merindukanku, ha?" tanya Sougo dengan senyuman licik seperti biasanya.

"A-apa maksudmu?! Hmph, a-aku tidak mungkin merindukan pangeran _sadist_ sepertimu."

Kagura gelagapan, wajahnya terasa panas. Apa semuanya terlihat jelas?

Kagura menunduk karena malu. Dia tidak mau melihat Sougo dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang sekarang ini.

Sougo terus memperhatikan tingkah Kagura yang salah tingkah karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkan olehnya tadi. Pemuda itu merasa kekasihnya itu sangat lucu.

Dia masih menyukai Kagura, tapi rasa sukanya ke Nobume lebih besar daripada ke Kagura.

Kenapa? Karena yang selalu ada di sisinya ketika dirinya jenuh adalah Nobume.

Sougo tersenyum miris lalu menarik kepala Kagura.

"Oi _sadist_ , apa yang mau kau lakuka—Mmph!..."

Omongan Kagura terpotong karena Sougo membungkam nya dengan ciuman. Kagura membelalakkan mata sesaat sebelum dia menerima dan membalas ciuman itu dengan malu-malu.

'Maafkan aku China. Maafkan aku.' batin Sougo dalam hati, merasa ruang bersalahnya makin lama makin melebar.

Ciuman lembut itu berlangsung lumayan lama. Jujur, Sougo memang merindukan Kagura, begitu juga Kagura. Mereka berdua hampir saja melupakan semua hal lain dan melimpahkan semua kerinduannya selama ini—

Kalau saja ponsel Sougo tidak berdering.

Dengan malas, Sougo melepas tautan bibir mereka dan melihat siapa yang menelepon.

Di layar ponsel tertera nama yang sangat dia kenal.

Nobume.

Sougo refleks langsung berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi. Tetapi sebelum itu—

" _China_ , aku akan mengangkat panggilan ini dulu. Dari Kondo- _san_." ucapnya dengan kebohongan untuk yang kesekian kalinya; entah agar sang gadis tak curiga atau ikut campur urusannya.

Kagura yang masih terbengong hanya merespon dengan anggukan kecil.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Sougo langsung pindah ke tempat yang lumayan jauh dari pendengaran Kagura dan mengangkat teleponnya.

 _[Ada apa? Apa_ Joui Roushi _bergerak lagi?]_

 _[Hmm—tidak, Kondo dan Isaburo sudah menanganinya. Selain itu, aku menelepon bukan untuk membahas pekerjaan.]_

Sougo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Kalau bukan karena pekerjaan, terus untuk apa si pecinta donat itu meneleponnya?

 _[Okita? Kau masih disana?]_

 _[Ohh—A-Ah, aku masih disini. Jadi, apa urusanmu meneleponku?]_

 _[Apa kau mau menemaniku makan malam ini? Kalau kau mau, temuilah aku di Oedo Restaurant malam ini jam 7._ J-jaa na _.]_

Telepon itu diputuskan sepihak dari Nobume. Sougo yang masih kebingungan hanya berdiri terpaku di tempatnya.

"Makan malam dengannya huh? Tidak buruk." gumamnya kecil. Senyuman kecil terukir di wajah tampan Sougo.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu? _Kimochi warui-aru_." sahut Kagura yang muncul di belakang Sougo, memasang wajah bosan.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu, _China_?" Sougo bertanya datar. Agar Kagura tidak mencurigainya, Sougo harus bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Baru saja—karena kau lama jadi aku menyusulmu- _aru_. Apa sesuatu terjadi dengan Gorila?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku dipinta segera kembali ke markas. Sepertinya ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan."

"B-begitukah?.. Padahal aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama..." gumam Kagura sambil menunduk memainkan jari.

"Eh? Apa kau bilang tadi, _China_?" Sougo terkejut dengan perkataan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Kagura.

Tidak seperti biasanya gadis Yato itu berkata jujur seperti ini.

Sougo menatap Kagura heran sementara yang bersangkutan kelabakan dengan wajah merah.

"B-bukan apa apa, kau Chihuahua bodoh! K-kalau begitu aku pergi!"

Kagura dengan kecepatan luar biasa berlari meninggalkan Sougo di taman itu sendiri.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Sougo kebingungan pada diri sendiri. "Yah, tu tidak penting—aku harus segera kembali." sambungnya sambil pergi menuju markas.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _[Malam Hari, Yorozuya...]_**

Ketiga anggota Yorozuya sedang berdebat satu sama lain. Gintoki baru saja menang dalam bermain _pachinko_ dan mendapat banyak uang.

Kagura merengek ingin memakan yakiniku, Shinpachi tidak setuju dan ingin memakan _seafood_ , sedangkan Gintoki yang tidak ingin mengeluarkan banyak uang mengusulkan untuk makan di warung oden favoritnya.

"Gin- _chan_ , aku ingin yakiniku! Kau tidak biasanya mendapat uang sebanyak itu. Berbagilah- _aru_!~~~" rengek Kagura sambil menarik rambut keriting Gintoki.

"Berisik kau, Kagura. Gin- _san_ hanya ingin mengirit uang ini agar kita tidak kelaparan seperti waktu itu."

Gintoki melepaskan jambakan tangan Kagura dari rambutnya lalu menggetok kepala jingga Kagura lumayan keras. Alhasil Kagura meringis kesakitan.

"Omong kosong Gin- _san_ , kau pasti akan menghabiskannya. Karena itu kita harus ke restauran _seafood_. Aku ingin memakan kepiting!" kompor Shinpachi sambil angkat bicara. Kacamata bertubuh manusia pun memiliki kesempatan untuk memberi usul 'kan?

"Tidak. Tapi kalau kalian ingin memakan makanan mahal seperti itu carilah uang sendiri. Aku akan memakan _oden_ sepuasnya." Gintoki langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan kedua bocah Yorozuya yang masih berdebat.

"AAAAHHH GIN- _SAN/CHA_ N LICIK! TUNGGU SEBENTAR KAU KUSOTENPA!" teriak Kagura dan Shinpachi bersamaan.

Mereka berlari mengikuti Gintoki. Karena Gintoki yang tetap keras kepala ingin memakan oden, Shinpachi dan Kagura pun terpaksa mengikuti keinginan bos Yorozuya itu. Mau bagaimana pun juga uang yang dipegang Gintoki tetap ludes tidak tersisa karena Kagura terus memesan _oden_ lebih dari sepuluh mangkuk. Dengan wajah kecewa mereka pun berjalan pulang.

"Gin-c _han_ , aku akan berkeliling sebentar-aru. Aku ingin menghirup angin malam." sahut Kagura sambil mengelus oerutnya yang kenyang.

"Lakukan sesukamu. Tapi jangan terlalu malam." balas Gintoki acuh dengan gibasan tangan dan mengupil sambil berjalan terus meninggalkan Kagura. Shinpachi pun cerewet menasehati Kagura panjang lebar yang akhirnya hanya mendapat pukulan hebat dari gadis Yato itu.

"Hmph, aku hanya mau berkeliling. Jangan berlebihan seperti itu, _kuso megane_!"

Kagura pun pergi meninggalkan Shinpachi yang sudah dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Dia terus berjalan dan tidak sengaja melewati Oedo Restaurant yang memang terlihat begitu mewah.

'Aku ingin coba makan disini- _aru_..." pikirnya dalam hati dan sedikit penasaran. Air liur mengalir di ujung bibirnya. Dengan cepat Kagura menyusutnya dengan lengan baju.

"Ah.. Aku tidak mungkin bisa makan disini, huh? Itu hanya akan membebani Gin- _chan_." Kagura bergumam kecil sambil berniat untuk terus berjalan.

Baru saja dia maju beberapa langkah, kakinya pun terhenti karena melihat pemuda bersurai coklat pasir yang sangat dia kenal baru saja keluar dari restoran mewah tersebut bersama wanita lain.

Sadist _...? Lho, bukannya dia bilang kalau malam ini dia harus bekerja? Kenapa dia ada disini? Dan siapa perempuan itu?_ , batin Kagura bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Dia tidak bisa melihat sosok perempuan itu dengan jelas karena dia tertutupi oleh Sougo. Rasa penasaran dan rasa cemburu berkecamuk di hati Kagura. Gadis Yato itu membulatkan tekad untuk mengikuti Sougo.

Kagura dengan hati-hati mengikuti Sougo dari belakang. Dia heran kenapa pemuda yang juga Kapten Divisi itu bisa tertawa bebas jika bersama perempuan itu. Selama mereka berdua berpacaran, Sougo belum pernah memperlihatkan ekspresi langka itu ke Kagura.

Tapi kenapa dia memperlihatkannya ke perempuan itu?

Siapa perempuan itu sebenarnya?

Kagura terus memperhatikan perempuan yang bersama Sougo.

 _Aku merasa seperti mengenalnya_ , pikir Kagura.

Perempuan berambut biru dongker panjang terurai di Edo hanya ada satu, yakni...

 _Nobume?_

Tidak tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Bisa saja dia salah lihat warna. Kagura menggelengkan kepalanya—mencoba membuyarkan pikiran asal itu.

Nobume adalah salah satu teman dekatnya. Tidak mungkin Nobume merebut pacar sahabatnya sendiri? Selain itu, Nobume dan Sougo tidak pernah akur.

Baru saja Kagura mengalihkan fokusnya sejenak, kedua orang itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Sial... Kemana arah mereka pergi?" Kagura langsung berlari sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya. Dia harus menemukan Sougo dan meminta penjelasan sebenarnya kenapa dia berbohong.

Kagura sudah menduga bahwa dia berbohong padanya.

Kagura menoleh ke arah gang-gang kecil di sekitar sana.

Ketika melewati salah satunya, sepasang mata biru cerah itu membelalak akibat syok melihat apa yang dia temukan.

Di ujung gang, dan sedikit jauh—dia melihat pemandangan yang tak semstinya ia lihat.

Tapi telah terbongkar di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Tubuhnya membeku seketika ketika melihat orang yang sangat dia cintai berciuman dengan perempuan yang bersamanya tadi.

Dan benar saja, perempuan yang dicium Sougo adalah Nobume; teman dekatnya sendiri.

Gadis Yato itu dengan cepat bersembunyi di bangunan terdekat.

Kagura terduduk di bawah sambil menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan satu tangan. Dadanya mendadak terasa sesak, matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Dicengkramnya baju oriental miliknya yang berwarna kontras berlawan langit dengan kuat.

Kenapa?

Kenapa Sougo mencium Nobume?

Kenapa mereka bertemu di belakang Kagura?

 _Kenapa dia berbohong selama ini?_

"Sougo, kau ternyata benar selingkuh..." bisik Kagura pelan dan lirih.

Air mata yang sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi—mengalir deras dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

Kagura kecewa.

Sangat... Sangat kecewa.

Bukan hanya karena Sougo yang selingkuh, tapi karena Nobume juga tega menusuk dirinya dari belakang.

 _Teman dekat semacam apa itu?_

Kagura perlahan-lahan berdiri sekuat tenaganya yang tersisa, lalu berlari secepat mungkin daru lokasi tersebut.

Dia tidak ingin menoleh ke belakang.

Kagura ingin pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu. Perasaannya saat ini bagaikan kaca yang hancur berkeping-keping. Dia terus berlari sampai di kediamannya sendiri.

Sesampainya di tempat yaitu Yorozuya, gadis berambut jingga tersebut mendobrak pintu dengan keras sebelum masuk ke ruang tamu dan langsung memeluk Gintoki dengan erat—seperti menubruk ke tubuhnya.

Hingga akhirnya pecahlah tangisnya saat itu juga.

"O-oi... Kagura, kau kenapa?" tanya Gintoki kebingungan melihat sang gadis menangis keras. Kagura tidak menjawab dan terus menangis. Gintoki menghela nafas panjang lalu mengelus lembut kepalanya pelan.

"Sudah, sudah... Menangislah sesukamu. Bocah sepertimu tidak seharusnya berlaga kuat. Menangislah..." ucap Gintoki sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Kagura. Dia membiarkan Kagura melampiaskan semua kesedihannya sambil tetap memeluk erat pada badannya yang tegap.

Setelah beberapa jam menangis, Kagura pun tertidur di pelukan Gintoki.

" _Yare yare_ , aku tidak mengerti perempuan." gumam Gintoki pelan seraya mengangkat Kagura dan menidurkannya di lemari tempat tidurnya. Gintoki menatap sendu anak angkatnya itu. Dia mengelus kepala Kagura sekali lagi.

"Tidurlah Kagura dan lupakan semuanya." Gintoki tersenyum lemah sambil menyelimuti Kagura agar dia tidak kedinginan.

Keesokan harinya, Kagura terbangun dengan mata bengkak dan rambut yang acak-acakan. Wajahnya sudah tidak karuan. Dia berjalan ke ruang tamu dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa.

" _Ohayou_ - _aru._ " ucap Kagura lesu. Dia merasa lelah karena semalaman menangis.

" _Ohayou_ , Kagura—Whoa... Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?"

Shinpachi terkejut melihat wajah Kagura yang sangat kacau.

Bocah berkacamata itu berhenti melakukan kegiatannya menata makanan di meja dan mendekati Kagura.

"Kagura- _chan_ , kau kenapa?" tanya Shinpachi smabil menatap sedikit khawatir padanya.

"Hiraukan saja dia, _Pattsuan_. Perempuan itu memiliki masalah yang rumit." ujar Gintoki dari meja kerjanya.

"Eh? Uhm, tapi—"

"Berisik, Shinpachi. Aku baik-baik saja. Berikan aku makanan." Kagura duduk di sofa sambil mendongakan kepalanya melihat langit-langit.

"Hm...Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kita makan sama sama. Gin- _san_ , kau jangan duduk disana."

"Aku tahu itu, _Pattsuan_."

Gintoki beranjak malas dari kursi kerjanya lalu duduk samping Kagura. Shinpachi menyiapkan makanannya dan memberikannya satu persatu ke Kagura dan Gintoki.

Keheningan tercipta di antara mereka. Tidak ada satu pun yang mau berbicara. Aura suasana disana terasa berat.

"Etto... Gin- _chan_ , Shinpachi. Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian." ucap Kagura memecahkan keheningan. Gintoki dan Shinpachi berhenti makan. Mereka langsung menatap lurus manik safir Kagura.

"Sepertinya aku akan pergi dari Edo dan membantu Papi di luar angkasa."

 **PRAAAAANNGGG!**

Mangkuk yang dipegang Shinpachi terjatuh ke bawah lantai. Gintoki dan Shinpachi membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan perkataan Kagura.

"K-kau bercanda 'kan, Kagura- _chan_?" Shinpachi bicara duluan, dia sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Kagura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan—menandakan bahwa dia sedang serius.

"Tapi kenapa, Kagura- _chan_?! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau meninggalkan Edo dan juga kami berdua? Apakah terjadi sesuatu?!" teriak Shinpachi sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan Kagura, namun sang empunya hanya diam saja dengan menggeleng lemah.

Gintoki menghela nafas panjang. Dia bisa langsung mengetahui kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan Kagura yang menangis kemarin.

"Sudahlah _Pattsuan_ , itu keinginan Kagura. Kita tidak punya hak untuk melarangnya." ujar Gintoki datar dan monoton.

"Tapi Gin- _san_..."

"Shinpachi, itu bukan berarti aku tidak akan datang ke Edo lagi- _aru_. Aku akan tetap mengunjungi kalian. Karena itu, tolong... Jangan melarangku." Kagura tersenyum lemah padanya sambil meyakinkan sang pemuda berkacamata.

Melihat itu, Shinpachi berhenti berbicara. Dia menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pemuda itu tidak rela kalau harus berpisah dengan adik angkatnya.

Gintoki menepuk pelan pundak Shinpachi dan menatap lembut Kagura.

"Kagura, habiskan sarapanmu. Siap-siap, lalu berpamitanlah dengan semuanya sebelum kau pergi."

"Iya... Aku tahu- _aru_."

Hari itu juga, Kagura berkeliling Edo untuk berpamitan dengan semua kenalan dan warga yang dikenalinya.

Reaksi semua orang yang di datangi Kagura sama semua.

Mereka menangis—tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kagura. Apalagi Soyo- _hime_ , sahabat terdekat Kagura. Soyo sampai memeluk erat Kagura dan menangis tanpa henti.

Kagura sebenarnya tidak ingin meninggalkan Edo. Dia sudah terlalu cinta dengan kota itu.

Tapi, dia tidak akan sanggup lagi kalau harus tinggal di kota yang sama dengan orang-orang yang sudah mengkhianatinya.

Tidak, hatinya tidak sekuat hati Ibunda yang telah berada di surga.

Selama berkeliling, Kagura berusaha untuk tidak bertemu dengan Sougo. Dan untungnya takdir memihak Kagura. Dia tidak melihat Sougo sama sekali. Walau dalam hati kecilnya dia ingin bertemu untuk yang terakhir kalinya —tapi mungkin saja tidak akan kuat untuk menatap mata rubi pemuda yang berkhianat padanya itu.

Tidak, dia tidak salah sama sekali. Sougo patut menerima kenyataan bahwa Kagura tak menginginkannya lagi.

Kagura bahkan bisa bernapas tanpa pemuda itu.

Dia akan maju dan takkan melihat ke belakang lagi —untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Kagura pulang ke Yorozuya. Dia mempersiapkan semua barangnya dan pergi ke terminal diantar oleh Gintoki dan Shinpachi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _[Terminal...]_**

Setelah sampai dan semuanya telah siap, Kagura memeluk mereka berdua—menghambur dengan senyuman tipis.

"Gin- _chan_ , Shinpachi, aku pergi dulu- _aru_. Jaga kesehatan kalian, ya. Tolong jaga Sadaharu untukku."

Kagura memeluk erat kedua orang yang sudah menjadi keluarganya selama di bumi. Dia terisak, sedih sekali karena harus meninggalkan Gintoki dan Shinpachi—apalagi jaraknya dari Bumi yang sangat jauh.

"Ah... Iya, kau juga jaga dirimu disana, Kagura." Gintoki membalas pelukannya sambil mengelus kepala sang gadis dengan lembut. Begitu juga dengan Shinpachi.

"Khuh... Hiks... Sering-seringlah mengunjungi kami, Kagura- _chan_." kata Shinpachi sambil menahan tangis. Kagura melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersenyum lemah pada mereka berdua—tapi ia kuatkan.

"Aku berjanji. Oh iya—Gin- _chan_ , bisakah kau berikan ini kepada orang itu? Tolong." Kagura memberikan sepucuk kertas yang diikat dengan tali hitam di amplop kepada Gintoki. Tanpa diberitahu pun dia bisa langsung mengetahui siapa orang yang dimaksud.

"Tenang saja, aku pasti memberikannya." Gintoki mengambil sepucuk kertas itu lalu menyimpannya di saku.

"Sudah cepat, kapalmu akan segera berangkat. Nanti mogok." tambahnya sambil tersenyum.

Kagura mengangguk dan langsung masuk ke kapal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Di sisi lain..._**

Entah kenapa, hari ini Sougo merasa gelisah. Perasaannya tidak enak. Semenjak terakhir bertemu dengan Kagura di taman, semenjak itu pula dia belum melihat kekasihnya lagi.

"Kemana dia?" gumamnya pelan.

Dia merindukan Kagura. Sougo merasa bersalah karena sudah membohongi Kagura kemarin dan malah pergi makan bersama Nobume hingga tidur bersama.

Penyesalan datang di akhir? Ha. Sudah wajar.

Lucu sekali.

Dan inilah yang dirasakan oleh Sougo sekarang ini.

Pemuda itu berlari mencari Kagura di setiap tempat. Di taman, di jembatan, dan tempat-tempat pertemuan mereka yang lain. Namun hasilnya nihil, dia tidak menemukan gadis Yato itu dimana pun. Sougo terengah-engah karena terus berlari mencari Kagura.

"Sougo." panggil seseorang dari belakang.

Sougo menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Oh Hijikata- _san_ , jangan menggangguku. Aku tengah ada urusan." balas Sougo masih dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

"Urusan? Dan kau akan membiarkan dia?" tanya Hijikata datar.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia siapa?" Sougo mendongak dan menatap Hijikata bingung.

Dia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Hijikata menghela napas, tatapannya seperti akan sedih dan prihatin pada juniornya tersebut.

"Sudah kuduga, dia tidak berpamitan denganmu. _China_. Dia pergi meninggalkan Edo." Hijikata menjawab datar dan monoton sambil menghisap _Mayoboro_ kesukaannya.

Mendengar itu, seketika manik rubi Sougo membesar.

Dengan kasar dia menarik baju Hijikata.

"Apa maksudmu, Hijikata- _san_?! Jangan bercanda denganku atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

Hijikata menepis tangan Sougo dengan kasar dan mendorongnya sampai terjatuh ke tanah yang dipijak mereka berdua.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, pergilah ke terminal. _Yorozuya_ dan _Megane_ pasti masih ada disana." Hijikata pergi meninggalkan Sougo yang terpaku di tempat.

 _Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, China?_

Sougo menggigit bibir bawahnya keras dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Kagura pergi begitu saja.

Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, Sougo langsung berlari secepat mungkin ke terminal.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sougo sampai di terminal. Dia langsung mencari sosok samurai berambut perak yang kontras tersebut di tengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Gintoki dan Shinpachi yang berjalan mendekati Sougo.

" _Danna_ ,.. dimana _China_?" tanya langsung Sougo tanpa basa basi ketika Gintoki sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Untuk apa kau kesini, ha? Kagura sudah pergi." jawab Gintoki dingin sambil menatap tajam pada sang pemuda.

Sougo langsung menarik yukata Gintoki dengan tertawa palsu. "Haha... Lucu sekali—Jangan berbohong kepadaku, _Danna_. Dimana _China_ —"

"Sudah kubilang... DIA SUDAH PERGI, BRENGSEK!"

 **BUAAAKKKK!**

Gintoki memukul keras wajah Sougo sampai dia terpental beberapa meter dari tempat sebelumnya. Bahkan Shinpachi pun hanya bisa diam saja terpaku dengan wajah sendu.

Pemuda berambut perak itu menghiraukan tatapan semua pengunjung terminal yang menyaksikan dan berjalan mendekati Sougo.

Dia menarik seragam milik bocah Shinsengumi itu dengan kasar.

"Dengarkan aku, **bocah sialan**. Kagura **sudah** pergi dari Edo. Kau dengar? Tidak tuli 'kan? Dia. Sudah. Pergi."

 **DEG**

Sougo terperangah.

Apa...?

Mata sang _Yorozuya_ menatap tajam dengan dingin dan amarah terpendam dibalik tatapan maniknya yang melotot.

"Kau tahu kenapa sebabnya? Karena itu salahmu. Kenapa dia menangis semalaman waktu itu? Karena dirimu. Dia juga terluka karena apa? Juga karena dirimu. Selagi anak itu tersiksa, apa yang kau lakukan, ha? Bersenang-senang dengan perempuan lain?"

Sougo terbelalak _shock_.

 _Jadi selama ini... dia menduga akan mengetahuinya?_

* * *

 _"Sadist, kau... Tidak benar-benar selingkuh 'kan?"_

* * *

Kata-katanya terpintas di pikirannya saat itu juga.

Gintoki mengumpat dengan senyuman ejekan. "Kau benar-benar sampah tak berguna. Enyahlah dari hadapanku dan jangan pernah memanggil nama Kagura atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

Gintoki mendorong Sougo keras untuk melepaskan dirinya lalu berdiri, bersiap untuk pergi dari situ.

" _D-Danna_ , tunggu dulu! Aku belum selesai—UGHH!..."

Belum selesai bicara, ia meringis lagi karena rasa sakitnya tiba-tiba. Rasa sakit di wajah Sougo semakin terasa jika dia berbicara atau menggerakkan mulutnya.

Tanpa banyak kata, ternyata itu adalah sebuah tendangan keras yang menjadi hadiah dari Shinpachi yang tengah menahan emosi.

Sougo terkapar di tanah sambil merasakan sakit, meringin pelan karena sakit di perut. Dia dipukul oleh keduanya.

Impas sudah.

Gintoki berhenti melangkah beberapa saat smabil melirik singkat.

"Ah, iya. Aku hampir lupa."

Setelah merogoh saku celananya, ia lemparkan sepucuk kertas rapi itu di hadapan wajah Sougo.

"Aku sudah berjanji kepada Kagura untuk memberikan surat itu kepadamu. Jangan pernah berani lagi—Ayo pergi, _Pattsuan_." lanjut Gintoki sambil pergi pulang bersama Shinpachi dan berjalan menjauh, sebelum menghilang di kerumunan orang-orang.

Sougo perlahan duduk sambil memegang perutnya, menatap sepucuk kertas yang terjatuh di hadapannya.

Penasaran akan isinya, perlahan-lahan dia buka kertas itu lalu membaca apa isinya.

Mnik rubi Sougo seketika membesar, rasa kesal dan sedih tiba-tiba muncul—ditambah air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya, tumpah menuruni pipinya.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!"

Teriakan keras Sougo menggema di terminal yang tersamarkann oleh ributnya lalu-lalang orang. Sambil menangis serak, kedua tangannya ia kepalkan dan memukul lantai terminal sekuat tenaga.

Tangisnya bercampur rasa emosi dengan amat sangat.

Kesedihan, kekesalan, kebodohan—serta rasa penyesalan teraduk menjadi satu.

Merasa sedih karena Kagura meninggalkannya...

Merasa kesal karena dia tak bisa bertemu dengannya untuk terakhir kalinya...

Merasa bodoh karena mempermainkan perasannya yang suci—...

Serta menyesal karena telah berbohong padanya selama ini.

Dia menyesal, amat sangat menyesal.

Sougo sudah menyia-nyiakan kasih sayang yang tulus dari Kagura.

Dia sudah terlambat.

Waktu tak bisa diputarbalikkan bagaikan _timer_.

Kagura sudah pergi dari hidupnya—bagaikan balon gas yang sudah terlepas ke udara.

Yang hanya bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menerima kenyataan—

 ** _Bahwa Kagura tidak bisa kembali lagi ke dalam kehidupan Sougo..._**

 **Untuk selamanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu di kapal, Kagura menangis tanpa henti. Kapal meluncur tanpa lambat dan terus menembus atmosfer luar galaksi.

Tapi itu tak menghentikan dirinya untuk menangis.

Sakit hatinya karena harus meninggalkan semua orang di Edo. Gintoki, Shinpachi, Sadaharu, Puteri Soyo... Hingga termasuk Sougo—orang yang dicintainya dulu.

Sebelum akhirnya dikhianati.

Dia menatap kosong langit luar angkasa yang pekat dengan mata yang sembab dari jendela.

Kagura menyadari; kini bahwa jarak dirinya dengan Sougo sudah terpisah jauh sekali.

Bermil-mil.

Berjuta-juta mil.

Bahkan ratusan planet jaraknya.

Sebelum pergi, dia memberikan surat itu pada Gintoki dan memintanya untuk diberikan pada Sougo.

Gadis Yato itu mengingat isi surat yang dia tulis untuk pemuda berpedang tersebut. Dengan suaranya yang serak, Kagura mengatakan kata kata yang dia tulis di kertas itu.

"Selamat tinggal, sadis... Berbahagialah dengan dia, jaga perasaannya, dan jangan pernah kecewakan dia. Jaga kesehatanmu dan yang lainnya. Aku sangat mencintaimu... Okita Sougo."

Kagura tersenyum lirih, menutup pelan matanya untuk terpejam—membiarkan air mata terus mengalir—berharap bahwa dengan itu akan menghapus semua luka di hatinya yang rapuh.

Padahal sebenarnya ia sendiri tahu—

 ** _Bahwa hatinya sudah hancur dan terluka parah menunggu maut menjemput..._**

 **Dan tak mencinta lagi untuk selamanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading~**

 **===D.N.A. Girlz===**

 **HAIIIIIII~~~ DNAgirlz aka Shinju desu~~~**

 **Udah lama saya ga ngetik dari kapan-kapan karena sibuk kuliah dan ini juga dikarenakan teman saya Shena memang satu hati dan satu pairing wkwkwk jadi ya gitu dech~**

 **Bagaimana? Apakah sudah menguras air mata atau makin _angst_? Wkwkwkwk aduh maafkan saya ya. Ini pendek banget AN nya dah wkwkwk**

 **Oke oke jadi gini, kami bakalan bikin sampe ke hari keenam aka 6 September atau _last prompt_ yaitu _Kiss_ ~~~ Nantikan chap kedua alias _Cohabitation_ ya!~**

 **Semoga kami bisa tetap melaksanakan _drabbles_ ini dengan tuntas ya! Makasih buat _support_ , _review_ , hingga _advice_ dari teman-teman kami!~ Ganbatte yang berjuang seperti kami XD Untuk Shena yang bantu saya, makasih banyak ya qwq**

 **Dan untuk yang baca, LOVE YOU FULL!~~~**

 **Regards,  
D.N.A. Girlz**

 **edit: ternyata sampai tgl 7 dengan jealousy lol maaf ya ^^" tetep ganbarimasu!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===Shiroyasha Shena===**

 **Hollaaaaaaa Shena desu~~~**

 **Setelah beberapa tahun memiliki akun ini, baru kali ini aku mempublish fanfiction buatan aku sendiri disini.**

 **Semua ini karena semangat juangku demi mengikuti OkiKagu Week yang dimulai hari ini. Hahaha so serius banget ya.**

 **Yah intinya aku mempublish disini karena ingin mengikuti OkiKagu Week sekaligus mengisi akun ku sendiri yang kosong melompong bagaikan hatiku yang hampa ini. /slap**

 **Oke sampe disini aja bercandanya wkwk.**

 **Bagaimana menurut kalian ff diatas? Aku membuat ff ini collab dengan partner kesayanganku, D.N.A Girlz. Baca deh cerita cerita buatan dia, keren pokoknya. *promosi**

 **Bagaimana reaksi kalian OKIKAGU FANDOM?**

 **Apa aku berhasil membuat kalian sakit hati dan menangis? Kalau aku sendiri sih nangis, padahal aku yang bikin ya.. Haha.. Terlalu mendalami.**

 **Maafkan aku yang sudah membuat ff menyakitkan ini. Ketika prompt buat OkiKagu week sudah fix dan untuk hari pertama prompt nya "Breaking Up", entah kenapa aku langsung berpikir kalau Nobume cocok dijadikan alasan untuk menghancurkan hubungan okikagu.**

 **Kenapa? Karena aku tidak suka sewaktu di Baragaki ARC, Nobume dan Sougo bertarung sampai wajahnya dekat-dekat seperti itu.**

 **Kesel sekali liatnya.**

 **Tapi karena berkat itu juga aku berhasil membuat ff ini.**

 **Aku masih pemula dalam membuat ff, maka dari itu akan sangat membantu kalau kakak kakak Author yang sudah pro mereview ff pertamaku ini. Mohon bantuannya kakak kakak sekalian.**

 **OkiKagu Week masih panjang, untuk yang mengikutinya...**

 **SEMANGAT SEMUANYA!**

 **AYO KITA TUNJUKKAN SEBERAPA BESAR RASA CINTA UNTUK PAIR FAVORIT KITA YANG SATU INI.**

 **Makasih banget pokoknya buat partnerku yang sabar banget menunggu ff ini beres dan langsung mengeditnya. LOVE YOU!**

 **Buat para reader pun LOVE YOU ALL...**

 **Untuk prompt hari kedua, GANBARU ZOOOOO!**

 **Sampai ketemu lagi besok~~~~~~ Bai Bai...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAK BUAT KRISAR~ THANKS!~**

 **Love,**

 **Shena & Shinju**


	2. Cohabitation: Reality Show

**Umbrella X Sword (OkiKagu Drabbles)  
by Collaboration of Vongola Sherin & D.N.A. Girlz**

 **Gintama by Sorachi-** _ **sensei**_

 **We just own this fic, the prompts are from the OkiKagu Event on LINE & FB. The disclaimer belongs back to its own.**

 **Warning: Second chap—NEED SOME LOVE AND FLUFFINESS!**

 **Pairing: Okita X Kagura 4EVER**

 **Rating: T+**

 **Genre (this chapter): Romance/Comedy**

 **Asli dari pemikiran author. Jika iya, itu dikarenakan oleh ketidak sengajaan, mohon dimaklumi. Kalau ada typo, kritik dan saran, tolong bilang ya~**

 **Long Live Gintama Fandom and be creative in any supporting way ^_^**

 **Suka tapi mau review? Yah silahkan review x3**

 **Suka tapi gak mau review? Silahkan Fav~ :D**

 **Gak suka tapi mau review? Ampun jangan flame xC**

 **DLDR! WDGAF LOL**

 **Happy reading guys~**

* * *

 _BGM for this Chapter: Mamamoo – Love Lane_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertemuan akan dua orang yang tidak disengaja sering di sebut-sebut sebagai takdir.

 _Tapi apa_ _kah itu benar_ _?_

Apa pertemuan seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda yang saat ini saling berhadapan secara kebetulan bisa dihitung sebagai takdir?

Tidak.

Mereka berdua tidak ingin menganggap pertemuan mereka ini sebagai hal seperti itu.

Kebetulankah?

Mungkin saja iya, ataupun bukan.

Sepertinya seseorang—entah siapa itu—sudah mengatur pertemuan mereka saat ini.

Di depan rumah yang sama, dalam keadaan membawa koper yang berisi barang-barang pribadi mereka.

Sepasang muda mudi tersebut menatap satu sama lain dengan heran sekaligus bingung.

Pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala mereka hanya satu.

 _K_ _enapa dia ada disini?_

Dalam tanda kutip.

Karena sudah muak dengan acara saling tatap-menatap yang tidak kunjung berakhir, gadis cantik berambut jingga sebahu tersebut berniat untuk membulatkan tekad untuk memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

" _Etto_ , apa yang kau lakukan disini, _Sa_ _dist_?" tanyanya kepada pemuda bersurai coklat pasir yang masih terdiam menatapnya heran.

"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu, _C_ _hina_. Kenapa seorang Kagura yang selalu menghindariku—sekarang muncul di hadapanku dengan sendirinya? Apa kau mengikutiku, heh?" Pemuda itu bertanya balik sambil tersenyum licik mengejek gadis kecil yang sekarang kita ketahui namanya; Kagura.

Mendengar ejekan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda tersebut, Kagura mendengus kesal lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Siapa yang sudi mengikuti orang yang kejamnya tidak ketulungan sepertimu. Jangan terlalu percaya diri kau, Okita Sougo. Cih." Kagura membalas dengan decihan kesal.

Seenaknya saja pemuda yang bernama Sougo itu menyamakan dirinya sebagai _stalker_.

Seorang gadis cantik seperti Kagura tidak mungkin menjadi _stalker_ , bukan? Itu hanya akan menghancurkan reputasi nya sebagai wanita terpopuler di kampus universitasnya.

"Kau sedang apa disini, _sadist_?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Kalau Sougo menjawab lagi pertanyaannya dengan ejekan, Kagura yakin dirinya akan memukul wajah sialan itu sekeras mungkin. Untungnya, kali ini dia menjawab dengan benar.

"Aku disini karena Kondo- _san_ memintaku untuk menggantikannya mengikuti suatu acara _reality show_." jawab Sougo malas sambil menatap ke arah lain.

"Dan kau kenapa ada disini, _C_ _hina_?" lanjutnya datar.

Kagura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tidak percaya.

'Apa? Jadi aku harus mengikuti _reality show_ ini bersama orang ini? Aku tidak mau!' protesnya dalam hati.

Keringat dingin mulai muncul di pelipis dengan tak elitnya.

"A—… Aku di pinta _Anego_ untuk mengikuti _reality show_ ini juga.." Kagura menjawab terbata-bata sambil menunduk.

Bagaimana riwayatnya nanti kalau semua orang tahu bahwa Kagura tinggal satu atap dengan Sougo? Meskipun itu karena _reality show_ , fakta bahwa dia tinggal bersama lelaki tetap tidak akan berubah.

Sougo memperhatikan gelagat gadis itu sedari tadi hanya menunduk dan terlihat raut panik. Tanpa bertanya pun, pemuda itu bisa mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran Kagura saat ini.

Kenapa? Karena Sougo pun memikirkan hal yang sama.

Ternyata mereka sepemikiran. _Eaaa_.

Dia tidak menyangka Kaguralah yang akan menjadi pasangannya di _reality show_ ini. Tentu saja Sougo awalnya sangat terkejut ketika melihat Kagura—orang yang disukainya sejak lama—berdiri di depan rumah yang sudah ditentukan oleh pihak _reality show_ sebagai tempat berlangsungnya acara yang akan dia ikuti.

Sougo dan Kagura sebenarnya sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Sougo adalah salah satu mahasiswa laki-laki terpopuler yang selalu diperebutkan oleh para gadis-gadis genit dan jelalatan; di setiap kemanapun dia pergi dan berada, sementara Kagura adalah gadis tercantik pujaan para kaum adam di kampus mereka.

Untuk sesama orang yang memegang sebutan 'Populer' di kampus, apa mereka akur?

Jawabannya tidak. Tidak sama sekali.

Setiap bertemu—bahkan bertatapan, mereka pasti langsung melaukan haltak terpuji. Mau contoh? Sini~

Seperti beradu mulut, bertengkar, bahkan sering memukul satu sama lain. Hubungan yang sangat buruk bukan?

Sougo yang mulai lelah berdiri menghela nafas panjang. Perlahan, dia genggam tangan Kagura dan menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah setelah melewati pagar.

"O-oi, apa yang kau lakukan, _Sadist_?!" Kagura tertarik oleh Sougo sampai masuk ke dalam rumah. Jantungnya mendadak berdetak dengan cepat karena tindakan pemuda itu yang menariknya secara tiba-tiba.

"Kita bicarakan semuanya di dalam. Tidak enak kalau di luar, banyak yang memperhatikan kita." ucap Sougo sambil melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan gadis berambut jingga tersebut.

Setelah masuk ke dalam bangunan, yang bersangkutan berjalan menuju ruang tengah lalu duduk di sofa yang terbilang empuk. Kagura mengikutinya dari belakang dan ikut duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan Sougo.

Gadis berambut jingga itu mengesampingkan koper yang dia bawa lalu menatap Sougo serius.

" _Sadist_ , jelaskan alasanmu kenapa bisa ada disini." pinta Kagura tanpa basa-basi. Dia berusaha sebisa mungkin agar rasa gugupnya tidak terlihat oleh Sougo.

Kalau pemuda sadis itu mengetahuinya, dia bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dan mengolok-ngolok Kagura.

Dan Kagura tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Yang bersangkutan balas menatap sang empunya serius, namun dia tidak berbicara apa-apa. Dia terus menatap Kagura tanpa berkedip.

Kagura bergidik, dia bisa merasakan tatapan Sougo itu bagaikan tatapan hewan buas yang sedang memperhatikan mangsanya.

" _S-sadist_ , berhenti menatapku seperti itu..." gumam Kagura pelan tapi masih menatap sedikit keheranan.

Mendengar itu, Sougo hanya tertawa kecil lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Ah—maaf, maaf. Habisnya, kau terlihat seperti kelinci yang ketakutan, _China_." balas Sougo, senyuman terukir di wajah tampannya. "Aku pikir itu adalah hal yang menarik."

 **BLUSH!**

"Be—Berisik kau, _Sadist_! Y-Yang lebih penting lagi, cepat jelaskan alasanmu mengikuti _reality show_ ini!" Kagura berteriak sambil menggebrak meja.

Perkataan Sougo tidaklah sehat untuk kebaikan jantungnya, maka dari itu Kagura harus mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru begitu, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu."

Sougo membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menatap lurus Kagura. "Aku sudah bilang kan bahwa aku disini karena menggantikan Kondo- _san_? Nah sebelum itu, kemarin malam dia datang menemuiku tanpa memberiku kabar terlebih dahulu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK…**_

 _Tok Tok Tok!_

Suara ketukan pintu malam itu terdengar nyaring di telinga Sougo yang sudah tertidur dari beberapa jam sebelumnya. Dengan mata yang masih tertutup, ia menarik selimut dan bersembunyi di dalamnya, berharap kalau hal itu bisa meredam suara nyaring dari depan pintu.

Namun hal itu berakhir sia-sia. Suara ketukan pintu malah terdengar semakin keras.

 _Tch. Siapa yang mendatangiku malam-malam begini?_ pikirnya kesal. Akhirnya, Sougo terpaksa membuka kedua matanya dan turun dari kasur. Dia berjalan dengan malas ke depan pintu masuk, lalu membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang sudah berani-beraninya mengganggu tidurnya.

"Berhenti mengetuk pintu sekeras itu. Kau pikir sekarang itu jam berap—Kondo- _san_!"

Sougo terkejut ketika melihat senior terdekatnya di kampus—Kondo Isao—mendatanginya tengah malam seperti ini.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa sesuatu hal yang serius terjadi?

"Ohh—Sougo, kau ada di rumah! Syukurlah, aku kira kau tidak ada disini karena lama tidak membuka pintu." ujar Kondo sambil menghela nafas lega dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal bagaikan gorila. Sougo tersenyum canggung karena sebelumnya dia sudah menganggap Kondo sebagai pengganggu.

"Ah, aku hanya sedang mengerjakan tugas tadi." kata Sougo dengan akal-akalan bulusnya yang dibuat.

"Masuklah, Kondo- _san_. Aku akan membuatkanmu teh." sambungnya sambil mempersilahkan seniornya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, Kondo menutup pintu, berjalan masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu. Setelah beberapa menit, Sougo kembali dari dapur sambil membawa dua cangkir teh panas untuk mereka berdua.

Sougo menaruh dua gelas teh itu di meja lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Kondo.

"Ada apa kau datang tengah malam seperti ini, Kondo- _san_? Apa sesuatu terjadi?" tanya Sougo tanpa basa-basi.

"A-Ah, itu… Sebenarnya ada hal yang aku ingin bicarakan denganmu, Sougo. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu." jawab Kondo serius.

Tidak biasanya Sougo melihat seniornya berbicara seserius begitu.

Apakah memang penting?

"Bantuan? Bantuan apa, Kondo-san?"

"Besok itu— _reality show_ favoritku, akan diadakan di sekitar daerah tempat tinggal kita, Sougo. Aku sangat menyukai program TV itu dan ingin mencoba setidaknya sekali. Aku sudah berniat untuk mengikutinya sendiri—tapi …" dia menggantung kata-katanya, membuat Sougo penasaran.

"tapi apa?"

"Kesehatanku tiba-tiba memburuk—dan aku tidak bisa mengikuti _reality show_ itu. Sebagai gantinya, aku ingin kau untuk menggantikanku, Sougo."

Dahi Sougo mengernyit. _Reality Show_? _Reality Show_ seperti apa?

"Maaf sebelumnya, Kondo- _san_. Tapi, _reality show_ seperti apa yang kau maksud? Selain itu—kalau kau sakit, kenapa kau ada disini?" Sougo bertanya dengan penuh kecurigaan. Dia menyipitkan matanya curiga.

Kalau jawaban seniornya itu tidak masuk akal, Sougo tidak akan membantunya.

"Kau tidak usah melakukan apa-apa di _reality show_ itu, Sougo. Kau hanya perlu tinggal serumah bersama seseorang yang sudah ditentukan oleh pihak TV—aku disini karena baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit. Kita tidak ada waktu lagi sampai besok, jadi aku meminta Toshi untuk mengantarku sampai sini." jelas Kondo panjang lebar. Keraguan tidak terdengar dari cara berbicaranya.

Apa dia secinta itu kah dengan reality show itu—sampai dalam keadaan sakit pun dia memaksakan diri untuk datang ke rumah Sougo untuk meminta bantuan darinya?

Sungguh senior yang sangat aneh.

Sougo menghela nafas panjang setelah mendengar penjelasannya.

"Aku mohon, Sougo. Gantikanlah aku dan ikuti _reality show_ ini." pinta Kondo sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Melihat seniornya yang sedang sakit memohon di hadapannya, Sougo tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menerima permintaan Kondo bukan?

Meskipun dia dikenal sebagai pangeran _sadist_ , Sougo tidaklah sekejam itu untuk menolak permintaan dari seniornya yang bahkan sampai menundukkan kepalanya.

 _Cie, yang kasihan._

"Tidak usah memohon seperti itu, Kondo- _san_. Aku akan menggantikanmu." ucap Sougo datar sambil meminum teh hangatnya.

Wajah Kondo mendadak menjadi sumringah—lebih ke bahagia. Rencana —maksudnya permintaannya diterima dengan begitu mudahnya oleh yakin perempuan yang dicintainya -Otae- sekaligus orang yang merencanakan reality show itu akan senang jika mendengar hal ini.

"Benarkah, Sougo? Terimakasih! Tenang saja, kau pasti akan menyukai acara TV ini!"

Kondo tersenyum bahagia lalu ikut meminum teh hangatnya sekaligus sampai habis. "Besok aku akan memberikanmu info yang lebih detail. Untuk sekarang, kau siapkanlah barang-barang pribadi yang akan kau gunakan selama dua minggu ke depan—Oh, dan juga… Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Toshi menungguku di dalam mobil." lanjutnya sambil berdiri.

Sougo mengangguk dan mengantarkan seniornya itu sampai pintu depan. Setelah Kondo pergi, Sougo langsung mempersiapkan semua yang dia butuhkan ke dalam koper.

'Semoga hal ini tidak membosankan.'

Yang mana ia tak tahu—

—bahwaseniornya sedang melakukan _mak comblang_ padanya dengan hal yang tak biasa.

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hmmm.. Gorila itu menjebakmu, _huh_? Dia tidak sakit- _aru_. Tadi sebelum pergi, aku melihatnya bersama _Anego_." ujar Kagura sambil tersenyum puas dan melanjutkan, "Aku tidak menyangka seorang Okita Sougo bisa ditipu dengan mudahnya. Pfft—"

"Berisik kau, _China_. Terus kenapa kau juga datang kesini? Kau dijebak juga?"

"Ha! Jangan samakan aku denganmu, _Sadist_! Aku datang kesini atas keinginanku sendiri- _aru_. _Anego_ sudah berjanji akan memberiku 10 lusin _Sukonbu_ kalau aku mengikuti _reality show_ ini." Dia menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu dengan bangga.

Mendengar hal itu, Sougo tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hanya dengan tawaran 10 lusin _sukonbu_ —perempuan cantik di hadapannya itu langsung menerima permintaan orang lain untuk mengikuti _reality show_?

Betapa bodohnya orang yang dia cintai itu.

Ke—Kenapa kau tertawa, ha?! Apa itu lucu?!" sergah Kagura kesal. Dia menatap lurus Sougo dengan mata safir miliknya.

"Hahahahaha... Bukan apa apa. Aku tau kalau kau itu bodoh—tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan sebodoh ini,"

Sougo masih terus tertawa. Dia memegang perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit karena tertawa terus menerus.

"Hahaha… Haaa… Sudah lama aku tidak tertawa lepas seperti ini. Dimana harga dirimu, _China_? Pfft—sepertinya kau akan mengikuti permintaan semua orang asal orang-orang itu memberimu _Sukonbu_."

"Ap—! Apa kau baru saja bilang kalau aku tidak punya harga diri!?" Kagura melempari Sougo dengan bantal sofa yang ada di dekatnya.

Dia baru menyadari betapa bodohnya dirinya yang sudah tergoda dengan tawaran Otae—dan menerima permintaannya begitu mudahnya.

Sougo benar, dia bodoh.

Wajah Kagura memerah karena malu soalkenyataan tersebut.

Sougo terkekeh sambil menahan serangan bantal Kagura, "Sudah, sudah… Berhentilah melempariku dengan bantal. Kalau kau terus seperti itu, ruangan ini bisa berantakan, bodoh."

Gadis berambut jingga itu akhirnya berhenti dan menunduk malu, tidak berani melihat Sougo dengan memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti.

 _Lucu sekali dia_ , pikir Sougo di dalam hati. Mungkin dia bisa memanfaatkan _reality show_ ini untuk menjahili Kagura selama dua minggu penuh?

 _Ide bagus._

Sougo menyeringai puas, ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk membuat Kagura tersiksa—dalam arti lain tentunya.

Pangeran sadis beraksi lagi. _Eng ing eng_ ~

"Tidak ada gunanya kau meratapi nasib, _China_. Kita sudah terlanjur menerima permintaan mereka. Selama 2 minggu dari sekarang, berusahalah agar kau tidak menggangguku." kata Sougo dengan senyuman licik. Pikirannya sudah penuh dengan rencana-rencana khusus yang akan dia lakukan beberapa hari ke depan.

Pemuda bermata rubi itu beranjak dari sofa, mengelilingi semua ruangan di rumah itu sambil mengingat letak-letak posisi ruangannya.

 _Hmm…? Aneh. Aneh sekali. Kenapa kamar tidurnya hanya ada satu?_

Sougo berpikir begitu sebelu kembali ke ruang tamu dengan ekspresi bingung. Dia menatap Kagura yang sekarang sedang bersantai di sofa sambil mengunyah _Sukonbu_ kesukaannya.

Dia dekati gadis cantik berambut jingga tersebut dan tepuk pundaknya perlahan. Yang bersangkutan sedeikit terkejut langsung menoleh, "Ah—Ada apa, _Sadist_?"

" _China_ , kamar tidurnya hanya ada satu."

Sougo mengucapkannya dengan ekspresi datar—sedangkan Kagura tersedak _sukonbu_ saking terkejutnya dengan pernyataan Sougo.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!... Ugh, kau tidak berbohong kan?" tanya Kagura sambil menarik baju Sougo—setengah berangkat dari duduknya.

"Kalau tidak percaya ya periksa saja sendi—"

Belum Sougo selesai bicara, Kagura langsung berlari memeriksa semua ruangan.

Dan benar saja, kamarnya hanya ada satu.

 _Ampas._

"AAAAAHHHHHH! KENAPA?! KENAPA INI TERJADI KEPADAKU?!"

Teriakan nestapa Kagura dari dalam kamar terdengar hingga ke ruang tamu. Sougo menghela nafas panjang dan menghampiri Kagura di kamar.

Kedua kaki Kagura mendadak lemas seraya menjatuhkan diri ke lantai. Aura suram mengelilingi Kagura.

Sungguh, dia menyesal karena sudah menerima permintaan Otae.

Semua ini salah _sukonbu_. Ya, _sukonbu_ yang harus disalahkan.

 _Mbak Cina, makanan jangan disalahin. Salahkan kepolosanmu yang ter-bego-kan oleh sang produser laknat._

"Kau berlebihan, _China_. Oh apa jangan-jangan… Kau belum pernah tidur bersama lelaki?"

 **BLUSH!**

Kagura bergidik, wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah sampai ke telinga.

Tebakan Sougo tepat sekali.

"Heee… Dugaanku benar, hm?"

Sougo tersenyum tipis tapi licik lalu berjalan mendekati Kagura.

Pemuda bersurai coklat pasir itu berjongkok di hadapannya lalu mengangkat dagu Kagura— membuatnya menatap manik safir Kagura lurus.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mengajarimu, _China_." ucapnya dengan suara seduktif.

BLUSH!

Kagura bisa merasakan wajahnya seperti terbakar panas. Dia terus memperpendek jarak wajahnya dengan wajah gadis itu, hidung mereka sudah saling bersentuhan.

Kagura menelan ludah, dia refleks memejamkan kedua matanya.

Wajar 'kan kalau Kagura memejamkan matanya? Siapa pun yang berada di posisi Kagura pasti melakukan hal yang sama. Sudah beberapa menit Kagura memejamkan matanya, tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Karena heran dan penasaran, Kagura pun perlahan-lahan membuka matanya.

Kosong.

Si _sadist_ yang mau menciumnya tadi tidak ada di hadapannya.

 _Kemana dia?_ tanya dia dalam hati. Kagura menoleh ke kanan kiri mencari sosok pemuda tampan itu.

Suara tawa sarkastik pun terdengar dari ujung kamar.

"Hehehe… Kau mencariku, _China_? Kau berpikir aku akan menciummu, hm?"

Sougo yang bersandar di tembok, senyuman kemenangan terukir di wajahnya.

Kagura geram, seenaknya saja orang _sadis_ ini mempermainkan perasaannya.

"Cih, kau bodoh! Siapa juga yang ingin mencium orang sepertimu!" Kagura berjalan mendekati Sougo lalu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Karena kau lelaki dan sebagai hukuman telah menjahiliku, kau tidurlah di sofa. Kamar ini untukku." deklarasi Kagura serius.

"Haa? Aku tidak akan memberikan kamar ini untukmu. Aku akan tidur di sini. Kalau kau tidak mau tidur bersamaku, kau saja yang tidur di sofa." balas Sougo tidak mau mengalah.

"Kau tidak mau mengalah kepada perempuan? Cih, dasar kau memang laki-laki kurang ajar."

"Kau? Perempuan? Hahaha… Jangan bercanda. Dari sisi mana kau bisa dibilang perempuan, hah? Daripada membicarakan hal yang tidak penting seperti ini, lebih baik kau pikirkan mau tidur di kamar ini bersamaku atau tidur di sofa." Balasnya datar dan jengkel.

Kenapa dia bisa menyukai perempuan keras kepala seperti Kagura? Tidak bisa di mengerti.

 _Ah, cinta._

"Argh.. Oke,oke! Aku akan tidur di kamar ini bersamamu. Tapi ingat—jangan pernah melakukan hal yang aneh aneh."

Sougo tersenyum manis. Dia tidak boleh membuang kesempatan yang sudah ada di depan mata, bukan?

 _Hehe.. Kita lihat saja nanti_ , batin Sougo dengan tawa imajiner sang iblis.

Hari itu, Kagura dan Sougo membereskan semua barang barang yang mereka bawa lalu menatanya di kamar. Karena mereka berdua akan tinggal di rumah itu selama dua minggu, mereka harus bisa menganggap kalau rumah itu adalah rumah mereka sendiri.

Setelah semua nya selesai, Kagura dan Sougo menjatuhkan diri ke kasur.

"Ahh… Aku lelah- _aru_." sahut Kagura sambil membenarkan posisinya di kasur. Dia ingin beristirahat dan tidur.

Sougo juga melakukan hal yang sama, dia membenarkan posisi dan berbaring di samping Kagura.

"Bahkan aku pun lelah." balasnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamar.

Mata mereka berdua tiba tiba terasa berat dan mereka pun tertidur lelap—melupakan fakta bahwa mereka tertidur di kasur yang sama dan juga berdekatan satu sama lain.

Pada akhirnya, mereka ikut bersama pergi kea lam mimpi di tempat tidur yang nyaman dan empuk.

Semenjak itu pun—mereka mulai tinggal bersama.

Dan awal keseharian mereka selalu dipenuhi dengan pertengkaran. Sougo dan Kagura terus beradu mulut—meskipun hal yang mereka debatkan hanyalah hal kecil: seperti siapa giliran mencuci piring, memasak makanan, atau pun mencuci laundry.

Hari ini pun keseharian itu tetap terulang. Mereka sedang berdebat makanan apa yang harus mereka buat untuk makan siang.

" _China_ , jangan bilang kalau ini untuk makan siang kita hari ini? Aku sudah bilang bukan kalau hari ini aku ingin memakan daging!" protes Sougo sambil menunjuk _tamagokakegohan_ yang dibuat Kagura.

"Kau terlalu banyak protes, _Sadist_. Bisa tidak kau diam saja dan memakan makanan itu seadanya?Keuangan menipis." ujar Kagura sambil bermalas-malasan di sofa.

Sougo mulai geram, dia mendadak emosi. Tumben sekali emosi.

Pikirkan saja—siapa juga yang tidak bosan kalau makan pagi, siang, dan malam setiap dua hari sekali selalu saja _Tamagokakegohan_.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis sang lelaki berkulit langsat tersebut.

"Hei, _China_. Aku selalu memasakkanmu makanan yang berbeda dan juga enak ketika aku mendapatkan giliran untuk memasak."

"Hmm~~~ Terus?" Kagura menjawab malas.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul lagi lebih besar di pelipisnya.

"Aku heran, kenapa kau hanya membuat _Tamagokakegohan_. Apa kau tidak bisa masak?" tanya Sougo berusaha untuk tidak emosi.

Sabar adalah kunci menghadapi hidup.

 _Curcol, mas?_

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Tapi untuk apa aku memasakannya untuk orang sepertimu? Aku malas." jawab Kagura dengan santainya.

 **TWITCH**

Pecah sudah batas kesabaran Sougo.

 _Selamat, Anda mendapatkan hadiah piring cantik karena sudah memuuskan kesabaran Okita Sougo. Pajak ditanggung yang dapat._

Oke lanjut.

Dengan kesal dan _bete_ —dia masuk ke kamar, mengambil jaket, lalu bersiap untuk pergi keluar. "Aku tidak akan memasakkanmu sesuatu lagi. Mulai sekarang, aku akan makan diluar. Kau diamlah disini dan makanlah makanan kesukaanmu itu."

Mendengar itu, Kagura berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah sang pemuda. "Eeh—Tu-Tunggu dulu, _Sadist_. Jangan membuat keputusan sepihak begitu."

Menghiraukan omongan Kagura, Sougo berjalan ke pintu masuk sebelum sedikit terkejut—karena ketika membukakan pintu, dua orang yang sangat dia kenal berada di depan rumah-sementara-nya itu.

"Yo, Souichirou- _kun_." sapa salah satu tamu yang berambut perak.

Kagura yang mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenal langsung menghambur kepada ke depan pintu.

"Ohh! Gin- _chan_ , Toshi, kalian sengaja berkunjung kemari?" tanya Kagura dengan aura berbunga dan bahagia. Akhirnya orang selain mereka berdua datang ke rumah itu.

"Kami hanya ingin melihat perkembangan kalian." balas Gintoki singkat.

Tamu satu lagi yang memiliki rambut hitam berponi huruf V menyahut, "Apa kalian menikmati keseharian kalian di rumah ini, huh? Kondo- _san_ dan Otae sangat senang karena kalian menerima permintaan mereka." sambungnya sambil menghisap rokok.

"Begitulah… Perempuan ini sangat tidak berguna. Disuruh masak saja tidak mau." Keluh Sougo sambil menunjuk Kagura.

"Oi oi, nikmatilah keseharian ini Kagura, Souichirou- _kun_. Ini kesempatan yang tepat untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain."

Keduanya mengernyit akan ujarannya.

" _Kusotenpa_ ini benar. Ah—hampir lupa, aku membawakan kalian _Pizza_. Makanlah."

Hijikata memberikan dua kotak _Pizza_ berukuran jumbo ke Kagura.

"Terimakasih, Gin- _chan_ , Toshi! Apa kalian mau masuk dulu? Kita makan _Pizza_ ini bersama-sama."

Hijikata dan Gintoki menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku dan Gintoki masih ada urusan dengan dosen di kampus. Kalian berdua bersenang-senanglah. Dah." Hijikata tersenyum kecil lalu pergi bersama Gintoki.

Kagura dan Sougo menatap kepergian tamunya dengan kebingungan. "Mereka kesini hanya untuk memberikan _Pizza_? Sayang sekali…" celetuk Kagura polos.

 _Sweatdrop overload._

"Entahlah. Tapi aku beruntung karena tidak harus mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli makanan. Ayo masuk."

Sougo mendorong pelan punggung Kagura agar masuk. Mereka berdua memakan _Pizza_ itu dengan saling bercanda satu sama lain—dan tumbennya tidak bertengkar berebut _Pizza_.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Keesokan Harinya...]**_

Kagura dan Sougo terdiam di ruang tamu sambil menatap langit-langit rumah. Mereka bersandar di sofa bersebelahan. Entah kenapa hari ini mereka tidak ada keinginan untuk beradu mulut. Mungkin karena mereka bosan atau bisa saja karena malas.

Keheningan tercipta di antara mereka berdua.

Canggung. Suasananya sangat canggung sampai dengung nyamuk serta lalat bertengkar saja terdengar samar-samar dari sisi ruangan lain.

Gadis itu perlahan menoleh ke pemuda yang ada di sampingnya. Dia perhatikan wajah Sougo dengan detail dna sembunyi-sembunyi. Mulai dari mata, hidung, alis, pipi—serta upil yang samar tak terlihat karena kegantengannya—dan juga tak lupa dengan aspek tertentu. Bibir tipisnya.

Kini Kagura mengerti kenapa Sougo bisa menjadi salah satu laki-laki populer di kampus. Memang pantas dengan paras begitu.

Merasakan Kagura yang menatapnya terus menerus, Sougo pun ikut menoleh dan menatap balik Kagura dengan berani.

Semburat merah otomatis terlihat di wajah Kagura. Dia berniat untuk memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain namun pria itu menahannya.

"Hei, _China_. Apa kau ingat, perkataanku sewaktu di kamar ketika kita pertama kali datang kesini?" tanya Sougo sambil menatap lurus mata Kagura.

"Huh? Sewaktu di kamar?"

Kagura mencoba mengingat-ngingat perkataan yang dimaksud Sougo.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mengajarimu, _China_."

Ingatan ketika Sougo mengangkat dagunya dan berbicara seduktif begitu tak biasanya terlintas di kepala Kagura sepersekian detik kemudian.

Seketika wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"A-aku tidak ingat.." jawab Kagura berbohong sambil melirik ke arah lain. Sougo tersenyum usil dan berpindah posisi jadi di atas Kagura—membuat gadis berambut jingga itu gelagapan dan tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"Sekarang hari terakhir kita mengikuti _reality show_ ini, _China_. Kita harus memberikan kesan yang bagus 'kan?"

"A-Apa maksudmu kesan bagus, _Sadist_... Selain itu wajahmu terlalu dekat! Men—Menjauhlah dariku.." Kagura berusaha mendorong dada Sougo, namun percuma. Tenaga Kagura sebagai perempuan tidak akan bisa mengalahkan tenaga laki-laki.

 _All hail the power of man._

Sougo menggenggam kedua pergelangan Kagura. Manik rubinya menatap lekat manik safir Kagura. Perlahan-lahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahnya yang perlahan memerah.

"Aku bilang, aku ingin memberikan kesan kepadamu kalau kita pernah tinggal serumah." Sougo berbisik pelan di telinga Kagura sebelum menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kagura.

Dia mencium gadis bermata safir itu dengan gerak lembut, menunggu reaksi Kagura—apakah dia akan menolak, atau membalas ciumannya.

Kagura membelalakkan matanya sesaat—namun dia tidak mendorong Sougo untuk menjauh. Dia memejamkan matanya perlahan, membiarkan Sougo menciumnya. Karena telah memastikan kalau Kagura tidak berontak, Sougo mulai menciumnya dengan ganas dan pnas. Dia lumat bibir bawah Kagura lalu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kagura. Ciuman panas itu berlangsung lumayan lama—sekitar… Entahlah. Jikalau hasrat untuk menyerang sudah ada, bisa lama urusannya.

Merasakan stok udara sudah mulai menipis, Sougo melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Benang _saliva_ masih menghubungkan bibir mereka berdua yang bengkak karena ciuman hangat dan panas tersebut.

Kagura terengah-engah dibawah Sougo, wajahnya sudah memerah sepenuhnya karena malu. Posisinya mereka bertumpang tindih dudukan sofa yang empuk.

Ditariknya tubuh Sougo ke dalam pelukan lalu dia berbisik malu, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini…?"

Sougo tersenyum lembut dan membalas pelukan Kagura.

Jawaban yang akan di ucapkan Sougo hanya satu.

Inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengutarakan perasaan yang dia simpan selama ini, bukan?

Dengan membulatkan tekad, Sougo menjawab lembut. "Sudah jelas, bukan? Karena aku mencintaimu, Kagura."

 **TES**

Air mata kebahagiaan lolos dari mata Kagura.

Dia mendengar kata-kata cinta dari pria yang ia sukai juga—walaupun mereka bertengkar, tetapi mereka menyimpan perasaan yang sama.

Akhirnya, pada hari itu juga—pasangan yang awalnya datang karena terpaksa dan juga tertipu, kini saling menyatakan perasaan mereka sesungguhnya.

Mereka habiskan hari terakhir di _reality show_ itu untuk saling merasakan kasih sayang yang selama ini terpendam jauh di dalam hati mereka dengan ciuman dan pelukan hangat dari yang mereka cintai.

Pertemuan dari kedua orang yang tidak disengaja sering di sebut-sebut sebagai takdir.

Apakah betul seperti itu?

Sekarang mereka berdua yakin—

—bahwa takdir mereka adalah untuk bersama satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- END-**

* * *

.

 **[BONUS CHAPTER]**

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Kagura dan Sougo baru mengetahui—kalau di rumah itu terdapat CCTV tersembunyi untuk memantau mereka.

Menyadari bahwa momen kebersamaan mereka kemarin terekam oleh CCTV, Kagura langsung pingsan di tempat—sedangkan Sougo hanya bisa tertawa garing sambil menangkap sang kekasih barunya yang _shock_.

Mereka sudah mengubah _reality show_ itu menjadi sebuah tayangan _live show_ cinta mereka berdua.

Dan Sougo bersyukur—serta berterima kasih pada Otae serta Kondo untuk kontak _comblang_ yang aneh ini.

Mungkin saja dia akan mengusulkan hal ini untuk menjodohkan Hijikata dengan Gintoki.

Senyum manis Sougo terkembang, membayangkan rencananya akan terlaksana secepatnya.

 _Astaga._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-REAL END-**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading~**

 **===D.N.A. Girlz===**

 **HAIIIIIII~~~ DNAgirlz aka Shinju desu~~~**

 **Maafkan saya yang telat update wkwkwk dikarenakan keluar ke rumah family dan tidak bisa melaksanakannya sambil di perjalanan. Ini sudah saya berikan yang semaksimalmungkin dan semoga anda semua menyukainya!~**

 **Thanks to Shena yang sabar menanti (MAAFKAN SISTA YAK CYIINNN~~LAGI GAGAL FOKUS LMAO)**

 **Sebagai gantinya, ini dia chapternya~ Semoga tidak mengecewakan.**

 **Untuk itu… Nantikan chap ketiga alias _Future OkiKagu/5 Years Later_ ya!~**

 **Thanks for all of your supports and advices for us!~ 3**

 **Dan untuk yang baca, LOVE YOU FULL!~~~**

 **Regards,**  
 **D.N.A. Girlz**

.

.

.

 **===Shiroyasha Shena===**

 **Halloooooooo Shena dan Shinju comeback dengan FF OkiKagu Week Day 2.**

 **Jujur kami berdua awalnya tidak tau apa maksud dari Cohabitation yang dijadikan sebagai Prompt OkiKagu Week untuk hari kedua ini. Tapi setelah mencari-cari ke internet dan juga bertanya ke teman-teman yang lainnya, akhirnya kami berdua tau apa itu Cohabitation.**

 **Untuk ff hari kedua ini, kami mengambil inspirasi dari acara reality show korea, We Got Married. Disini aku dan Shinju membuat AU mereka yang berlatar waktu modern alias zaman sekarang.**

 **Biar jelas peran karakter Gintama di ff ini, aku rinci ya~~~**

 *** Kagura = Cewe cantik terpopuler di kampus. Rambutnya diurai sebahu ya.**

 *** Sougo = Cowo idaman para cewe di kampus. Sikapnya selalu dingin dan cuek ke orang lain, kecuali teman-teman terdekatnya. Apalagi Kagura.**

 *** Kondo = Senior terdekat Sougo yang jurusan mata kuliahnya sama dengan Sougo.**

 *** Otae = Kekasih Kondo yang sangat menyukai hubungan Kagura dan Sougo. Kagura sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakaknya sendiri.**

 *** Gintoki = Kakak angkat Kagura. Selalu mendukung apa pun hal yang membuat Kagura bahagia.**

 *** Hijikata = Saudara laki-laki Sougo yang selalu membantu Kondo.**

 **Nah itu rinciannya.**

 **Sebenarnya pikiran aku mendadak blank di akhir akhir cerita, karena itu mungkin alurnya sedikit kecepetan dan tidak nyambung.**

 **Aku serahkan semuanya kepadamu Shinju!**

 **Buat yang udah baca dan review ff kami yang pertama,**

 **Terimakasih yaaaa... Review nya berhasil membuat aku dan Shinju menjadi termotivasi dan bersemangat.**

 **Jangan lupa untuk baca dan review ff kami yang kedua ini... ^^**

 **OKIKAGU LOOOOOOOOVVVVVEEEEEEEE...**

 **Kita bertemu lagi besok yaaaa... Adios~~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAK BUAT KRISAR~ THANKS!~**

 **Love,**

 **Shena & Shinju**


	3. Future 5 Years Later: Portal Baby

**Umbrella X Sword (OkiKagu Drabbles)  
by Collaboration of Shiroyasha Shena & D.N.A. Girlz**

 **Gintama by Sorachi-** _ **sensei**_

 **We just own this fic, the prompts are from the OkiKagu Event on LINE & FB. The disclaimer belongs back to its own.**

 **Warning: Third chap—NEED SOME LOVE, CUTENESS, AND FLUFFINESS!**

 **Pairing: Okita X Kagura 4EVER (+ Gintoki x Hijikata lil' Family as a side pair)**

 **Rating: T+**

 **Genre (this chapter): Romance/Comedy/Family**

 **Asli dari pemikiran author. Jika iya, itu dikarenakan oleh ketidak sengajaan, mohon dimaklumi. Kalau ada typo, kritik dan saran, tolong bilang ya~**

 **Long Live Gintama Fandom and be creative in any supporting way ^_^**

 **Suka tapi mau review? Yah silahkan review x3**

 **Suka tapi gak mau review? Silahkan Fav~ :D**

 **Gak suka tapi mau review? Ampun jangan flame xC**

 **DLDR! WDGAF LOL**

 **Happy reading guys~**

* * *

 _BGM for this Chapter: Boyfriend – On and On_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menyimpan perasaan kepada seseorang dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama—Apa itu mudah?

Tentu saja tidak.

Itu sangat menyulitkan. Apalagi kalau orang yang kau sukai itu sangat dekat denganmu dan setiap hari bertemu.

Keadaan itu benar-benar persis seperti hubungan Kagura dan Sougo saat ini.

Mereka saling menyukai satu sama lain—tapi tidak ada yang berniat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya terlebih dulu. Selain itu, mereka tidak tahu apakah pasangan yang mereka sukai itu memiliki perasaan yang sama atau tidak.

Bagaimana mau tahu? Setiap bertemu atau bertatap muka, mereka pasti langsung bertengkar.

Ya, hari ini juga kebiasaan itu terjadi lagi.

Kagura dan Sougo sedang bertarung hebat di tengah taman—tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Sougo; yang sebelumnya sedang tertidur pulas di bangku taman, diserang oleh Kagura yang tiba-tiba datang.

Gadis Yato tersebut menendang pemuda dengan kuat—bersama dengan bangku tamannya sekaligus. Alhasil, Kapten Divisi 1 Shinsengumi itu terlempar jauh dan badannya membentur pohon.

Sougo tidak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi sesudah itu. Tapi, yang pasti mereka terus bertarung sampai sekarang.

"Haha, sayang sekali tidur siangmu terganggu, ya?" sahut Kagura yang terus menembaki Sougo dengan payungnya.

Sougo bisa menghindari itu semua dengan cepat. Dia berlari cepat—meraih kaki Kagura lalu melemparkan gadis itu ke tanah sekuat tenaga.

"Kau benar-benar melakukannya, _China_. Punggungku jadi terasa sakit."

Sougo tersenyum sadis sambil menginjak kaki Kagura. Sang empunya bukannya merasa sakit, dia malah ikut tersenyum dan langsung menarik Sougo ke tanah.

Kagura berpindah posisi menjadi di atas Sougo yang sudah terbaring di tanah.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, _Sadist_."

Kagura bersiap untuk memukul wajah tampan Sougo, namun tiba tiba suara gemuruh terdengar jelas dari langit yang tepat diatas mereka.

Gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya—sejenak menatap langit yang seketika menjadi mendung dan awan abu-abu—hingga perlahan membentuk lingkaran.

Seperti portal raksasa...?

"Hei, _Sadist_. Kau tahu itu apa?" tanya Kagura kebingungan sambil terus menatap langit itu.

Sougo menghela nafas dan menyingkirkan Kagura dari atas tubuhnya. Pemuda sadis itu ikut menatap ke atas.

"Aku pun tidak tahu, _China_." jawabnya singkat.

Sougo memperhatikan ke sekelilingnya. Dia menemukan suatu hal yang aneh dengan keadaan di sekitar.

Langit yang mendung dan berbentuk portal hanya ada di atas mereka.

Aneh.

Kenapa? Padahal langit di tempat lain tetap berwarna biru muda dan cerah, pikirnya sambil mencari jawaban di kepalanya.

Aneh... Sungguh aneh.

Kagura berdiri dan mencengkram baju Sougo kuat. Dia mulai merasakan portal itu seperti menarik tubuhnya perlahan-lahan tapi pasti.

"Oi, _China_ —Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku."

Sougo berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Kagura di bajunya, namun gadis Yato itu malah mencengkram bajunya lebih kuat dan memeluk Sougo.

" _S_ - _Sadist_ , aku bisa merasakan kalau portal ini akan menarik kita berdua. Ayo pergi dari sini- _aru_!" pekik Kagura pelan. Sougo yang mulai merasakan tarikan dari portal itu pun akhirnya menyetujui perkataan Kagura.

Mereka harus pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya.

"Kita akan berlari. Ayo pergi, _China_!"

Kagura mengangguk dan ikut berlari bersama Sougo.

Namun belum saja kedua orang itu keluar dari taman, tubuh mereka berdua sudah terangkat dari tanah.

Portal itu benar-benar menarik mereka berdua.

"A-Ah, apa ini? A-Aku tidak mau- _aru_! Jangan tarik aku!"

Kagura berusaha untuk turun ke bawah tapi tidak bisa. Tubuh mereka berdua semakin jauh jaraknya dari tanah.

Sougo menyadari bahwa mereka sudah tidak bisa kabur dari tempat itu.

Saat ini yang harus dia lakukan hanyalah pasrah dan melihat kemana portal ini akan membawa mereka pergi.

"Sudahlah, _China_ —jangan berontak. Tenang saja." Sougo tersenyum tipis, memegang tangannya yang panik agar bisa menenangkannya—sekaligus agar tak terpisah.

 _Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungimu_ , batin Sougo.

Kagura berhenti berontak dan akhirnya ikut pasrah bersama Sougo.

Semoga saja portal itu tidak membawa mereka ke tempat yang aneh.

 **SS** **SIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGG** **!**

Portal itu menghilang tanpa jejak bersama dengan Sougo dan Kagura.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[F**_ _ **uture, 5 years later**_ _ **...]**_

Portal waktu muncul sesaat dan menghilang lagi ketika sudah menjatuhkan Kagura dan Sougo ke tanah.

 _BRUU_ _UKK!_

Kagura terjatuh di atas tubuh Sougo, membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan. Dia mendorong tubuh Kagura kasar.

"Sakit, dasar bodoh!" Kagura berteriak, namun Sougo menghiraukannya.

Dia berdiri, membersihkan baju seragamnya yang kotor lalu memperhatikan sekeliling.

Tempat yang tidak asing baginya.

Sougo berjalan meninggalkan Kagura yang masih mengomel tidak jelas. Dia terus memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan teliti.

Sougo sangat mengenal tempat ini. Meskipun ada yang berbeda sedikit, tapi dia yakin—

—bahwa ini adalah Edo.

"Oi, jangan meninggalkanku seperti itu- _aru_. Aku tidak tahu ini dimana." sahut Kagura yang muncul di belakang Sougo. Dia berjalan di samping pemuda itu sambil merengut.

Sougo melirik Kagura sekilas sebelum kembali fokus ke jalanan.

"Kau tidak menyadarinya? Sudah kuduga kau itu bodoh, _China_." ejek Sougo dengan senyuman liciknya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau mau aku membunuhmu sekarang juga—Huh..?"

Kagura terdiam ketika mereka berdua melewati jembatan yang sangat tidak asing di matanya.

Jembatan yang menjadi salah satu tempat favoritnya di Edo.

"Apa ini Edo?" tanyanya singkat.

"Kau baru menyadarinya? Kita memang di Edo. Tapi sepertinya ini bukan di waktu kita yang sebenarnya. Banyak yang sudah terlihat berubah."

Mendengar itu, Kagura berpikir sejenak.

"Hmm... Begitukah? Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke Yorozuya. Mungkin Gin- _chan_ ada disana."

Kagura menarik tangan Sougo dan mengajaknya untuk berlari. Mau tidak mau—Sougo mengikuti keinginan gadis Yato kesayangannya tersebut.

Sesampainya di Yorozuya, Kagura mengetuk pintu yang ada di hadapannya keras.

"Gin- _chaaaaaaaann_! Kau ada di dalam?" teriak Kagura sambil terus mengetuk pintu.

Tidak ada respon.

"GIN- _CHAAAAAAAAANNNN_!" Kagura berteriak lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Dia sudah membulatkan tekad—kalau masih tidak ada respon setelah ini, gadis Yato itu akan mendobrak pintunya dan menerobos masuk ke dalam.

" _Yosh_ , 1... 2—"

 **SREEEEEEKKKK**

Perlahan, pintu _Shoji_ terbuka.

Namun yang membuka pintu bukanlah sosok samurai berambut perak yang dia maksud—melainkan dua anak kecil yang tidak dia kenal.

Kalau diperhatikan, mungkin umurnya sekitar 10 tahunan. Yang perempuan berambut perak panjang diurai, berponi V, dan memiliki manik biru kegelapan. Sedangkan yang laki-laki berambut hitam-keriting dan memiliki manik rubi terang.

Keduanya menatap anak-anak itu datar dan terdiam layaknya patung.

Entah kenapa, mereka merasa kalau anak-anak itu terlihat seperti orang yang mereka kenal.

Kedua anak kecil itu menatap Kagura dan Sougo dengan keheranan yang amat sangat. Mereka kebingungan.

"Yuu, kenapa Kagura- _san_ mengecil?" gumam—yang masih bisa terdengar—saat anak perempuan berambut perak menyikut anak laki-laki di sampingnya—yang dia sebut sebagai Yuu.

"Aku pun tidak tahu, Yuki- _neechan_." jawab Yuu dengan polos dan bingung.

Dia maju mendekati tamu mereka dan memperhatikan wajah Sougo dan Kagura dari dekat.

"E-Eehh? Ap—Apa yang kau lakukan- _aru_?" ucap Kagura panik.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mereka siapa?

Semua hal yang tidak masuk akal ini berputar di kepala Kagura. Dia mendadak pusing.

Melihat Kagura yang kewalahan, Sougo mendorong pelan Yuu agar menjauh dari gadis Yato yang panik tak ketulungan tersebut.

"Kalian siapa, bocah?" tanya Sougo dingin.

Kedua anak kecil itu menatap satu sama lain sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sougo.

"Sougo- _san_ melupakan kami berdua? Aku Yuu dan dia Yuki." kata Yuu sambil menunjuk Yuki dengan polosnya.

"Kami berdua anak dari Papa Gintoki dan Papi Toshirou." sambung Yuki dengan senyuman imut.

 _APA?! ANAK?_ _!?_ _! ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN_ _!_

"Hahaha... Jangan bercanda- _aru_. Toshi dan Gin- _chan_ itu laki-laki kan? Tidak mungkin salah satu dari mereka hamil dan melahirkan kalian." bantah Kagura sambil menggelengkan kepala jingganya dan tertawa canggung.

"Ya, si _China_ bodoh ini benar—Mungkin kalian anak dari perempuan yang dihamili _Danna_ dan juga Hijikata- _san_." Sougo mengangguk penuh keyakinan dengan jawabannya sendiri.

Hanya itu 'kan jawaban yang masuk akal saat ini?

Namun sepertinya Dewi Fortuna berkata lain pada tebak-tebakan mereka.

Yuu dan Yuki merengut karena perkataan tamu mereka itu.

Dengan kesal Yuki berteriak dari arah pintu menuju ke dalam, "PAPAAAAAA! KAGURA- _SAN_ DAN SOUGO- _SAN_ MENGATAKAN HAL YANG ANEH!"

Langkah kaki samar-samar terdengar menuju ke arah keempat manusia yang ada disana.

"Ada apa, Yuki? Jangan berteriak seperti itu.."

Suara yang sangat mereka kenal dan familiar —terdengar dari dalam.

Sougo dan Kagura menatap satu sama lain, menunggu si pemilik suara itu keluar.

Tidak mungkin...

Tidak lama kemudian, bos Yorozuya ternyata keluar—sambil pose kegiatan menggali lubang hidung harta karun seperti biasanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sampai kau berteria—..." Dia sedikit terkejut melihat Kagura dan Sougo yang terlihat lebih muda dari seharusnya.

"Eehhh... Kagura, Okita- _kun_ , kenapa kalian berdua mengecil, ha?" tanya Gintoki kebingungan sambil menghampiri dengan agak heran.

"Mengecil? Apa maksudmu Gin- _chan_ / _Danna_?" jawab Kagura dan Sougo bersamaan.

Hal yang tidak mereka mengerti bertambah banyak. Sepertinya mereka harus banyak bertanya hari ini.

Gintoki yang menyadari sesuatu pun hanya bisa menghela nafas—menepuk jidatnya dengan tangan lain; terlihat baru sadar setelah berpikir akan sesuatu.

"Masuklah, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Gintoki—samurai berambut perak itu masuk duluan ke dalam rumah, diikuti dengan Yuki yang masih kesal. Sementara Yuu yang masih ada di depan—menarik pelan tangan keduanya agar segera masuk.

Di dalam, Gintoki mulai menjelaskan semuanya—menjelaskan bahwa dunia yang mereka datangi adalah masa depan, menjelaskan siapa Yuu dan Yuki—dan juga bagaimana bisa Kagura dan Sougo dari masa lalu terlempar ke masa depan.

"Kakek tua itu sedang menguji coba alat baru yang dia buat beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dia terus-menerus mengoceh ingin membuat alat _Time Travel_ —tapi aku tidak menyangka kalianlah yang akan datang kesini akibat uji coba alat itu. Pantas saja kalian tidak mengenal Yuu dan Yuki." jelas Gintoki sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala kedua anak yang di sampingnya.

Semua pertanyaan yang dipikirkan Sougo dan Kagura terjawab sudah.

Portal yang membawa mereka ternyata berasal dari alat _Time Travel_ yang dibuat Gengai. Alat itu belum sempurna, jadi bukan Gengai lah yang datang ke masa lalu—melainkan mereka berdua yang terbawa ke masa depan.

"Jadi Gin- _chan_ , bagaimana cara agar kita bisa kembali ke masa lalu?" tanya Kagura serius.

Gintoki mengangkat bahunya, tanda kalau dia tidak tahu apa-apa akan soal tetek bengek seperti ini.

" _Danna_ , itu berarti kau sudah menikah dengan Hijikata- _san_ 'kan? Dan bocah-bocah ini anak dari kalian berdua?"

Sougo menatap Yuu dan Yuki secara bergantian. Dia bisa memanfaatkan hal ini untuk mem- _blackmailing_ Hijikata di masa lalu.

 _Itu pasti akan menyenangkan_ , pikirnya. Sougo menyeringai, tidak sabar ingin melihat ekspresi Hijikata. Sementara kedua anak kecil itu cuma menatap keheranan dalam diam.

"Jangan coba-coba kau mengancam diriku di masa lalu, Sougo."

Seseorang menyahut dari arah pintu dapur. Orang itu bersandar di pintu sambil menghisap rokok kesukaannya.

Semua orang di ruangan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Ohh~ Hijikata- _san_ —Ah maaf, sekarang kau sudah menjadi Sakata- _san_ , heh?" Sougo tersenyum licik.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis Hijikata. Kalau dirinya yang dulu pasti mungkin sudah menyerang Sougo langsung. Namun karena ada Yuu dan Yuki disana, Hijikata yang sekarang tidak akan melakukan itu.

"Cih, tidak menyenangkan." Sougo berdecih, tidak puas dengan reaksi Hijikata

Yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum kecil dan mendekati Yuu dan Yuki. Anak-anaknya tersebut memeluk kaki Hijikata dan tertawa girang.

Melihat itu, Kagura menatap pemandangan itu dengan iri.

"Enak ya... Aku juga ingin memiliki anak seperti itu..." Kagura mengucapkan kata kata itu secara tidak sadar.

Sougo yang ada di sampingnya langsung menoleh dan menatap Kagura tidak percaya.

Kagura iri ingin memiliki anak?

" _China_ , kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Tak biasanya..." Sougo bertanya dengan sedikit gelisah.

 _Kenapa Kagura berpikiran seperti itu?_ _Apa dia memiliki seseorang yang dia sukai dan ingin menikah dengan orang itu? Memiliki anak dari orang itu?_

Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Sougo tidak akan mengijinkan hal itu terjadi.

Kagura itu miliknya.

"Eh? Memangnya aku berkata sesuatu?" Kagura bertanya balik dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

 **TWITCH**

Sougo mendadak geram dalam hati juga hampir potek.

 _D_ _asar perempuan sialan! Berani-beraninya berekspresi seperti itu setelah membuatku panik_ , umpat Sougo dalam hati yang terjahili oleh perkataan polos Kagura.

Gintoki dan Hijikata terkekeh melihat pasangan bodoh yang ada di hadapan mereka sekarang ini.

"Sougo- _san_ , dimana Souta- _kun_? Kau tidak mengajaknya?" sahut Yuki sambil mendekati Sougo.

 _Souta? Siapa?_

"Souta? Siapa itu?" Sougo bertanya datar dan tak tahu—membuat Yuu dan Yuki menatapnya _s_ _hock_.

Anak-anak itu masih belum tahu, kalau Sougo dan Kagura yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini bukanlah Sougo dan Kagura dari masa depan yang sering mereka temui.

"Eh? Ke-Kenapa mereka terlihat kaget seperti itu- _aru_? Hei, Souta itu siapa?"

Kali ini Kagura yang bertanya. Dia sama bingungnya dengan Sougo.

"Souta itu—"

"Kalian harus mencari tahu sendiri."

Gintoki sudah mau menjawab pertanyaan mereka namun Hijikata memotong perkataannya terlebih dahulu.

 _Yah, petunjuk untuk pertanyaannya tidak dapat deh._

Sougo dan Kagura menatap satu sama lain lalu mengangguk. Mereka akan mencari tau siapa itu Souta sekaligus mencari bagaimana cara untuk bisa kembali ke masa lalu.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Sougo dan Kagura berpamitan dan langsung pergi dari Yorozuya.

Setelah merasa mereka jauh, Gintoki menyeletuk, "Mereka pasti akan sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui Souta itu siapa."

"Iya.. Kau benar, Gintoki. Mereka akan segera tahu apa kebahagiaan mereka di masa depan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sougo terus mengelilingi kota tempat tinggalnya itu tanpa henti. Dia harus secepatnya menemukan petunjuk cara untuk kembali ke masa lalu agar dia bisa pulang ke tempat asalnya bersama Kagura.

Sougo dan Kagura lebih memilih untuk berpencar. Sougo mencari Gengai sedangkan Kagura akan mencari tahu siapa itu Souta.

Kerja sama yang bagus, bukan? Dengan begitu mereka bisa mendapatkan petunjuk lebih cepat.

Saat ini, Sougo sedang berjalan menelusuri sungai di pinggiran Edo. Dia berniat untuk beristirahat sebentar disana. Pemuda tersebut duduk di pinggiran sungai. Sambil menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus, tak disengaja—dia melihat seorang perempuan cantik berambut jingga panjang diurai yang sedang bermain lempar bola tidak jauh dari tempatnya bersama anak kecil.

Kedua orang itu bermain dengan begitu riangnya, membuat sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di wajah Sougo.

 _D_ _ia seperti_ China, pikir Sougo dalam hati ketima memperhatikan orang itu sekilas.

Sialnya, perempuan tersebut tidak sengaja melempar bolanya tepat ke arahnya.

 **BUAAKK!**

Alhasil bola itu mengenai kepala Sougo lumayan keras, membuatnya terkapar sambil meringis di tanah pinggur sungai.

"Ah! Aduh, maafkan aku- _aru_. Aku tidak sengaja." sahut perempuan sambil berlari mendekati Sougo. Anak kecil yang bersamanya pun mengikutinya di belakang.

Sougo terdiam sejenak.

 _Ha?_ _Aru?_

"Uhm, apa kau baik baik saja? Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja—HWEEHH? SOUGO?!"

Perempuan itu terpekik kaget sampai berteriak karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Sougo mendongak dan manik rubinya seketika membelalak.

" _China_...?"

Sougo menatap Kagura Dewasa dengan tatapan _s_ _hock_.

Apa Kagura akan secantik ini ketika sudah dewasa?

Tidak bisa dipercaya.

Anak kecil yang bersama Kagura tadi—bersembunyi di belakang kakinya sambil menggenggam bajunya kuat.

Kagura mengesampingkan keterkejutannya dan menggendong anak itu.

"Mama, itu Papa?" tanya anak kecil bersurai coklat pasir sama seperti Sougo dan memiliki manik safir seperti Kagura.

Dia mengelus kepala anak itu lembut lalu tersenyum. "Coba Souta tanya sendiri ke orangnya."

Kagura Dewasa menurunkan Soutarou ke bawah.

Perlahan anak kecil itu mendekati Sougo dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi menggemaskan.

"Papa?"

 **JLEB**

Ucapan pelan anak kecil itu membuat jantung Sougo berdetak cepat.

Dia menatap balik mata anak itu dengan lembut, sebelum meraih tubuh mungil Soutarou dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

Tanpa bertanya pun, satu kesimpulan sudah muncul di kepala Sougo.

 _Ya. Ini dia buktinya._

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Sougo? Dan baju itu, rambut itu... Hmm... Kau datang dari masa lalu ya? Itu berarti kau belum mengutarakan perasaanmu kepadaku, hah? Dasar pengecut." kata Kagura dingin.

Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, menghiraukan Sougo yang terkejut karena dikasih pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Diamlah, _China_. Aku membutuhkan waktu untuk mengutarakannya." Sougo menjawabnya datar juga karena malas membahasnya.

Dia hanya belum siap. Itu saja.

Pemuda itu berdiri menghadap Kagura sambil menggendong Soutarou. Tinggi mereka tidaklah jauh tapi Kagura masih kalah tinggi.

"Kau tahu, di dunia ini kau mengutarakannya sesudah perang bersama Utsuro berakhir. Lama sekali, bodoh. Apa kau pikir aku mau menunggunya lagi selama itu?" ujar Kagura kesal sambil mengambil Soutarou dari gendongan Sougo.

Yang bersangkutan hanya menunduk dan tidak merespon apapun.

Benar. Dia benar-benar pengecut.

Melihat responnya, Kagura menghela nafas panjang. Dia getok kepala pemuda sadis yang dia kenal lumayan keras—membuat dia meringis kesakitan.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau memikirkan dirimu yang pengecut. Aku tahu... Kau adalah dia—tapi disaat yang sama kau juga bukan dia. Pikirkanlah bagaimana untuk kau mengutarakan perasaanmu lebih awal, _Sadist_." Kagura tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Ayo ikut denganku ke rumah. Kau ingin melihat kebahagiaanmu di dunia ini 'kan?" sambungnya sambil berjalan duluan.

 _Aku ta_ _hu_ _itu_ _, b_ _aka_ China, ucapnya di dalam hati. Dia menatap kepergian Kagura beberapa belas langkah sebelum mengikutinya dari belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Di sisi lain...**_

Kagura berlari kesana-kemari mencari petunjuk namun tidak menemukan apapun alias nihil. Dia sempat nyasar karena letak bangunan disana ada yang sudah berubah atau pun di ganti dengan bangunan baru.

Gadis Yato itu terengah-engah sambil bersandar di pagar kayu yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ah... Aku lelah- _aru_." gumamnya pelan sambil menoleh kesana kemari, mencari tempat untuk beristirahat.

Kagura berbalik dan menatap bangunan yang pagarnya tadi dia sandari. Tulisan "DOJO" terpampang jelas di depan pintu masuk halaman bangunan itu.

 _Dojo kah? Aku mungkin bisa beristirahat disini_ , pikirnya sebelum perlahan memasuki dojo itu sekaligus memperhatikan sekeliling—takut ada yang memergokinya karena asal masuk.

Beruntungnya, di Dojo itu sepi dan tidak terlihat ada satu pun orang pun yang berlatih disana.

Kagura berjalan lebih jauh ke dalam.

Sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara pedang kendo yang diayunkan.

 _A_ _da orang yang berlatih? Mungkin aku akan melihatnya_ , pikirnya.

Kagura mendekati suara itu dan mengintip ke dalam dojo lewat jendela. Terlihat disana ada lelaki tampan berambut panjang diikat sedang berlatih sendirian. _Hakama_ bagian atas yang dia pakai dilepas,—seperti Gintoki, namun tidak sebelah dan tidak memakai baju lagi di dalam—memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang.

Kagura terpesona dengan sosok lelaki itu. Dia ingin melihatnya lebih dekat.

Dengan keberanian dia mengintip lewat pintu.

Seakan tahu ada yang mengintip, pria tersebut berhenti mengayunkan pedang.

"Siapa disana? Keluarlah atau aku yang akan memotongmu." tanyanya dingin. Dia menyadari bahwa ada orang yang memperhatikannya.

Karena kaget, Kagura mundur beberapa langkah dan terjatuh ke lantai kayu.

"Aduh!.. Ugh, sakit..." ringisnya sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sedikit terbentur. Dia tidak menyadari kalau lelaki tampan yang dia kagumi tadi berada di hadapannya sekarang.

" _China_?"

Matanya terbuka otomatis ketika mendengar suara familiar.

 _Huh?_ China _?_

Kagura mendongak, memperhatikan lelaki di hadapannya dengan detail. Warna rambut itu, manik rubi itu, suara itu...

 _SADIST?!_

Kagura langsung berdiri dan menatap manik Sougo Dewasa dari dekat. Gadis Yato itu masih tidak bisa mempercayai fakta—kalau lelaki tampan di hadapannya itu adalah _Sadist_ tercintanya.

"Kagura."

Panggilan santai itu bahkan berhasil membuat wajah Kagura memerah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Dia mengakui kalau pemuda di hadapan itu Okita Sougo—yang bisa membuatnya menjadi tidak karuan seperti sekarang ini hanyalah dia; Okita Sougo.

Kagura mundur menjauhi Sougo Dewasa sambil menutup wajahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas.

Sougo Dewasa menyeringai kecil, ide jahat muncul di kepalanya.

Dia berjalan mendekati Kagura lalu mengurung pergerakannya dengan kedua tangannya ditempelkan ke tembok.

" _China_ , kenapa kau mau berlari dariku, hm? Kau itu istriku 'kan?" bisik Sougo Dewasa dengan suara seduktif.

Sebenarnya dia sudah tau kalau Kagura yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah Kagura dari masa lalu—bukan Kagura istrinya. Tapi kalau dia tidak menggodanya, itu bukan seorang Okita Sougo 'kan?

"I-istrimu? Apa maksudmu- _aru_?" balas Kagura sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dengan terbata-bata. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena respon.

"Hmm~ Kejam sekali, _China_. Apa kau melupakan malam-malam kita bersama sampai kita menghasilkan anak, hah?"

Sougo Dewasa terus menggoda Kagura sambil terus memberikan bisikan-bisikan seduktif di dekat telinga.

"A-anak?! Ja-jangan berkhayal. Aku tidak mungkin mengandung anakmu!.."

"Kau melupakan Souta juga? Ibu yang kejam."

Sougo Dewasa tertawa kecil sebelum menjauh dari Kagura dan bersandar di tiang Dojo.

Kagura seketika mengingat pertanyaan Yuki kepada Sougo sewaktu mereka berada di Yorozuya.

 _Jadi Souta itu adalah anakku dengan si_ Sadist _ya_ , batin Kagura.

Dia menatap lurus manik rubi Sougo.

"Aku benar-benar menikah denganmu?" tanya Kagura datar.

Mendengar itu, Sougo menjawabnya dengan tawa sarkastik, sementara Kagura memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

 _K_ _enapa dia malah tertawa?_

Kagura memperhatikan Sougo yang perlahan memakai _Hakama_ atasannya lagi. Setelah bajunya rapih, dia mendekati Kagura dan mengangkatnya _a la bridal style_.

"UWAH! A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH?! TURUNKAN AKU!" Kagura memberontak sambil memukuli dada Sougo Dewasa.

"Diamlah, _China_. Kau mau lihat anak kita 'kan? Aku akan membawamu ke rumah kita berdua." kata Sougo masih dengan suara yang menggoda.

Kagura mendadak terdiam—membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah di dada Sougo Dewasa yang bidang.

 _A_ _ku membenci Sadist yang ini_ _. Tetap sama sadisnya seperti sekarang_ , batin Kagura yang bergerumel.

Sougo terkekeh pelan dan membawa Kagura kecil ke rumah mereka di masa itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Kediaman Okita**_ _ **...]**_

Sougo dan Kagura Dewasa sampai duluan dirumah itu. Sang Kapten Divisi Shinsengumi tersebut memperhatikan sekeliling rumah; mulai dari perabotan, letak ruangan, dan juga jejeran foto keluarga mereka. Semua foto ketika mereka masih berpacaran, menikah, sampai punya anak pun dipampang jelas di dinding ruang tamu.

Senyuman kecil terukir wajah Sougo saat melihat foto itu satu-persatu.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu? _Kimochi warui-aru_." ujar Kagura datar.

Dia menurunkan Soutarou ke bawah dan langsung menuju dapur.

"Aku pikir orang itu akan segera pulang, tunggu saja." sambungnya sambil sedikit berteriak dari dapur. Kagura Dewasa membuatkan teh untuk Sougo dan susu untuk Soutarou. Di ruang tamu pemuda itu duduk sambil bermain dengan sang anak masa depan.

Tidak lama dari itu, Kagura dan Sougo Dewasa pun sampai disana.

"Aku pulang—!" Sougo Dewasa masuk, masih dalam posisi mengangkat Kagura _a la bridal style_.

Dia masuk ke ruang tamu dan terdiam ketika melihat dirinya yang masih muda.

Begitu dengan Sougo—terkejut melihat Kagura tercintanya digendong oleh lelaki lain—padahal sebenarnya dirinya tahu, bahwa itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Aura hitam seketika mengelilingi Sougo.

Dia cemburu? Mungkin.

Meskipun itu rasanya bodoh karena lelaki yang menggendong Kagura saat ini adalah dirinya sendiri.

 _Ah, cinta memang buta._

Dengan cepat, Sougo mengeluarkan katana miliknya dan menodongkannya ke leher Sougo Dewasa.

"Jangan sentuh _China_." ucapnya dingin sambil menatap tajam Sougo Dewasa.

Yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum simpul dan langsung menjatuhkan Kagura ke lantai tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Oke, sudah aku lepas."

"Arghh! Oi, sialan kau, _Sadist_!"

Kagura menarik rambut panjang Sougo Dewasa kuat. Alhasil sang empunya meringis kesakitan.

"Hentikan, kau _China_ bodoh!" Sougo Dewasa berusaha melepaskan genggaman kuat Kagura dari rambutnya.

Kalian tahu kan bagaimana rasanya di jambak? Apalagi Kagura lah yang menjambak rambutnya.

Sakitnya tidak tertahankan.

Bisa rontok mendadak rambut febeles miliknya.

Selagi mereka bertiga ribut-ribut di ruang tamu, Kagura Dewasa membawakan minum untuk mereka semua dan menaruhnya di meja.

Dia dengan santainya duduk di sofa dan menghiraukan orang-orang yang sedang ribut itu.

"Mama, kenapa Mama dan Papa ada dua?" tanya Soutarou polos sambil duduk di pangkuan Kagura Dewasa.

"Ah, Souta masih kecil—tidak akan mengerti. Ayo. Minum susu saja, ya." Kagura Dewasa memberikan susu ke Soutarou lalu menoleh kepada mereka yang masih ribut.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kalian seperti itu? Berhentilah dan duduk."

Seketika ketiga orang itu berhenti bertengkar dan mengikuti perkataan Kagura Dewasa.

Sougo Dewasa duduk di sebelah istrinya dan anaknya. Sedangkan Kagura dan Sougo yang masih muda duduk bersebelahan di sofa yang berhadapan dengan future-self mereka.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan kenapa kalian berdua ada disini?" tanya Kagura Dewasa tanpa basa basi.

"Ah, _Danna_ bilang kami terbawa kesini karena Gengai menguji coba alat buatannya yang berhubungan degan _Time Travel_. Kami berdua terbawa kesini karena alat itu belum sempurna." jawab Sougo seadanya.

Kenapa Sougo yang menjawabnya? Itu karena dari tadi Kagura hanya terus terdiam menatap Soutarou yang sedang meminum susu dari botol susunya.

"Oh... Begitu ya. Jadi kalian bertemu dengan Gintoki- _san_ dan Toshi- _san_ , hm?" Sougo Dewasa angkat bicara.

Dia mengambil teh di meja lalu menyeruputnya. "Berarti kalian sudah tau kalau dua orang itu menikah dan punya anak?"

"Ya, kami tahu. Aku tidak menyangkanya." Sougo memperhatikan Kagura yang masih terdiam menatap Soutarou.

Karena gemas, Sougo pun menepuk punggung Kagura pelan. "Kalau kau sebegitu penasarannya dengan Souta, jangan diam saja. Ajak dia bicara, dasar bodoh."

"Eh? Uhm, apa benar tidak apa-apa? Dia tidak akan menangis 'kan?" tanya Kagura ragu. Kagura Dewasa terkekeh dan berbisik ke Soutarou.

"Souta, dekatilah Mama yang disana." Kagura Dewasa menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Soutarou mengangguk dan mendekati Kagura muda yang masih berbicara dengan Sougo.

"Mama." panggilnya dengan suara yang menggemaskan.

 **JLEB**

Hatinya terpanah keimutan Soutarou—Kagura refleks langsung menoleh dan memeluk anak tersebut.

"Aaahhhh~~~ Kau lucu sekali- _aru_!~" Kagura menyatukan pipinya dengan pipi anak masa depannya itu. Dia terlihat sangat senang. Kedua Sougo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Terus, apa kalian sudah menemui Gengai? Kalau belum, kalian tinggallah disini sehari. Besok aku akan mengantarkan kalian berdua kesana."

"Dia benar, kalian tidurlah di kamar tamu. Eh—tapi, kamar tamunya hanya ada satu." celetuk Kagura Dewasa sedikit kebingungan.

"Atau kau tidur saja denganku, Kagu." lanjutnya sambil menatap dirinya yang muda.

"Aku tidak setuju. Malam ini aku ingin tetap tidur bersamamu, Kagura." sanggah Sougo dewasa dengan datar.

Wajah Kagura Dewasa tiba-tiba memerah.

"Apa yang kau katakan di depan mereka, bodoh?" Kagura Dewasa berbisik ke suaminya itu dan hanya di balas dengan seringaian kecil.

"Tidak usah, _China_ akan tidur bersamaku."

Kali ini Kagura yang terkejut dengan pernyataan Sougo. Wajahnya ikut memerah sampai ke telinga.

"A-apa yang kau katakan, _Sadist_! Aku tidak mau tidur bersama—"

"Selain itu ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan berdua denganmu." potongnya sambil menatap serius kepada Kagura.

Pasangan suami istri di hadapan mereka itu hanya tersenyum kecil, mengetahui apa yang akan dibicarakan Sougo nanti. Kagura terdiam dan menunduk malu.

Malam itu, makan malam yang biasanya hanya terdiri dari tiga orang sekarang bertambah menjadi lima orang. Kagura dan Sougo masih saja terus bertengkar dan berebut makanan yang sama, sedangkan Kagura dan Sougo Dewasa hanya menatap mereka sambil tertawa. Mereka seperti melihat kilasan kenangannya secara langsung. Tidak lupa juga, Soutarou juga ikut mengganggu pertengkaran Papa dan Mama mudanya itu—membuat suasana menjadi ramai.

Setelah semuanya beres, Kagura dan Sougo masuk ke kamar tamu yang sudah disiapkan oleh _future_ _-_ _self_ mereka. Dengan canggung mereka duduk saling membelakangi di kasur.

" _Sadist_." Kagura memulai pembicaraan.

Dia menunduk dan bersandar di punggung Sougo. "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Sougo membiarkan gadis yang disukainya itu bersandar di punggung dan mulai berbicara dengan lembut, "Apa yang kau rasakan ketika bertemu mereka— _future_ _-_ _self_ —di dunia ini?"

"Ah... Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku dan kau sudah menikah di dunia ini. Mereka juga sudah memiliki Souta. Aku iri."

"Hmmm.. Kau ingin punya anak, hah?" goda Sougo.

Kagura memerah seketika.

"T-tentu saja setiap perempuan pasti ingin memiliki anak, dasar kau chihuahua bodoh!"

"Hmm... Begitukah?"

Sougo berbalik dan memeluk Kagura dari belakang. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Kagura. "Kalau begitu, jadilah milikku."

 **DEG**

Pernyataan itu membuat Kagura langsung _sport_ jantung.

"E-Ehh? A-Apa ma-maksudmu? Jangan bercanda, _Sadist_. S-selain itu, lepaskan aku." Kagura menjawab terbata-bata, wajahnya sudah sepenuhnya memerah, jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Dia merasa kalau suara detak jantungnya terdengar sangat jelas.

Sougo memeluk Kagura lebih erat. "Aku menyukaimu, Kagura."

Kagura terkejut—tidak menyangka kalau orang yang dicintainya selama ini akan mengutarakan perasaannya duluan.

Dia merasa bahagia sekaligus terharu.

 _A_ _khirnya..._

Akhirnya mereka bisa bersama dan menjalin hubungan yang jelas.

 _Apa ini karena mereka datang ke masa depan?_

Mungkin saja itu alasannya.

Kagura sangat berterimakasih kepada _future_ _-sel_ _f_ mereka di dunia itu. Karena mereka berdualah, dirinya yang sekarang bisa bersama Sougo.

Kagura menyentuh lembut tangan Sougo yang memeluknya.

"Iya... Aku juga menyukaimu, Sougo." ucapnya dengan malu-malu kucing.

Sougo tersenyum tipis mendengarnya dan membalikkan badan Kagura.

Dengan lembut dia tangkup pipi Kagura dan menatap mata safirnya lurus.

"Aku akan melindungimu." Sougo mengecup sekilas dahi Kagura lalu memeluknya lagi.

Kagura tertawa kecil dan membalas pelukan Sougo.

Mereka berdua tiba-tiba merasa mengantuk dan akhirnya, pasangan itu tertidur dalam posisi sambil memeluk satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya—seperti yang diduga. Kagura dan Sougo Dewasa menggoda diri mereka sendiri yang baru saja keluar dari kamar tamu. Wajah keduanya memerah dan tidak berani menatap satu sama lain.

Sougo Dewasa terus menghasut dirinya yang lebih muda, sedangkan Kagura dewasa memeluk dirinya yang lebih muda. Mereka berdua ikut senang akan perkembangan hubungan mereka berdua.

Setelah semuanya makan bersama dalam suasana yang bahagia, mereka pun bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke tempat Gengai.

Sebenarnya Sougo Dewasa kemarin malam mendatangi Gengai dan menanyakan apakah alatnya sudah benar apa belum.

Mekanis terhebat di Edo pun mengkonfirmasi bahwa alatnya sudah sepenuhnya sempurna dan bisa mengembalikan Kagura dan Sougo muda kapan pun.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, mereka berlima—bersama Soutarou—langsung pergi ke tempat Gengai.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[**_ _ **Tempat Gengai**_ _ **...]**_

"Ohh! Kalian sudah datang. Maafkan aku yang sudah tidak sengaja membawa kalian kemari." ucap Gengai ketika Kagura dan Sougo datang.

"Tidak apa apa. Tapi, benarkah alat buatanmu itu sudah sempurna?" tanya Sougo serius sambil memicingkan matanya curiga.

Kalau alatnya membuat mereka berpindah ke masa yang lain lagi, Sougo akan membunuhnya.

"Sudah sempurna. Tenang saja—Ah, kalian berbicaralah dulu dengan _future_ _-_ _self_ kalian. Aku akan menyiapkan alatnya sebentar."

Sougo dan Kagura mengangguk lalu mendekati futur-self mereka.

Kagura memeluk dirinya yang dewasa erat. "Terimakasih sudah membantu kami- _aru_."

"Tidak usah berterimakasih, Kagu. Berbahagialah dengannya, ya." Kagura Dewasa mengelus punggung Kagura lembut.

Soutarou menarik baju Kagura pelan, menyuruh dia untuk berjongkok. Dia pun menuruti kemauan Soutarou.

"Ada apa Sou—"

 **CHU**

Soutarou mencium pipi Kagura sekilas lalu tersenyum girang. Anaknya juga pasti ingin mengantar kedua orang tuanya dengan senyuman 'kan?

Kagura tertawa kecil dan memeluk Soutarou erat.

Kalau para perempuan berpamitan dengan saling memeluk, para laki-laki hanya terdiam dan bingung harus melakukan apa. Selain itu, laki-laki tidak harus berpelukan juga 'kan?

 _Cie yang gengsi._

Karena mereka hanya terdiam satu sama lain, Sougo Dewasa pun mengalah dan mendekati dirinya yang lebih muda. Dia tepuk kedua pundak Sougo keras.

"Jaga dia." ujarnya singkat.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menjaganya." balas Sougo dengan senyuman percaya diri.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Gengai memanggil mereka dan menyuruh mereka berdua berdiri di lingkaran yang terbentuk di tanah. Kagura dan Sougo menuruti perintah Gengai dan berdiri di tengah lingkaran tersebut.

Seketika badan mereka bersinar dan mulai menghilang perlahan-lahan.

Kagura melambaikan tangan ke _futur_ _e-s_ _elf_ mereka yang sudah berbahagia.

Sougo tersenyum dan merangkul kekasihnya itu sebelum menghilang dan kembali ke masa mereka sendiri.

Mungkin ini memang perpisahan dengan diri mereka di masa depan.

Tapi hubungan mereka baru saja dimulai, bukan?

Selama ikatan yang mereka miliki sangat kuat terhadap satu sama lain—sehingga mereka berdua pasti akan meraih masa depan yang berbahagia—sama seperti diri mereka di masa depan.

 _Mereka berdua yakin akan masa depan cerah yang menunggu mereka._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- END-**

* * *

.

 **[BONUS CHAPTER]**

.

.

.

Malam ketika Sougo dan Kagura menyatakan perasaan satu sama lain, _f_ _uture_ _-_ _self_ mereka sebenarnya menguping semua pembicaraannya dan mengambil foto mereka berdua yang sedang tertidur dalam posisi saling peluk.

Foto itu mereka cetak dan dipajang di samping foto-foto kebahagiaan mereka yang lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-REAL END-**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading~**

 **===D.N.A. Girlz===**

 **HAAIIIIIII Ketemu lagi dengan saya, DNAgirlz alias Shinju.**

 **Kali ini mengenai tentang 5YL mereka alias ketika mereka udah pada panjang dan maju wkwkwk**

 **Rasanya sangat membuat kita campur aduk #apaan sich ANYWAY~ untuk prompt kali ini adalah future style dan maka dari itu saya dan Shena membuatnya menjadi tema portal-portalan—tapi bukan portal gang ya lol**

 **Untuk kali ini, ada tiga anak kecil yang berhamburan sebagai figuran dan semoga menambah keimutan di chapter wkwkwk**

 **Oke, sekian sich dari itu karena ini pendek sekali AN nya dan saya tak tahu harus ngomong apa wwww yang jelas berterima kasih pada semuanya yang mendukung kami sampai update ini cerita hingga selesai nanti.**

 **Nantikan chap keempat alias** _ **Bad Pick-up Lines**_ **ya!~**

 **Thanks for all of your supports and advices for both of us!~**

 **Dan untuk yang baca, LOVE YOU FULL!~~~**

 **Regards,  
D.N.A. Girlz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===Shiroyasha Shena===**

 **Hollaaaaaaaa Shena desu~~~~**

 **Aku dan Shinju kembali membawa ff OkiKagu Week Day 3 dengan Prompt Future, 5 Years Later.**

 **Apa kalian tau Parallel Worlds? Nah ini bisa dibilang masa depan OkiKagu di dunia Parallel. Tanpa ada penyakit Wabah Putih itu seperti di Movie 2 Gintama Eien ni Nare.**

 **DAN TENTU SAJA GIN-CHAN 5YL MASIH HIDUP DISINI...**

 **Dia malah sudah berbahagia dengan Hijikata nya tercinta...**

 **Disini aku dan Shinju membuat Kagura dan Sougo sudah memiliki satu anak, namanya Okita Soutarou.**

 **Kalau kalian bertanya tanya kapan Kagura mengandung Souta? Karena Kagura dewasa berumur 19 tahun dan Souta dua tahun, Jadi dia hamil sewaktu umur 17 tahun. Muda banget ya? Biarlah... Salahkan Sougo yang sudah membenamkan benihnya di rahim Kagura... /slap**

 **Untuk Yuu dan Yuki, mereka sebenarnya OC punyaku di ff M-PREG GINHIJI yang aku publish di Wattpad...**

 **Reader pecinta GinHiji mampir ya dan baca~~~~**

 **Nama username nya 'sakatashenachan' *ko malah promosi ya?**

 **Buat reader yang nanyain kapan ff nya publish lagi, MAKASIH BANGET LHO YA... AAAAAHHH LOVE YOU...**

 **Buat yang sudah review juga THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

 **Aku dan Shinju akan berusaha lagi buat mengetik OkiKagu Week hari selanjutnya...**

 **Jangan lupa buat review ff kami hari ini ya~~~~**

 **Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu lagi besok~~~~~**

 **SHINJU! GANBARU ZOOOOOOO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAK BUAT KRISAR~ THANKS!~**

 **Love,**

 **Shena & Shinju**


	4. Bad Pick-up Lines: Hopeless Romance

**Umbrella X Sword (OkiKagu Drabbles)  
by Collaboration of Shiroyasha Shena & D.N.A. Girlz**

 **Gintama by Sorachi-** _ **sensei**_

 **We just own this fic, the prompts are from the OkiKagu Event on LINE & FB. The disclaimer belongs back to its own.**

 **Warning: Fourth chap—NEED SOME LOVE, SILLINESS, AND DUMBASS OOC!**

 **Pairing: Okita X Kagura 4EVER (+ Kondo & Hijikata as the side charas)**

 **Rating: T+**

 **Genre (this chapter): Romance/Comedy/Random**

 **Asli dari pemikiran author. Jika iya, itu dikarenakan oleh ketidak sengajaan, mohon dimaklumi. Kalau ada typo, kritik dan saran, tolong bilang ya~**

 **Long Live Gintama Fandom and be creative in any supporting way ^_^**

 **Suka tapi mau review? Yah silahkan review x3**

 **Suka tapi gak mau review? Silahkan Fav~ :D**

 **Gak suka tapi mau review? Ampun jangan flame xC**

 **DLDR! WDGAF LOL**

 **Happy reading guys~**

* * *

 _BGM for this Chapter: Seventeen – Adore U_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa yang akan kalian lakukan kalau salah satu orang yang kalian kenal tiba-tiba berubah sifatnya?

Seperti yang sebelumnya cuek dan dingin—tiba-tiba menjadi riang, atau pun sebaliknya.

Kalau diberi pilihan, reaksi apa yang akan kalian pilih?

Menerimanya begitu saja—atau malah ketakutan karena perubahan drastis itu lalu menjauhinya?

Setiap orang pasti memilih hal yang berbeda.

Tetapi untuk masalah yang ditimpa, Kagura lebih memilih pilihan yang kedua.

Gadis Yato berambut jingga tersebut sedang merasakan rasa takut sekaligus bingung—karena _Sadist_ yang dikenalnya bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini.

Setiap bertemu di jalan, Kagura pasti langsung melesat dan berlari sejauh mungkin untuk menghindari Sougo. Dia tidak mau bertemu Sougo selama orang itu masih bersikap aneh.

Terus apa yang dimaksud Kagura kalau Kapten Divisi 1 Shinsengumi itu bersikap aneh?

Apa Sougo tiba-tiba menjadi seorang masokis alias M? Atau dia justru jadi menyukai Hijikata _Special_?

 _No_. _Nein_. _Non_. _Nada_.

Tidak—Bukan. Bukan itu.

Yang dimaksud Kagura adalah; perubahan sikap Sougo yang tidak pernah lagi mengajaknya bertarung, mengejeknya, atau pun menjahilinya.

Dia akhir-akhir ini selalu menatap Kagura dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan apa artinya.

Orang itu selalu tersenyum—bukan senyum licik seperti biasanya; melainkan senyum bodoh yang sangat tidak cocok untuknya.

Aneh, bukan?

Aneh sekali.

Kagura merasa geli—maka karena itulah, dia sudah menghindari Sougo selama lebih dari seminggu.

 _Dia itu kenapa sih_ , pikirnya sambil terus menelusuri jalanan Edo bersama anjing kesayangannya, Sadaharu.

Kagura terus berjalan bersama anjing piaraannya sambil mengemil _Sukonbu_ kesukaannya. Dia sekali-kali mengelus kepala Sadaharu dan bermain kejar-kejaran bersama. Secara tidak sadar kini dia malah berjalan di depan markas Shinsengumi.

Gadis Yato itu berhenti di tempat sebelum memperhatikan ke sekeliling—berharap kalau Sougo sedang tidak ada di dekat markas. Setelah memastikan bahwa si _Sadist_ yang dia maksud tidak ada, Kagura menghela nafas lega.

Dia berniat untuk kembali—sebelum suara yang sangat familiar terdengar dari belakangnya.

" _China_."

Kagura seketika bergidik.

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, gadis itu langsung menaiki sang piaraan—memerintahkan Sadaharu untuk berlari.

Namun sialnya, baru saja Sadaharu berlari beberapa langkah—Sougo melemparnya dengan _katana_ —yang masih ditutup sarungnya—tepat dikepalanya.

Kagura terjatuh dari atas sang anjing—dengan kepalanya mendapatkan hadiah sambutan dari jalanan di bawahnya alias terbentur.

 _Double hit on the head._

"Arghh! Sialan! Kenapa ini terjadi kepadaku- _aru_?! ringisnya sambil berguling-guling di tanah dengan tangan menyentuh kepalanya yang sakit.

Sougo melangkah mendekatinya.

Dia menatap Kagura datar.

Kagura pun membalas tatapan Sougo.

Mereka saling tatap menatap—entah berapa lama. Kagura sedikit _sweatdrop_ , curiga kalau pemuda _Sadist_ itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh.

Firasatnya mengatakan hal itu akan terjadi tak lama lagi.

 _Hal aneh apa yang akan dia lakukan?!_

Batin Kagura dalam dilema—antara lari atau menonjoknya habis-habisan.

Sougo berjongkok, dia masih tetap menatap Kagura datar. Senyuman kecil terukir di wajah tampannya.

Rasa bimbang dan gelisah mulai dirasakan Kagura.

 _Apa lagi ini? Apa yang akan dia lakukan?_

Firasat buruk yang dirasakan Kagura bertambah besar.

Dan benar saja, dalam detik ini pembaca membacanya—terjadi sebuah hal yang sangat, sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Apa kau terjatuh dari Surga, _China_? Karena wajahmu terlihat begitu kacau." Sougo berkata dengan senyuman sok manis—seperti gula batu—yang sangat tidak cocok dipakai oleh pangeran _Sadist_.

 **CRACK**

Kagura bisa merasakan tubuhnya retak semua karena perkataan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Sougo.

Heh?

Dia kenapa?

Apa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu?

 _Sepertinya aku harus bertanya ke Toshi dan Gorila_ -aru, pikirnya.

Kagura menatap Sougo heran. Dia tepuk keras pipi Sougo dengan kedua tangannya.

"ADUUHH—Sakit, dasar bodoh!" protes Sougo sambil melepaskan tangan Kagura dari wajahnya.

" _Sadist_ , apa kau sehat?" tanya gadis itu datar.

Yang dimaksud malah memiringkan kepalanya bingung, tidak mengerti kenapa Kagura bertanya seperti itu.

Sougo berdiri dan mengambil _katana_ nya yang sebelumnya dia lempar.

"Tentu saja aku sehat." jawabnya singkat sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke Kagura.

Gadis Yato berambut jingga itu menerima uluran tangan Sougo dan berdiri, membersihkan baju orientalnya yang kotor sebelum menatap lurus manik rubi Sougo.

" _Sadist_ , apa Toshi dan Gorila ada di dalam? Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada mereka- _aru_."

"Untuk apa kau bertemu mereka, _China_? Dan aku pikir mereka masih berpatroli."

Kagura terdiam sejenak. Mungkin dia bisa datang lagi nanti.

 _Yosh._

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku pulang. Gin- _chan_ dan Shinpachi pasti mencariku- _aru_."

Kagura berbalik dan berniat untuk pulang ke Yorozuya, namun Sougo menarik leher baju Kagura dari belakang kuat—membuat sang empunya sedikit tercekik.

"Ughh—Apa yang kau lakukan, _Sadist_?! Kau mau membunuhku, haa?!" teriak Kagura yang masih ditarik bajunya oleh Sougo.

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana, _China_? Temani aku hari ini." ucap Sougo dingin.

Dia menggeret Kagura masuk ke markas Shinsengumi, membawa gadis Yato itu ke ruangannya—sebelum melempar tubuh Kagura yang terbilang kecil itu ke atas _tatami_ dengan kasar.

"Oi, _sadist_! Sialan kau, ya! Sudah mencekikku, menggeret, terus melemparku. Apa mau mu, haaa?!" Kagura menarik baju pemuda _Sadist_ itu dan menatapnya kesal.

Dia emosi. Siapa juga yang tidak akan emosi kalau diperlakukan kasar seperti itu?

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, _China_." Sougo menjawab sambil menyentuh lembut tangan Kagura.

"Suara di kepalaku memberitahuku untuk berbicara denganmu." sambungnya dengan wajah memelas seperti tak biasanya.

 **BLUSH!**

Kagura membelalakkan mata birunya, semburat merah terlihat di wajah.

Sebenarnya dia geli mendengar Sougo berkata sok romantis seperti itu—tapi di sisi lain, hati kecilnya pun bahagia. Tidak biasanya seorang Okita Sougo—mengucapkan gombalan-gombalan seperti sekarang ini? Kata kata yang selalu keluar dari mulut pangeran _Sadist_ sebelumnya hanyalah ejekan dan godaan yang selalu membuat Kagura kesal.

Dia mencoba untuk memalingkan muka ke arah lain, namun Sougo menangkup pipinya dengan kedua tangan, membuat Kagura menatap sang pemilik manik rubi. Perlahan dia dekati wajahnya dan menatap lurus manik safir itu dari dekat.

"Matamu biru seperti laut, _China_. Aku bisa terus tenggelam di dalamnya."

 _AAAAAHHHHHH! HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!_

Kagura mendorong dada pemuda itu sambil tersedak dan batuk tanpa henti.

Sudah dia duga kalau _Sadist_ yang sekarang ini benar-benar aneh!

 _Pasti sesuatu terjadi!_

Gadis Yato itu makin mendorong dada Sougo agar pangeran _Sadist_ itu menjauh darinya.

 _Aku harus menanyakannya langsung ke Toshi dan Gorila-_ aru, batin Kagura. Dengan cepat, dia melesat keluar dan menjelajahi semua ruangan disana. Ia hiraukan tatapan bingung para anggota Shinsengumi karena Kagura asal membuka ruangannya.

"Gorilaaaaa! Toshiiiiii!"

Teriakan Kagura bergema di setiap sudut koridor—berharap salah satu orang yang dia sebut namanya menyahut atau muncul di hadapannya.

Beruntungnya Kagura, si penggila Mayones dan Gorila _Stalker_ muncul tak jauh dari belakangnya—baru pulang dari patroli.

"Wah! Kenapa kau ada disini, _China_ _Musume_?" tanya Kondo sambil menghampiri Kagura.

Gadis Yato itu menoleh sambil bermuka harap, bersyukur karena Dewi Fortuna berada di pihaknya.

Kagura menepuk pundak bidang milik Komandan Shinsengumi itu dengan keras.

"Gorila, orang _Sadist_ itu kenapa- _aru_?! Dia aneh. Sangat aneh! Dia mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal- _aru_." ucap Kagura panik. Dia guncangkan tubuh Kondo dengan tenaga dalam—uhm,maksudnya dengan cepat.

Dia tidak akan berhenti sampai ada yang memberitahunya alasan kenapa Sougo menjadi seperti itu.

"Tenanglah, _China_ _Musume_. Kita bicarakan ini di ruangan Kondo- _san_." sahut Hijikata, mencoba menenangkan gadis Yato itu.

Kagura berhenti mengguncang-guncangkan Kondo dan menatap serius Hijikata. "Kau tahu sesuatu, Toshi?"

Hijikata mengangguk singkat dan mengisyaratkan Kagura untuk mengikutinya ke ruangan Kondo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **[Ruangan Kondo…]**_

Kagura duduk berhadapan dengan Kondo dan Hijikata. Ruangan itu hening sampai Kondo membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi, kau bilang Sougo bersikap aneh, _China_ _Musume_?"

Kagura mengangguk.

"Bisa kau jelaskan sikap aneh Sougo itu?" tanya Hijikata sambil menghisap _Mayoboro_ nya.

"Ya… Akhir-akhir ini si _Sadist_ itu aneh sekali- _aru_. Dia sudah mulai tidak pernah mengajakku untuk bertarung, mengejek—atau menggodaku pun tidak sama sekali."

"Hee… Jadi kau ingin Sougo menggodamu? Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengatakan itu." Hijikata merespon dengan senyuman jahil.

Wajah Kagura seketika memerah—mendadak salah tingkah.

"B-bukan itu maksudku, Toshi! Yang aku m-maksud— _Sadist_ tidak bersikap seperti biasanya!" Kagura menunduk malu sambil mempermainkan jarinya. Dia salah bicara.

 _Ya ampun, jadi malu!_

"Hmm… Tapi, bukannya bagus Sougo tidak menjahilimu lagi? Mungkin dia ingin dekat denganmu, _China_ _Musume_ —"

"TIDAK BAGUS SAMA SEKALI- _ARU_!" sergah Kagura dengan cepat; tanpa ada jeda titik dan koma. Dia menggebrak keras tatami ruangan Kondo, membuat barang barang milik Kondo berjatuhan.

"Dari reaksimu itu bisa dikatakan kalau kau memang ingin di goda Sou—"

"Berisik Toshi!"

Kagura memotong perkataan Hijikata dan menggebrak tatami sekali lagi.

Alhasil pintu _shoji_ ruangan Kondo lepas dari tempat seharusnya. Kondo dan Hijikata menatap pintu yang malam itu sweatdrop.

Sebegitunyakah responnya terhadap perlakuan aneh Sougo pada Kagura?

 _Entahlah, Hijikata dan Kondo Cuma bis berdo'a mereka akan baik-baik saja. Senior yang baik._

"Aku geli dengan sikap _Sadist_ yang sekarang- _aru_ … Dia terus mengatakan kata-kata gombalan dan bersikap sok romantis. Membuatku ingin muntah. Bleghh..." kata Kagura sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya, tanda jijik.

"Benarkah? Kau geli—atau malah menyukainya?" goda Hijikata.

Sepertinya sifat tengil Gintoki dan Sougo sudah menular kepadanya.

"Sudah, sudah, Toshi—Jangan menggodanya." Kondo menghela nafas panjang dan menatap serius Kagura.

" _China_ _Musume_ , Sougo bersikap seperti itu dikarenakan dia dihipnotis oleh Amanto; yang menjadi tersangka perayuan serta pelecehan para perempuan di Edo. Dua minggu kemarin, Shinsengumi bertugas untuk menangkap Amanto tersebut." jelas Kondo panjang lebar memulai penjelasannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK…**_

Malam itu, Shinsengumi tengah berpencar dan mencari pelaku pelecehan yang sudah meresahkan para warga di Kabukichou, khususnya perempuan. Dengan sigap, Divisi 1 Sougo bergerak dan berhasil mengepung pelaku pelecehan tersebut.

Anak buah Sougo menahan kedua tangan Amanto yang dimaksud agar tidak lepas lagi.

"Heh, kau terlihat bodoh sekali, Tuan Tersangka. Apa kau sebegitu inginnya mendapatkan perempuan bumi, ha?" sahut sang kapten dengan senyuman jahat, berdiri tegap di depan Amanto itu dan menatapnya dingin.

"Sialan kau, Okita Sougo! Aku akan membalasmu!" Amanto itu berteriak dan sedikit memberontak dari genggaman anak buah Sougo.

"Lakukan saja." Sougo menjawabnya singkat tanpa ada rasa takut sedikit pun.

Okita Sougo takut? Hahaha tidak mungkin, bukan?

Amanto itu berhenti berontak dan tersenyum licik. Dia tatap mata Sougo dengan pandangan kuat—cahaya terang bersinar dari matanya.

Seketika kepala Sougo sedikit terasa berputar, seperti dia mendengar suara di kepalanya.

' _Kau akan menjadi perayu, Okita Sougo. Kau akan terus merayu orang yang kau sukai sampai perempuan itu membalas cintamu'_

 **DEG**

Sougo memegang kepalanya sejenak dan tersenyum sadis ke Amanto di hadapannya, "Aku tidak akan terpengaruh oleh kata- kata sampahmu itu." ujarnya dengan sangat yakin.

Dia tidak tahu—kalau perkataan Amanto itu akan berpengaruh besar di dalam kehidupan sehari-harinya.

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sougo hanya menceritakan kalau dia dihipnotis saja kepadaku, _China_ Musume. Dia sangat yakin, hipnotis Amanto itu tidak akan berpengaruh kepadanya. Aku juga mempercayai itu karena Sougo masih bersikap seperti biasanya kalau di depan kami."

"Tapi, sepertinya dia sendiri tidak menyadarinya Kondo- _san_." sela Hijikata yang masih menghisap rokoknya.

" _China_ _Musume_ , hipnotis itu berpengaruh kepada Sougo karena dia tertarik padamu."

 **DEG**

Pernyataan Hijikata membuat Kagura terbungkam.

Sougo tertarik kepadanya? Itu tidak mungkin.

 _Aku dan Sadist hanya menganggap satu sama lain sebagai rival, mana mungkin begitu,_ batin Kagura.

Tetapi apakah itu benar?

Kagura pun tak tahu. Hatinya memang terkadang berdetak cepat ketika bersama Sougo—tapi bukanya itu hanya karena Kagura bersemangat?

Dia tidak menyukai Sougo, 'kan?

 _Itu tidak mungkin. Pokoknya tidak mungkin!_

Selagi Kagura sibuk berdebat dengan perasaannya sendiri, orang yang dari tadi menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka muncul.

" _China_ , kenapa kau ada disini? Aku mencarimu." sahut Sougo yang baru datang sambil bersandar di tiang pintu yang sudah rusak.

Semuanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

" _S_ - _Sadist_?! K-kenapa kau ada disini?!" pekik Kagura dengan kagetnya. Dia bergeser dari tempatnya duduk dan menciptakan jarak yang lumayan jauh dengan Sougo.

"Karena ketika aku lewat, ada suatu bau yang terhirup oleh hidungku—ternyata itu kau, berbau seperti sampah. Bolehkah aku mengambilmu?" kata Sougo datar.

.

.

.

Hening.

Hijikata menatap Kondo dengan muka bengong.

Kondo menatap Hijikata dengan muka cengo.

Sougo menatap Kagura dengan datar bak papan triplek.

Kagura menatap _tatami_ dengan muka warna kepiting rebus.

Sementara Author menatap layar hp. **#slap**

Oke kembali ke cerita.

"PFFT—"

Seketika ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan tawa Kondo dan Hijikata yang tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga berguling di lantai karena perkataan Sougo.

Kagura menunduk malu dan wajahnya sepenuhnya memerah.

Dia sangat malu.

"BERHENTI TERTAWA, KALIAN BERDUA! GORILA! TOSHI!" teriak Kagura keras kea rah mereka. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Hahahahaha… A-Aku tidak menyangka—kalau Sougo akan berkata seperti itu!" ucap Kondo di sela tawanya. Pria paruh baya itu memgang perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit akibat tertawa tidak berhenti.

"Hahahahaha—Kau benar, Kondo- _san_! Se-Seharusnya kita rekam perkataan Sougo tadi!" Hijikata tertawa hebat sambil memukul-mukul _tatami_ tak henti-hentinya.

"Berhenti tertawa! Kalian lihat kan?! _Sadist_ sangat aneh- _aru_! Aku sudah bilang 'kan dari awal!" Kagura menunjuk Sougo, membuktikan kalau perkataannya tentang Sougo bersikap aneh adalah benar.

Yang bersangkutan malah menatap Hijikata dan Kondo heran.

"Hijikata- _san_ , Kondo- _san_ , kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu? Apa ada hal aneh yang terjadi disini?" tanyanya yang tak biasanya bernada polos—membuat Hijikata dan Kondo tertawa lebih hebat lagi.

Ingat, Sougo tidak menyadari kata-katanya.

"Toshi, Gorila, bantu aku- _aru_!~ Bagaimana cara aku mengembalikan si _Sadist_ ini seperti semula?"

Kagura bertambah bingung. Dia harus mengembalikan Sougo seperti semula secepatnya.

Kalau tidak, dia bisa mati karena sudah tidak tahan akan kegelian serta gombalan menjijikan pangeran _Sadist_ tersebut.

Hijikata dan Kondo perlahan-lahan berhenti tertawa selang beberapa belas detik kemudian. Mereka menarik nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kagura.

" _China_ _Musume_ , mungkin kau harus membalas kata-kata romantis Sougo, hah? Seperti yang dibilang Kondo- _san_ —mungkin itu satu-satunya jalan." ujar Hijikata sambil menahan agar tidak tertawa lagi.

Kondo mengangguk, setuju dengan perkataan wakil komandannya. "Hehe… Toshi benar. Coba kau balas kata-kata Sougo, mungkin dia akan kembali normal seperti semula—dan kalian bisa bertarung lagi."

Gadis berdarah Yato itu menghela nafas. Tidak ada cara lainkah? Kalau memang hanya itu caranya, mau tidak mau, dia harus melakukannya.

Kagura beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan mendekati Sougo.

Dia tatap manik rubi terang Sougo dengan sedikit serius.

"Ada apa, _China_?" Sougo menatap balik manik safir bening Kagura.

Di belakang mereka, Hijikata dan Kondo diam-diam memperhatikan mereka berdua—seperti _paparazzi_ yang tidak ingin ketinggalan kesempatan emas mendapatkan pemandangan artis yang sangat langka.

Sepertinya _J-dorama_ baru akan segera rilis—berjudul 'Cintaku Bagaikan Gombalan Garingmu'. Tayang di saluran TV Kabukichou setiap hari _weekend_. Segera!

Oke, lanjut.

Kagura melirik kedua atasan Shinsengumi itu dari ujung matanya.

 _Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya disini!_

" _Sadist_ , kita ke ruanganmu lagi saja." ajak Kagura sambil menarik Sougo menjauh dari ruangan Kondo. Dia menghiraukan teriakan kecewa dari _papara_ _z_ _zi_ yang tidak mendapatkan pemandangan yang mereka inginkan.

Saat berjalan, Sougo hanya terdiam sambil menatap punggung Kagura—yang terbungkus pakaian merahnya, terlihat seksi di mata rubinya.

 _Aku ingin menyentuhnya_ , pikir Sougo.

Maksud hati ingin memeluk gunung, apa daya tangan tak sampai—Maksud hati ingin memelik sang pujaan hati, apadaya jaraknya kejauhan.

 _Eaa._

Setelah berjalan sekitar dua menit, mereka berdua sampai di ruangan Sougo.

Kagura duduk di _tatami_ sambil menatap Sougo yang masih berdiri.

Dia mengisyaratkan Sougo untuk duduk dan pemuda itu pun mengikutinya.

"Tadi kau kabur dariku, dan sekarang kau yang mengajakku kesini?"

Sougo duduk di hadapan Kagura—dan tanpa melepas pandangannya dari gadis Yato yang ada di hadapan.

"Hmm... _S_ - _Sadist_ , boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Kagura sambil menunduk memainkan jarinya terus-menerus karena gugup.

"Tanya saja... Aku akan mendengarkan."

"A-apakah... kau me-... menyukaiku, _Sadist_?"

Kagura terbata-bata, wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga.

Sougo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba untuk mencerna pertanyaan Kagura di kepalanya, sebelum tersenyum dan mengangkat dagunya dengan lembut.

"Dengarkan aku _China_ , aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali."

Sougo menarik nafas panjang.

"Meskipun di bumi ini tidak ada gravitasi, aku akan tetap jatuh cinta padamu."

 **DEG**

Kagura terpaku menatap Sougo dengan wajah terbelalak.

 _Eh apa? Apa tadi? Apa dia baru saja menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku?_

Batin Kagura berteriak dengan kekagetan yang membahana dalam sanubari—

bahwa rivalnya menyatakan perasaannya dengan kata-kata romantis seperti itu?

Apa dia benar-benar si Okita Sougo? Meskipun itu karena hipnotis dari Amanto, seharusnya itu tidak akan berpengaruh kalau Sougo membencinya—

—tapi Sougo malah terpengaruh dan menyatakan perasaannya seperti sekarang.

 _Apa dia benar-benar mencintaiku?_

Kagura memalingkan muka ke arah lain, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar detak jantungnya tidak terdengar oleh Sougo yang menatap intens.

Bodohnya dia karena sudah salah tingkah karena pernyataan cinta Sougo.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Kagura pun sebenarnya menyimpan perasaan ke pangeran _Sadist_ yang selalu mengganggunya itu.

Karena itulah, Kagura harus segera mengembalikan Sougo seperti semula.

Itu semua agar keseharian mereka yang diisi dengan pertengkaran dan adu mulut bisa kembali.

Agar Kagura merasa tenang.

Dengan membulatkan tekad, Kagura akan mengungkapkan perasaannya juga—berharap kalau pemuda _Sadist_ yang dicintainya itu akan kembali seperti semula.

Ya, dan dia akan melakukannya.

" _S_ - _Sadist_ , mungkin aku tidak akan bisa membalas kata-kata romantismu itu- _aru_... Tapi aku bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukmu."

 _Uhukkk.. Uhukk.. Author mendadak batuk._

 _Oke lupakan._

Kagura mengatakannya dengan wajah yang sudah persis seperti warna kepiting yang direbus dengan air panas.

Merah semerah-merahnya.

 **SIIIIIINNNNGGGG**

Hening beberapa detik.

Sougo mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Dia seperti baru tersadar dari sesuatu.

 _H_ _uh?_ China _? Kenapa dia memerah seperti itu?_

Pikirannya bingung karena situasi yang baru dia ketahui.

Kagura melirik Sougo sesekali, ingin mengetahui bagaimana reaksi pemuda bersurai coklat pasir itu.

Saat itu juga, ia mencoba untuk menyimpulkan situasi saat ini didalam kepalanya.

Posisi Sougo yang mengangkat dagu Kagura, jarak mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh satu sama lain, dan Kagura dengan wajah yang memerah...

 _Aha_!

Satu kemungkinan muncul di kepala Sougo.

 _Hipnotis itu mempengaruhik_ _uk_ _ah? Begitu. Aku sudah sadar. Itu berarti aku sudah mengutarakan perasaanku dan China sudah membalas perasaanku. Situasi yang menarik_ , batin Sougo dalam hati—entah mengapa puas akan kejadian seperti ini.

Dengan senyuman licik, Sougo mencengkram pipi Kagura dan memaksanya untuk menatap matanya.

" _China_ , aku tidak mendengar perkataanmu tadi. Coba kau katakan sekali lagi."

 _Huh? Dia sudah kembali?_

"A-aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi- _aru_! Kau sudah sadar, Chihuahua? Seharian ini kau benar-benar menjijikan- _aru_ , terus menggombal tanpa henti." ejek Kagura—yakin kalau pangeran _Sadist_ nya ini sudah kembali seperti semula.

Lihatlah senyuman licik itu. Hanya Okita Sougo si _Sadist_ lah yang akan membuat senyuman itu.

"Hmm, menggombal kah? Kalau begitu..."

Sougo mendekati telinga Kagura dan berbisik seduktif, "Bibirmu terlihat kesepian, apa dia mau bertemu dengan milikku?"

Kagura seketika membelalakkan matanya. Dia mencoba untuk mendorong Sougo menjauh, namun tak bisa.

"A-apa maksudm—Mmph!..."

Omongan Kagura terpotong karena Sougo sudah membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman. Sensasi lembut dan juga hangat terasa di bibir Kagura.

 _Otto_... Kagura tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, pembaca sekalian.

"Mmm-Fuahh!.." Kagura mendorong dada Sougo sekuat tenaga, alhasil tautan bibir mereka berhasil terlepas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, dasar bodoh! Jangan melakukan itu tiba-tiba tanpa ijin dariku."

Oops. Kagura salah bicara.

 _Mati aku!_

Sougo menyeringai dan menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Kagura. Dia segera menindih tubuh Kagura yang ramping di atas _tatami_.

"Jadi, kalau aku meminta ijin darimu—maka aku boleh melakukannya, hm?" tanya Sougo dengan senyuman jahat khas dirinya.

Kagura gelagapan, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia berpikir, berpikir lagi, dan terus berpikir—sampai kepalanya kebul karena asap.

Ide pun muncul di kepala jingganya.

Kagura balas menyeringai, dengan gesit Kagura berpindah posisi jadi di atas pemuda berseragam formal tersebut.

" _Sadist_ , aku akan membalas gombalanmu."

Sougo hanya tersenyum karena responnya—agak terhibur dan menunggu kata-kata apa yang akan keluar dari mulut _China_ tercintanya.

"Rambutmu yang berwarna coklat pasir itu sangat menarik, _Sadist_. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Sougo menggelengkan kepalanya singkat.

"Itu karena..." Kagura perlahan-lahan berdiri sambil terus menatap Sougo.

Kapten Divisi 1 Shinsengumi itu memiringkan kepalanya, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya oleh Kagura.

"Aku bisa menganggapnya sebagai kotak pasir yang bisa diinjak!"

 **STOMP!**

Kagura dengan cepat menginjak kepala Sougo, membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan.

Hancur sudah _mood_ romantis mereka.

Itu semua berkat gombalan khas Kagura yang sangat indah.

"Bwahahahaha! Apa kau kira aku akan mengatakan kata-kata romantis? Jangan mimpi." Kagura mengeluarkan lidahnya, mengejek Sougo dan langsung berlari dari ruangannya.

Sougo yang geram langsung berdiri dan mengejar Kagura dari belakang. Dia akan balas dendam!

Pada akhirnya, begitulah keseharian Pangeran _Sadist_ dan Gadis Yato kembali seperti semula.

Keseharian yang penuh dengan pertarungan akan menyambut mereka lagi.

Mereka berdua tidak membutuhkan kata-kata romantis untuk menyatakan seberapa besar rasa cinta mereka untuk satu sama lain—karena ejekan dan godaan pun sudah cukup untuk mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- END-**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading~**

 **===Shiroyasha Shena===**

 **HEY HEY HEY! *Ala Bokuto.**

 **Shena desuuuuuu~~~~~**

 **Aaaahh akhirnya ff buat OkiKagu Week Day 4 selesai...**

 **Jujur aku ga ngerti awalnya apa itu Bad Pick-up Lines...**

 **Setelah cari di internet dan baca-baca di Wattpad, akhirnya aku ngerti apa maksud dari Prompt hari ini...**

 **Garing ya candaannya? MAAFKAN AKU! *dogeza***

 **And BTW, aku kebanyakan mengambil Bad Pick-up Lines nya dari internet dan Wattpad... Jadi aku hanya meminjam kata-kata mereka... Credit tetap milik mereka yang membuat kata-kata itu.. ^^**

 **Ahh, kalau candaan indah Kagura di akhir itu murni aku yang bikin yaa~~~~~**

 **Kagura aja geli ngeliat Sougo kaya gitu, apalagi aku.. :D**

 **Geli ngebayanginnya... Pfffffttttt..**

 **Dia Out of Character banget ya... Tapi aku menikmati saat saat sewaktu mengetik ff ke 4 ini...**

 **Buat yang udah review, favorite, dan baca ff kami berdua, TERIMAKASIH BANYAK!**

 **Kata kata kalian begitu berharga untuk aku dan Shinju...**

 **Dan aku tidak menyangka penyelenggara OkiKagu Week mampir juga ke ff kami...**

 **TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MAMPIR DAN MEREVIEW FF KAMI, KAKA PENYELENGGARA~~ LOVE YOU~~~**

 **Tetap tunggu ff kami berdua untuk Prompt selanjutnya ya~~~~**

 **OKIKAGU THE BEST!**

 **Kalau begitu, sampai disini saja A/N tidak jelas dariku...**

 **Sampai bertemu besok~~~~ Bye Bye ~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===D.N.A. Girlz===**

 **Haiiiii~~~ Ketemu lagi dengan Shinju dan Shena~**

 **Jangan tawa gitu napa Shen, salah fendem woi =w=" lmao #apaan**

 **Jadi kali ini prompt-nya tentang Bad Pick-up Lines—dan jujur, jadi ngakak karena disini Okita sangat OOC dan terlalu manis wkwkwkw #anjer**

 **Lalu untuk yang soal edit2 dan tetek bengek, saya puas melihat reaksi Hiji dan Kondo yang terlalu kejam pada Kagura padahal sebenarnya mereka menikmati reaksi OkiKagu wwwww #kejamnya**

 **Ditambah lagi comedy partnya dan memang sangat menguras tenaga juga tawa. Semoga para pembaca terhibur akan chapter ini yak!~**

 **Saya** **suka endingnya begitu Sangat OkiKagu *tawa ala maniak* Shena, good job buat cari gombalannya! #thumbsup**

 **Sekian bacotan saya di AN. Makasih buat semua dukungan dan semangat yang menular pada kami—sampai ditanyain kapan update nya wkwkwkw gomen ne~~**

 **Nantikan chap kelima alias** _ **Time Skip 2 Years Later**_ **ya!~**

 **Thanks for all of your supports and advices for both of us!~**

 **Dan untuk yang baca, LOVE YOU FULL!~~~**

 **Regards,  
D.N.A. Girlz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAK BUAT KRISAR~ THANKS!~**

 **Love,**

 **Shena & Shinju**


	5. Time Skip: Welcome Back

**Umbrella X Sword (OkiKagu Drabbles)by Collaboration of Shiroyasha Shena & D.N.A. Girlz**

 **Gintama by Sorachi-** _ **sensei**_

 **We just own this fic, the prompts are from the OkiKagu Event on LINE & FB. The disclaimer belongs back to its own.**

 **Warning: Fifth chap—NEED SOME LOVE,** **ANGST, TISSUES FOR REUNION!**

 **Pairing: Okita X Kagura 4EVER (+** **Tsukuyo** **as the side charas)**

 **Rating: T+**

 **Genre (this chapter): Romance/** **Sci-fi/Angst/Happy End**

 **Asli dari pemikiran author. Jika iya, itu dikarenakan oleh ketidak sengajaan, mohon dimaklumi. Kalau ada typo, kritik dan saran, tolong bilang ya~**

 **Long Live Gintama Fandom and be creative in any supporting way ^_^**

 **Suka tapi mau review? Yah silahkan review x3**

 **Suka tapi gak mau review? Silahkan Fav~ :D**

 **Gak suka tapi mau review? Ampun jangan flame xC**

 **DLDR! WDGAF LOL**

 **Happy reading guys~**

* * *

 _BGM for this Chapter: Westlife & Delta Goodrem – All Out Of Love_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jarak selalu dipermasalahkan sebagai pengganggu dalam suatu hubungan.

Tetapi belum tentu semua orang menganggapnya seperti itu.

Banyak orang yang menganggap kalau jarak itu diperlukan, bahkan ada juga yang berpikir bahwa jarak malah memperkuat hubungan mereka.

Tapi pasangan kita yang satu ini menganggap jarak sebagai suatu akar permasalahan yang sangat besar efek sampingnya.

Padahal jarak bukanlah masalah asalkan cinta, bukan?

 _Ehem_

Pasangan yang sangat kita cintai—Hm? Kau bertanya siapa?

Tentu saja Okita Sougo dan Kagura.

Dua sejoli ini sudah terpisah oleh jarak yang berjuta-juta mil jauhnya. Sougo di Bumi, sedangkan Kagura terus berpindah planet. Selama dua tahun mereka tidak bertemu karena keduanya sedang menjalani ambisi mereka masing-masing.

Kenapa mereka berpisah? Mereka berpisah karena suatu alasan.

Dua tahun yang lalu, Umibozu—ayah botak Kagura—tiba tiba datang ke Yorozuya dan meminta Kagura untuk ikut bersamanya ke luar angkasa. Umibozu ingin anak gadisnya itu membantu pekerjaannya sebagai pembasmi monster—sekaligus melatih kekuatan Yato Kagura agar stabil. Karena waktu itu Kagura hanya berpikir bagaimana caranya dia menjadi lebih kuat, dia terima ajakan ayahnya itu.

Meskipun berat karena harus meninggalkan semua orang yang dia kenal di Bumi, dia harus tetap melakukannya.

 _Bagaimana dengan Okita Sougo?_

Apa Kagura sanggup meninggalkan orang yang dia sukai selama di Bumi?

Tidak. Dia tidak sanggup.

Karena tidak mau perasaannya menghalangi tekadnya—pada hari itu juga, Kagura tidak berpamitan dengan Sougo dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Edo bersama ayahnya.

Kalau dua tahun yang lalu penampilan Kagura masih terlihat seperti anak kecil, kini penampilannya berubah sangat drastis—cukup untuk membuat orang-orang di Edo tidak mengenalnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Kagura yang sekarang memiliki tubuh tinggi dan juga ramping, buah dadanya sudah tumbuh—terbilang cukup besar untuk gadis yang masih berumur 16 tahun. Rambut jingganya dia gulung keatas dari kedua sisi dan ditutupi oleh hiasan rambut kain sutra khas Cina. Dia sisakan rambutnya sedikit terurai ke bawah agar terlihat lebih cocok dengan wajahnya yang terlihat dewasa.

Baju orientalnya dia modif sendiri—atasannya pendek berwarna merah hanya sampai bawah dada, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang seksi. Bawahannya sebuah rok sintal panjang potongan samping hingga paha atas, dengan pinggir jahitan warna oriental merah dan emas—ditegaskan oleh ikat pinggang hitam yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Tetapi semua itu akan tertutup kalau Kagura memakai jubah miliknya yang panjang sampai kaki.

Kagura sudah menjelajahi banyak sekali planet bersama Umibozu, sementara kekuatan Yatonya juga sudah dapat dia kontrol sepenuhnya—bahkan musuh-musuh mereka takut karena Kagura bisa menghabisi mereka dalam sekejap.

Sungguh pertumbuhan yang sangat mengerikan.

Saat ini, Kagura sedang berada di kapal yang mau menuju ke Bumi. Karena rasa rindu yang dia rasakan semakin besar, Kagura meminta ijin kepada ayah botaknya itu untuk membiarkan dia mengunjungi keluarganya di Bumi.

Dan Umibozu mengijinkannya.

 _Bagaimana keadaan Gintoki dan Shinpachi sekarang?_

 _Apa mereka baik baik saja?_

 _Bagaimana dengan Sadist? Apakah dia merindukannya?_

 _Bagaimana reaksinya nanti jika bertemu dengannya?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar di kepala jingganya. Tidak lama lagi, Kagura akan bertemu kembali dengan mereka semua.

Wajah pangeran _Sadist_ yang selalu mengganggunya dulu—tiba-tiba terpintas di kepalanya. Semburat merah muncul di wajah cantik Kagura.

 _Aku merindukanmu,_ Sadist; ucapnya dalam hati. Senyuman kecil terbentuk di bibirnya.

Hanya beberapa jam lagi dia akan sampai di Planet Biru yang sangat dia cintai.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Kekaisaran Shinsengumi…]**_

" _Bakaisar_ , pasukan _Joui_ masih terus membuat masalah."

Salah satu anggota Shinsengumi sambil berlutut di depan orang yang dia sebut sebagai _Bakaisar_.

"Siapa yang kau sebut sebagai _Bakaisar_ , ha?"

Orang yang duduk di tahta tersebut menghela nafas panjang lalu menatap bawahannya dengan serius. "Siapkan pasukan dan serang mereka semua. Kalian harus menangkap _Joui Roushi_ itu dan bawa mereka ke hadapanku."

"Baiklah, sesuai dengan perintah Kaisar Sougo _Do-S_ Okita III." Semua anggota Shinsengumi membungkuk menghadap Sougo dan mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan tegas.

"Aku akan memimpin penyerangan. Permisi." Hijikata Toshirou; sang tangan kanannya Sougo—menyahut dan mulai bergerak—langsung pergi meninggalkan markas Shinsengumi—yang sekarang adalah Kekaisaran Shinsengumi—untuk melaksanakan tugas mereka.

Semenjak Kondo mengundurkan diri sebagai komandan Shinsengumi dan menikah dengan Otae, Sougo lah yang mengambil alih semuanya. Dia terus menjalankan tugas Shinsengumi dengan berbagai cara.

Sougo akan melakukan apapundemi mempertahankan Shinsengumi yang sangat dia cintai, dan entah sejak kapan—dia mulai dipanggil sebagai Kaisar Sougo _Do-S_ Okita III. Markas Shinsengumi pun perlahan berubah menjadi kastil besar yang sekarang disebut sebagai Kekaisaran Shinsengumi.

Usaha Sougo membuahkan hasil yang sangat memuaskan, bukan?

Tetapi dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang kurang di hidupnya.

Sougo yang seharusnya merasa bahagia—kini malah sering melamun. Tatapan matanya sekarang menjadi kosong dan tidak bersemangat, hidupnya terasa hampa dan juga sepi.

Alasannya? Mudah saja.

Itu karena Kondo Isao; komandan yang sangat dia hormati—lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan Shinsengumi dan menikah dengan orang yang dia cintai.

Tetapi, itu bukanlah alasan yang sangat mempengaruhi Sougo.

Alasan terbesar yang membuat dia jadi seperti ini adalah kepergian Kagura 2 tahun yang lalu.

Tanpa berkata apapun, _China_ yang sangat dia cintai itu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Siapa yang tidak kesal dan jengkel?

Hari itu, Sougo sudah membulatkan tekad akan mengutarakan perasaannya ke Kagura. Dia sengaja datang ke Yorozuya untuk mengajak Kagura makan ke suatu tempat—

—tetapi yang menyambutnya saat itu bukanlah kebahagiaan, melainkan kesedihan yang amat sangat dalam.

Tubuh tegapnya seketika membeku ketika Gintoki memberitahunya bahwa Kagura sudah tidak ada di sana.

 _Ditinggalkan oleh orang yang sangat dia cintai—Itu sangat menyakitkan..._

Selama dua tahun ini, Sougo sudah berusaha untuk melupakan segala hal tentang Kagura.

Kesehariannya bersama gadis Yato itu, pertarungannya yang selalu berakhir imbang, momen saling mengejek satu sama lain, dan juga perdebatan yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

Sougo ingin menganggap semua hal itu sebagai ilusi semata—namun, ia tidak bisa.

Waktu yang dia habiskan bersama Kagura terlalu manis untuk dilupakan.

 _Kayak nama lagu. Cieee_

 _Kau dimana sekarang,_ China _?_

Batin Sougo beranya setiap kali memikirkannya.

Pemuda itu menopang dagu dengan satu tangan sambil menatap ruangan kosong tersebut dengan muka lempeng.

Dia bosan. Dirinya lelah menjalani hidup seperti ini.

Dengan malasnya dan _bete_ , Sougo beranjak dari tempat duduk kekaisarannya dan berjalan keluar marka—maksudnya, kastil Kekaisaran Shinsengumi.

Pemuda tersebut pergi menuju salah satu tempat yang menjadi tempat favoritnya bersama Kagura—dalam hati masih berharap, kalau gadis Yato yang sangat menyebalkan itu menunggunya disana—dengan senyuman bodoh yang selalu ia lemparkan pada Sougo.

Ya, dia diam-diam berharap untuk suatu keajaiban akan terjadi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Yoshiwara…]**_

Kagura sudah sampai di Bumi sekitar dua jam yang lalu.

Ketika dia menginjakkan kakinya di terminal Edo, pikirannya langsung tertuju untuk menemui Gintoki dan Shinpachi secepatnya. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Kagura berlari secepat mungkin ke Yorozuya.

Dengan sambutan hangat, Gintoki dan Shinpachi menerima kembali Kagura disana.

"Kagura!~~~ Gin- _san_ kangen denganmu!" ucapnya sambil memeluk Kagura yang dengan senanga hati memeluk balik.

"Aku kangen kalian semua! Gimana kabar kalian?" Kagura menatap mereka berdua dnegan senang.

"Kami baik-baik saja kok—dan lihatlah, kau jadi tambah hebat!" Shimpachi berujar bangga, membuat Gintoki memperhatikan tubuhnya dengan kaget.

"Wah iya! Ugh-.. Hidungku!"

"EHH?! Gin-san!"

Mendadak Gintoki pingsan karena pemandangan yang diberikan, membuat Shinpachi kelabakan untuk menolongnya.

"Ya sudah, aku akan keliling dulu. Dah~"

Selagi Gintoki ditolong Shinpachi karena tidak sadarkan diri, Kagura berkeliling untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang yang dekat dengannya dulu. Mulai dari Otae, Puteri Soyo, _Sacchan_ , dan yang lainnya.

Sekarang dia sedang mengelilingi Yoshiwara bersama Tsukuyo.

"Tsukki, disini tidak berubah sama sekali ya." ucap Kagura sambil menoleh melihat ke sekitar.

"Yoshiwara memang selalu seperti 'kan? Yang berubah itu kau, Kagura. Lihatlah penampilanmu sekarang."

Tsukuyo memperhatikan Kagura dari atas kebawah. Gadis Yato itu sudah tidak memakai jubah perjalanannya sehingga badannya yang ramping dan seksi itu terekspos.

"Perubahanmu drastis sekali." ceplosnya sambil menghisap _kisaru_.

"Hehe… Kau tidak menyangkanya juga, Tsukki? Gin- _chan_ dan Shinpachi sampai pingsan tadi- _aru_." jawab Kagura terkekeh.

Tsukuyo ikut tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Kagura lembut.

"Kagura, kau mau bekerja di Yoshiwara? Dengan penampilanmu yang sekarang, aku yakin kau akan mendapat banyak pengunjung." ujar Tsukuyo tiba-tiba.

Kagura gelagapan dibuatnya.

"A-Apa yang kau katakana, Tsukki? Aku tidak mungkin bekerja disini! Hahaha..." Kagura tertawa garing sebagai respon.

Dia tidak akan bisa kerja di Yoshiwara dan melayani pengunjung. Selain itu, satu-satunya orang yang boleh melihat tubuhnya hanyalah—

"Biar aku menebaknya. Kau menyukai seseorang, hm?"

 **DEG**

Perkataan wanita itu membuat pikiran Kagura buyar. Wajahnya seketika memerah, menunjukkan kalau tebakan yang dilontarkan Tsukuyo itu tepat adanya.

Tsukuyo terkekeh melihat reaksi sang gadis yang masih polos. Masih seperti yang dulu.

"Bocah Shinsengumi itukah?" tebak Tsukuyo sekali lagi.

Kagura berhenti berjalan dan menunduk malu, tak mau terlihat.

"T-Tsukki, tolong jangan menggodaku- _aru_." gumam Kagura pelan.

Tsukuyo cuma bisa tersenyum tipis dan menepuk pelan punggungnya.

"Kau tahu, Kagura. Bocah itu sekarang dipanggil sebagai Kaisar Sougo _Do-S_ Okita III."

Kagura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Tsukuyo heran sekaligus bingung.

 _HAH?_

"Eh? Apa itu? Kenapa dia dipanggil seperti itu?" Kagura bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau belum lihat Shinsengumi yang sekarang, ya? Shinsengumi—sudah berubah menjadi Kekaisaran Shinsengumi. Semenjak Gorila itu menikah dengan Otae, bocah itulah yang mengambil alih posisinya."

"Pfft—… Pangeran _Sadist_ itu menjadi pemimpin Shinsengumi? Hahahahaha… Itu lelucon yang sangat lucu- _aru_."

Kagura tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa sampai air mata muncul di ujung matanya lalu menghapusnya.

"Ha.. Haa... Perutku sakit- _aru_."

"Tapi Kagura, Gintoki pernah bilang kepadaku kalau bocah itu sangat tersentak ketika tahu kalau kau pergi dari Edo tanpa berpamitan dengannya."

Sahutan Tsukuyo yang serius tersebut—membuat Kagura yang tadinya tertawa—langsung berhenti dan menatap lurus mata sang wanita bercerutu tersebut.

"Benarkah itu, Tsukki?" tanyanya.

Rasa bersalah tiba-tiba dirasakan Kagura.

 _Aku harus meminta maaf kepada_ Sadist-aru, pikirnya.

"Temuilah dia, Kagura."

Tsukuyo tersenyum dan memberi pukulan pelan di punggung Kagura.

Gadis Yato itu mengangguk pelan.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Kagura langsung berlari mencari Sougo ke salah satu tempat yang selalu menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka berdua.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Jembatan…]**_

Sougo menatap aliran sungai dengan tatapan datar dan kosong.

 _Harapanku untuk bertemu dengannya tidak mungkin terwujud 'kan?_

Itulah saat ini yang dipikirkannya.

Dia sedikit kecewa ketika sampai di jembatan itu, dan seperti yang diduga—tidak melihat sosok Kagura dimana pun.

"Hhh… Keajaiban itu tidak akan muncul begitu saja, bukan?" gumam Sougo pelan.

Dia terus menatap aliran air sungai sampai merasakan seseorang berdiri di belakangnya. Pasti hanyalah anak buahnya saja yang melapor.

Sougo dengan malas berbalik—

Sebelum manik rubinya seketika membesar, ketika melihat sesosok perempuan yang dicintainya ada di hadapannya.

Ya. Di ujung jembatan satu lagi, ternyata ada Kagura yang baru saja sampai setelh berpeluh karena berlari.

Kagura terengah-engah setelah berkeliling ke semua tempat pertemuan dia bersama Sougo—namun ia tidak menemukan pangeran _Sadist_ itu disana.

Jembatan ini adalah tempat terakhir yang belum dia datangi—

—dan benar saja, Sougo ada disitu.

" _S_ - _Sadist_ …"

 **DEG**

Tidak mungkin.

 _Ini bukan halusinasi, bukan?_

"… _China_..?"

Sougo serasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Dia memperhatikan Kagura dari atas sampai bawah. Pakaiannya berbeda dari biasanya.

Dan matanya itu…

 _Dia benar-benar_ China _, kan?_

Pikirannya mulai ragu. Dia terus menatap Kagura sampai yakin kalau perempuan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah Kagura yang dia kenal.

Ketika nafasnya sudah kembali teratur, Kagura menatap manik rubi Sougo dengan langsung dan lekat dari jauh.

" _S_ - _Sadist_.. A-apa kabarmu?" ucapnya terbata-bata.

Dia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, serasa canggung karena menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah pernah pergi dari Edo tanpa berpamitan dengan Sougo—dan itu semua salahnya.

Kaisar Shinsengumi itu hanya terdiam, tidak merespon. Dia menatap kosong Kagura.

Mendadak, yang bersangkutan merasa kesal.

Benar-benar kesal.

Kalian tahu 'kan kalau laki-laki kalau sudah kesal akan seperti apa?

Tanpa berbicara apapun, Sougo berbalik dan bersiap untuk pergi—mencoba berjalan ke arah lain untuk meninggalkan Kagura.

"T-tunggu, _Sadist_! Jangan pergi.."

Kagura menarik jubah yang dipakai Sougo. Pemuda _Sadist_ itu berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke Kagura dengan tatapan yang lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

 **DEG**

Tubuh Kagura mendadak bergetar. Baru kali ini seorang Okita Sougo menatapnya sedingin itu.

Dia cengkram jubah Sougo lebih keras karena takut. Kagura menunduk—tidak berani untuk melihat tatapan itu lagi.

Sougo yang bertambah emosi—menarik jubahnya kasar dari cengkraman Kagura.

Dia menghiraukan gadis Yato itu yang badannya sedikit bergetar dan mau pergi meninggalkannya lagi.

 _Cih, untuk apa aku_ takut, batin Kagura yang ikutan kesal.

Gadis Yato itu mendongak—dengan gesit menarik jubah Sougo kuat lalu melemparkannya ke sungai di bawah jembatan.

 **BYUURR!**

Kaisar Shinsengumi seketika menjadi basah kuyup disekujur tubuh.

Kagura melompat dari jembatan dan berdiri di hadapan Sougo—yang masih terbaring karena dilempar tadi.

Manik rubi Sougo menatap sinis manik safir Kagura.

Cukup sudah.

Sougo berdiri perlahan smabil membersihkan diri. "Apa maumu, _China_? Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu." ucap Sougo dingin.

 **DEG**

 _Eh…?_

Kagura terhenyak—tidak menyangka Sougo akan berkata seperti itu.

Mendengarnya saja sudah cukup membuat relung dadanya sesak.

Cukup sudah untuk ini.

Kagura menodongkan payung miliknya ke kepala Sougo.

"Bertarunglah denganku, _Sadist_." tantang Kagura dengan raut wajah menantang.

Sougo tersenyum paksa, menyingkirkan payung Kagura yang di arahkan kepadanya. Dia tidak ada niat untuk bertarung dengannya untuk saat ini.

Dia tidak ingin meluapkan emosinya—karena kalau dia luapkan emosinya saat itu juga, bisa-bisa Sougo tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya dan malah menyiksa Kagura.

Sougo berdiri menghadap Kagura dan menatapnya dingin.

"Aku sudah bilang, bukan—aku tidak ada urusan denganmu lagi." katanya penuh dengan tekanan.

Sougo berjalan melewati Kagura, tidak mau berkata apa apa lagi.

"PENGECUT! KAU PENGECUT, _SADIST_!" teriak Kagura penuh dengan emosi.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, sang gadis berbalik badan dan ia tendang keras punggung Sougo yang membelakanginya. Alhasil Sougo tersungkur ke sungai.

Dia bangkit lalu berbalik menatap Kagura.

Habis sudah. Sougo tidak bisa menahan emosinya lebih lama lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, perempuan sialan!" bentak Sougo sambil mengeluarkan _katana_ dari sarungnya.

Dia berlari mendekati Kagura dan mengayunkan _katana_ nya dengan cepat ke arah wajah Kagura.

Gadis Yato itu bisa menghidarinya namun sedikit telat, sehingga goresan kecil muncul di pipi kirinya.

"Oi, jangan merusak wajah cantikku- _aru_."

Kagura menarik tangan Sougo dan melemparkan pemuda tampan itu ke tembok pinggir sungai.

Sougo terbentur tembok itu dengan keras.

 _Cih, aku tidak menyukai ini_ , batin Sougo.

Dia terjang lagi Kagura dengan tendangan tepat di kakinya, membuat gadis Yato itu kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Tanpa memberi Kagura jeda untuk menyerang balik, Sougo membuat Kagura terjatuh—lalu menodongkan _katana_ nya ke leher sang gadis.

Sang pemuda terengah-engah pelan, mata melotot menahan emosi.

"Untuk apa kau kembali, ha?! Bukannya kau senang pergi dari Edo?!" tanya Sougo emosi. Tatapannya penuh dengan amarah.

Namun Kagura hanya tersenyum kecil, menggenggam _katana_ Sougo dengan tangan kosong.

"Kenapa kau marah seperti itu- _aru_? Apa kau sedih karena ditinggalkan satu-satunya rivalmu ini? Atau sedih karena aku pergi meninggalkanmu selama dua tahun?"

Kagura tersenyum jahat—menarik tangan Sougo dan membantingnya ke dasar sungai.

 **SPLASHH!**

"Ugh!.. Sial…" Sougo meringis, merasakan sakit yang menjalas di punggungnya.

"Hehe… Ternyata seorang Okita Sougo menjadi lemah setelah 2 tahun. Kudengar kau menjadi Kaisar karena Gorila turun tahta."

"Siapa yang kau bilang lemah, hah?" Sougo berdiri, memberi jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Dia menatap Kagura dingin namun lekat dan langsung. Kagura pun menatapnya balik.

Keheningan tercipta di antara mereka.

"Hei, _Sadist_... Biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya." ujar Kagura dengan nada serius.

Sougo terdiam beberapa saat sebelum memasukkan _katana_ nya kembali ke sarungnya.

"Kau mau bicara apa lagi? Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya." jawab Sougo dingin sebelum menyambung.

"Selain itu, untuk apa kau kembali? Lebih baik kau tidak ada disini—aku malah lebih bebas dan tak ada pengganggu sepertimu lagi." Senyuman licik dan sinis menyindir sang gadis Yato.

 **DEG**

Perasaan Kagura seperti dicabik-cabik oleh pisau.

Pedih.

Perih.

Sedih.

Sakit.

Tak menyangka kalau ia akan berkata seperti itu padanya.

Tak menyangka kalau ia akan berubah se-drastis itu.

Tak menyangka kalau ia akan membuatnya merasakan sakit yang amat sangat—

—Hingga gadis itu sendiri juga tak menyadari, bahwa sebulir air mata meluncur mulus dari pelupuk mata safirnya—bisa dibendung, karena menahannya sekuat tenaga untuk tak menangis di hadapan sang Kaisar _Sadist_ , sekaligus orang yang ia cintai selama ini.

"Kenapa… Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"

 **BRUUK!**

Dia biarkan tubuhnya langsung terduduk di sungai yang mengalir deras—membuatnya makin basah kuyup. "Hiks... A-Aku sengaja… untuk kembali ke Edo karena ingin bertemu denganmu- _aru_ …. Aku—Aku ingin kau tahu.. kalau aku merindukanmu- _aru_!"

Snag gadis mendongak sambil menangis kencang dengan serak.

Kagura terisak, tubuhnya bergetar. Air matanya mengalir tak henti.

"Kau tidak tahu… Seberapa beratnya aku harus pergi dari Edo dan.. dan meninggalkan semuanya—termasuk kau, _Sadist_! Kaulah orang yang aku cintai selama ini!..."

 **DEG**

Sougo membelalakkan matanya seketika.

Tidak menyangka kalau Kagura memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya selama dua tahun ini.

Ah… Aku benar-benar lelaki brengsek… Aku sudah membuat orang yang kucintai sendiri menangis, batin Sougo dalam hati memaki dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan dia mendekati Kagura, berjongkok dan memeluk tubuh gadis Yato itu dengan erat.

Dia tidak berbicara apapun dan terus mendengar ocehan serta tangisan serak Kagura yang menyerocos memenuhi atmosfir.

"Aku merasa bersalah… Karena tidak memberitahumu apapun…. Selama dua tahun ini, aku selalu memikirkanmu- _aru_. Aku ingin kembali ke Edo secepatnya dan menemuimu—hiks…. Ta-Tapi… Kenapa kau malah seperti ini…. " Kagura semakin terisak sambil tetap menangis meraung.

Pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup pipi Kagura dengan kedua tangannya yang kasar dan besar.

"Aku menyukaimu- _aru_!.. Aku mencintaimu, _Sadist_! Aku mencin—"

Perkataan Kagura terpotong karena Sougo menempelkan bibirnya. Dia cium bibir gadis Yato itu dengan lembut dan penuh cinta—berharap kalau itu akan menenangkan perasaan sang gadis di hadapannya, serta mengusap pelan pipi Kagura.

Kagura membelalakkan matanya sejenak sebelum dia menutup matanya lagi—membiarkan Sougo untuk tetaap menciumnya. Air mata terus mengalir dari matanya.

Ciuman lembut itu berlangsung lumayan lama—seakan melampiaskan semua kerinduannya melewati ciuman yang penuh rasa sain serta mansis didalamnya.

Merasakan stok udara yang mau habis, Sougo melepaskan ciumannya. Dia tatap manik Kagura dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku, _China_. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku… Aku hanya kesal karena kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku apapun. Aku bahkan berusaha untuk melupkanmu—tapi aku tak berdaya…." Sougo mengusap air mata Kagura perlahan.

Dia menarik Kagura ke pelukannya—mengelus-elus punggung Kagura seraya berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, _China_. Tetaplah di sisiku. Selamanya. Jadilah Ratuku."

Sougo berdeklarasi padanya, membuat Kagura terkejut akan pernyataannya.

"K-Kau tidak berbohong, 'kan, _Sadist_?" tanya sang gadis sambil mendongak, karena dia takut salah dengar.

"Kau ingin aku berbohong, hm?" goda Sougo dengan senyuman licik khasnya.

Kagura memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah ke arah lain.

"Hmph! Aku tidak akan masuk ke dalam jebakanmu begitu saja, _Sadist_." jawab Kagura dengan tak biasanya; _tsundere_.

Sougo hanya tertawa kecil ketika memperhatikan gelagat Kagura yang salah tingkah. Manis seperti biasanya.

" _China_ , aku ingin menanyakan satu hal dari awal."

"A-Apa? Kau mau menanyakan apa- _aru_?" Kagura menatap Sougo dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah.

 _Dia mau menanyakan apa?_

Kagura memiringkan kepalanya bingung sambil berpikir begitu dengan _kepo_ nya.

"Baju yang kau pakai itu... Apa kau mencoba menggodaku?"

 **BLUSH!**

"Ap—!" Kagura seketika bertambah merah wajahnya sampai ke telinga.

Dia menunduk dan memperhatikan bajunya yang memang minim bahan.

Apalagi dia basah kuyup, makin membuat aura keseksiannya menjadi bertambah.

Sepertinya saat ini tubuhnya terancam bahaya kemesuman Yang Mulia Kaisar Shinsengumi.

"I-ini _style_ , bodoh!" bantah Kagura masih menunduk malu.

Sougo menyeringai, ingin menggoda Kagura lebih banyak lagi.

Dia angkat tubuh Kagura _a la bridal style_ dan berbisik seduktif ke telinganya, "Selamat datang kembali. Aku akan memanjakanmu malam ini, _China_. Aku akan meminta kompensasi karena kau sudah meninggalkanku selama dua tahun lamanya."

Kagura terdiam, tidak bisa berbicara apa apa lagi. Dia membenamkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah sepenuhnya ke dada bidang Sougo.

Mereka pergi dari jembatan menuju tempat kediaman sang Kaisar.

" _Yosh_ ~ Kembali pulang ke istana dengan Ratuku _China_!"

"Belum jadi, woi!"

 _Well_ , dan begitulah.

Karena mereka sudah menyatakan perasaan satu sama lain, masalah yang mereka pendam selama ini pun selesai.

Dasar, DQN _Couple_.

Malam ini, mereka akan menikmati kasih sayang dan cinta satu sama lain yang sudah mereka pendam selama 2 tahun karena jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

Malam pertama mereka setelah badai berakhir. Tidak buruk juga, bukan?

Mereka tidak akur sama sekali—tapi saling mencintai pada akhirnya walau jarak memisahkan hingga berjuta-juta mil jauhnya.

Seperti Sang Kaisar yang berlutut di hadapan Putri Yato—memohon akan cintanya yang tulus dan suci.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pada akhirnya, sang Kaisar membawa Sang Putri kembali ke kediaman Istananya—dan mereka mulai hidup bahagia, selamanya._

 _Tamat._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- END-**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading~**

 **===Shiroyasha Shena===**

 **HAI HAI HAI SHENA AND SHINJU COMEBACK!**

 **Akhirnya ff Prompt Time-Skip, 2 Years Later beres...**

 **Aku bingung asli ya ampuuuunnm... Semoga ceritanya tidak mengecewakan para reader semua yaaaa...**

 **Dan disini aku tidak membahas kutil parasit yang ada di anime aslinya hahaha..**

 **Di ff ini mereka dewasa secara alami ya... Bukan karena kutil..**

 **And then...**

 **Cerita ini ko kaya yang nyambung dengan cerita pertama "Farewell" ya...**

 **Well it's okay...**

 **Dan buat temen aku yang terus meminta kehadiran Tsukuyo di ff ini, noh ya udah aku kasih...**

 **Buat para reader tercinta... MAKASIH BUAT REVIEW DAN JUGA FAVORITNYA YAA~~~ WE LOVE YOU~~~**

 **Oke sampe disini saja Author Note tidak jelas dariku...**

 **#author janai Shena da! *slap***

 **NANTIKAN PROMPT SELANJUTNYA ~KISS~.YAAAAA**

 **Sampai ketemu lagi besok~~~ SARABAAAAA HAHAHAHAHA *whoooosshh***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===D.N.A. Girlz===**

 **Haiiiiii Shena and Shinju is comebaackkk~~~ #plakk**

 **Oke jadi disini tentang yang soal mereka bertemu kembali dan tolong jangan sangkut pautkan tentang kutil parasit ya wkwkwk**

 **Saya dan Shena menyebutnya sebagai Kutil Arc (seketika Shena ngakak jejingkrakan/?) aduh rasanya agak bingung juga deskripsi bajunya—tetapi saya untung bisa edit dengan damai malam ini wkwkwkwk**

 **Ini adalah puncaknya OkiKagu Day so HAPPY OKIKAGU DAY~~~ SEMOGA PAIRING INI MAKIN MENYEBAR CINTA DAN CANON *^* #mimpilu**

 **Sekian bacotan saya di AN. Makasih buat semua dukungan dan semangat yang menular pada kami—sampai ditanyain kapan update nya wkwkwkw gomen ne~~**

 **Nantikan chap keenam alias** _ **KISS**_ **ya!~ :***

 **Thanks for all of your supports and advices for both of us!~**

 **Dan untuk yang baca, LOVE YOU FULL!~~~**

 **Regards,  
D.N.A. Girlz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAK BUAT KRISAR~ THANKS!~**

 **Love,**

 **Shena & Shinju**


	6. Kiss: First Date, First Kiss

**Umbrella X Sword (OkiKagu Drabbles) by Collaboration of Shiroyasha Shena & D.N.A. Girlz**

 **Gintama by Sorachi-** _ **sensei**_

 **We just own this fic, the prompts are from the OkiKagu Event on LINE & FB. The disclaimer belongs back to its own.**

 **Warning: Sixth chap—NEED SOME LOVE,** **CUTENESS, FULL OF ROMANCE!**

 **Pairing: Okita X Kagura 4EVER (+** **Kamui, Kouka** **as the side charas)**

 **Rating: T+**

 **Genre (this chapter): Romance/** **Fluff/Comedy**

 **Asli dari pemikiran author. Jika iya, itu dikarenakan oleh ketidak sengajaan, mohon dimaklumi. Kalau ada typo, kritik dan saran, tolong bilang ya~**

 **Long Live Gintama Fandom and be creative in any supporting way ^_^**

 **Suka tapi mau review? Yah silahkan review x3**

 **Suka tapi gak mau review? Silahkan Fav~ :D**

 **Gak suka tapi mau review? Ampun jangan flame xC**

 **DLDR! WDGAF LOL**

 **Happy reading guys~**

* * *

 _BGM for this Chapter: GOT7 – Just Right_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertengahan musim semi di Tokyo sering di manfaatkan sebagai waktu yang tepat untuk berkencan.

Matahari bersinar cerah di langit biru muda; yang terlihat seperti lautan di atas cakrawala. Pohon-pohon sakura saling bersaing; untuk memperlihatkan bunga-bunga mereka yang sudah bermekaran dengan indahnya. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus—meniup kelopak-kelopak bunga merah muda itu ke sekitar daerah

Setiap orang tidak mau membuang kesempatan emas untuk berkencan di tengah pemandangan indah seperti ini, bukan?

Maka Kagura memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk kencan dengan Okita Sougo.

Ya, gadis berambut jingga yang satu ini pun tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan itu. Hari ini, dia akan berkencan bersama kekasihnya setelah sekian lama berpacaran.

Bisa disebut: ini adalah kencan pertama mereka berdua.

Kemarin sewaktu di sekolah, Sougo—kekasihnya—tiba-tiba mengajaknya berkencan. Kagura seketika bahagia dibuatnya. Saking bahagianya, gadis berambut jingga itu sampai tidak bisa tertidur. Dia terus berguling-guling di kasur—tidak sabar untuk menunggu besok.

 _Kencan, ya... Aku tidak sabar_ -aru, pikirnya senang sebelum terlelap hingga pagi.

Selagi dia terus memimpikan tentang kencan, tidak terasa matahari sudah menampakkan setengah wujudnya.

Kagura menoleh ke jam dinding yang jarumnya sudah menunjuk ke arah angka enam.

Gadis itu beranjak dari kasur lalu membuka lemari baju miliknya. Dia keluarkan semua bajunya dan memperhatikan kumpulan baju tersebut dengan serius.

Karena ini kencan pertamanya, Kagura harus membuat Sougo terkejut dengan penampilannya yang sempurna.

"Hmm… Kurasa yang ini?" gumamnya bimbang—sambil mengambil baju lengan pendek berwarna merah terang tanpa kerah, yang akan mengekspos bahu putih nan mulus miliknya. Dia padukan baju itu dengan _mini jeans_ dan sepatu _sneackers_ hitam-putih. Tak pula juga, aksesorisnya ditambahkan dengan kalung bentuk _collar_ hitam berliontin miniatur bel ukuran kecil—melilit dnegan bagusnya di leher jenjangnya.

 _Yosh. Siap untuk menemui pangeran sadis._

Merasa puas dengan pilihan bajunya, Kagura langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa menit, dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih basah. Kagura berdiri di depan kaca lalu mengeringkan rambut panjangnya dengan _hairdryer_.

 _Dia pasti akan terkejut-_ aru, batin Kagura senang. Seringaian kecil terbentuk di wajahnya yang cantik.

Setelah rambutnya kering, dia langsung memakai baju pilihannya tadi. Rambut jingganya dia ikat kepinggir, bibir merah mudanya ia pakaikan _lipgloss_ bening agar terlihat sedikit mengkilap. Sebagai pelengkap, Kagura menyelendangkan tas biru dongker favoritnya di bahu. Dia mengecek sekali lagi penampilannya sebelum turun ke ruang tamu.

"Oh—Kagura, kau mau kemana sudah rapi seperti itu?" tanya Mami Kagura—Kouka—ketika melihat Kagura turun dari lantai atas dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"A-Aku… Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan dengan teman hari ini, Mami." jawab Kagura sambil menunduk memainkan jari-jarinya.

Setidaknya belajar berbohong yang benar _dong_ , Kagura.

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Si bodoh ini pasti mau berkencan dengan si bocah sialan itu, _Kaa-san_." sela kakak satu-satunya yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

Dia tatap Kagura dengan ekspresi sedikit mengejek.

"Berisik, Kamui!" sergah Kagura.

Dia jambak rambut panjang kakaknya itu kuat, membuat sang empunya meringis.

"Lepaskan, bodoh!" Kamui melepaskan tangan Kagura yang menjambak rambutnya lalu menatap tajam adiknya itu. Kagura menatap balik Kamui kesal.

Aura gelap mengelilingi mereka berdua.

"Hei, sudah, sudah… Kalian berdua jangan bertengkar." ujar Kouka sambil memisahkan kedua anaknya itu.

"Kagura, kau berjanji bertemu dengannya jam berapa?" sambungnya sambil menatap lembut Kagura.

"Jam sepuluh, Mami. Dia menungguku di tama—AAHHH! AKU TELAT!"

Kagura berteriak ketika melihat jam. Sudah jam setengah sepuluh.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Kagura berpamitan dengan Kouka dan langsung berlari ke taman kota terdekat.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Taman Kota…]**_

Karena Kagura sudah meluncur di perjalanan—Sementara itu, mari kita lihat bagaimana kondisi sang kekasih hatinya.

 _Eaa._

Sekarang, Sougo sudah berada di taman sekitar sejam yang lalu.

Pemuda bersurai coklat pasir itu bersandar di dinding jam besar yang ada di tengah taman. Semenjak sampai disana, dia merasa kalau perempuan-perempuan yang lewat terus memperhatikannya.

Sougo bukan kepedean ya, tapi itu memang fakta.

Para wanita kegatelan itu terus menatap Sougo sambil berbisik satu sama lain—entah membicarakan apa.

Pemuda itu menghiraukan kumpulan gadis tidak jelas tersebut dan bersabar menunggu kekasihnya datang.

Sesekali dia melihat jam warna hitam yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

 _Lama sekali si_ China _. Benar yang dikatakan Kondo-_ san _—Wanita memang lama kalau siap-siap_ , gerutu Sougo dalam hati. Dia ingin cepat pergi dari tempat itu bersama Kagura.

"Sadist," panggil seseorang familiar dari belakangnya.

 _Akhirnya!_

Sougo menghela nafas lega dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Akhirnya kau datang, _China_. Kenapa lama seka—"

Manik rubi Sougo seketika sedikit membesar ketika melihat penampilan Kagura yang terlihat begitu seksi, manis, namun cocok dipakai olehnya.

Begitu juga Kagura—yang berekspresi sama sepertinya.

Dia terpaku melihat penampilan Sougo yang sangat _cool_ dan dewasa. Kekasihnya itu memakai kaos biru dongker polos lengan pendek, disertai dengan celana _long black jeans_ yang kasual dan tegas; dan sepatu _Ahodas_ warna hitam.

Simpel, polos, namun sempurna.

Keheningan tercipta di antara mereka. Keduanya terpesona dengan penampilan pasangannya masing-masing.

Setelah sekian menit berlalu, Sougo tersadar dan membuka pembicaraan yang canggung.

"Kenapa lama sekali, _China_?" tanya Sougo, masih memperhatikan penampilan Kagura dari atas sampai bawah dengan lirikannya yang tajam.

"A-Ah, maaf.. Uhm, tadi aku tidak lihat jam—Selain itu.. J-Jangan menatapku seperti itu- _aru_. Malu." ceplos Kagura pelan sambil menunduk. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Sougo tertawa kecil lalu menarik tangan Kagura, membawanya pergi dari taman kota yang mulai ramai.

" _S-Sadist_ , kita mau kemana?" tanya Kagura malu-malu. Dia genggam tangan Sougo erat.

Pemuda yang menariknya itu hanya meresponnya dengan senyuman tipis.

 _Dia mau membawaku kemana-_ aru _?_

Kagura membatin dalam kekepoan yang hakiki. Dia hanya diam dan membiarkan Sougo membawanya ke suatu tempat.

Setelah perjalanan yang lumayan lama, mereka berdua pun sampai di tempat tujuan.

Sougo membawa Kagura ke taman hiburan.

Dalam sekejap mata Kagura langsung berbinar-binar layaknya anak kecil melihat chiki terbaru.

"Whoaaa!~ _Sadist_ , ayo cepat masuk- _aru_!" sahut Kagura antusias.

Sougo terkekeh melihat reaksi kekasihnya yang seperti anak kecil anak kecil melihat chiki terbaru.

"Tenanglah, bodoh. Kita harus membeli tiketnya dulu."

Sougo melepas tangan Kagura dan berjalan ke tempat pembelian tiket.

Kagura mengangguk lalu menoleh kesana-kemari melihat sekeliling.

"Ramai sekali… Oh iya ya, _weekend_ …" gumam Kagura pelan.

Dia terus melihat ke sekitar dan tidak sengaja melihat pemandangan yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat.

Gadis cantik berambut mentari itu melihat pasangan yang sedang berciuman tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Wajahnya tiba tiba terasa panas—semburat merah terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya.

 _Kenapa mereka berciuman di tempat ramai seperti ini?_

 _Apa mereka tidak malu?_

Terus kenapa Kagura tiba tiba merasakan panas di wajahnya?

Di oven jadi panas. *slap*

Oke kembali ke cerita.

Sementara Kagura yang hampir menjadi gosong, Sougo yang sudah membeli dua tiket berjalan mendekatinya. Dia berhenti ketika melihat sang kekasih yang salah tingkah.

"Kau kenapa, _China_?" tanyanya datar sambil memperhatikan Kagura.

Yang dimaksud malah menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik Sougo masuk ke taman hiburan.

"A-Aku tidak apa apa- _aru_." jawab Kagura singkat karena masih salah tingkah.

Sougo memiringkan kepalanya bingung sebelum mengangkat bahunya dan membiarkan Kagura membawanya masuk.

Di dalam taman hiburan, Kagura terus membawa Sougo ke _stand_ makanan tanpa henti.

Pertama dia ke tempat _crepes_ , gula-gula kapas, kroket, dan sekarang donat.

" _China_ , kenapa kau terus ke _stand_ makanan, hah?" tanya Sougo malas untuk kesekian kalinya. Kalau Kagura membawanya ke _stand_ makanan lainnya, bisa-bisa dompet Sougo bisa kosong melompong alias ludes.

Kalian sudah tahu perut Kagura itu seperti apa?

Mau makan sebanyak apapun, dia tidak akan kenyang.

Sougo sudah bisa mendengar peringatan di kepalanya—kalau dia tidak mengalihkan pikiran Kagura dari makanan, bisa-bisa mereka tidak akan bisa pulang karena tidak ada uang ongkos.

 _ **Aha!**_

Bohlam menyala imajiner muncul—menandakan bahwa suatu ide muncul di kepala Sougo.

Pemuda itu menatap kekasihnya dengan senyuman licik penuh arti—sementara Kagura yang sudah mendapat donat keinginannya cuma bisa menatap Sougo heran.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri? Seperti orang gila- _aru_." sahut Kagura asal jeplak.

 **TWITCH**

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis Sougo.

"Hee… Begitukah? Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang menarik." balas Sougo sambil menahan emosi.

"Hmm~~~…. Apa itu?" Kagura menjawab dengan malas. Dia fokus memakan donat super jumbo yang dia pegang dan ngiler untuk makan lagi.

 **TWITCH**

Perempatan siku-siku yang lebih besar muncul lagi di pelipis Sougo.

 _Perempuan ini..! Lihat saja nanti_ , geram Sougo menahan emosi yang tak bisa dikeluarkan dalam sanubari.

Dia menarik tangan Kagura kasar dan membawa gadis cantik itu ke suatu wahana permainan.

' _GHOST HOUSE_ ' terpampang jelas di atas bangunan yang ada di hadapannya itu.

" _China_ , pengunjung disini bilang kalau rumah hantu ini berbeda dari rumah hantu yang lain. Mereka bilang ini sangat, sangat menyeramkan. Kau berani masuk?" tantang Sougo dengan senyuman licik.

Kagura—yang sudah menghabiskan donatnya—menatap berani manik rubi Sougo.

"Tentu saja aku berani, bodoh!" sahutnya sambil sedikit berteriak.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya~" Sougo meremehkan Kagura.

Mau bagaimana pun juga, Sougo harus membalaskan dendam uang malangnya yang sudah dipakai membeli makanan tadi.

 _Ohh, uang… Kau begitu berharga._

 _Jangan puitis woi, OOC._

Oke. Lanjut.

Kagura mendadak kesal.

Dia sangat tidak suka kalau ada yang meremehkan dirinya.

Siapapun itu.

Tidak terkecuali; kekasihnya sendiri.

"Jangan meremehkanku, kau Chihuahua!" sergah Kagura emosi. Dia berjalan terlebih dahulu ke wahana menyeramkan itu.

 _Hehe… Akhirnya kau terjebak,_ China _! Lihatlah pembalasan dendamku ini_ , batin Sougo sambil tertawa jahat dalam hati.

Dia ikut masuk, mengikuti Kagura dari belakang.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Di dalam Rumah Hantu…]**_

Baru saja masuk beberapa langkah ke dalam, teriakan ketakutan dari Kagura sudah terdengar.

Ucapan Sougo memang benar, rumah hantu yang mereka masuki berbeda dengan rumah hantu lainnya. Hantu-hantu disana terlihat sangat nyata. Kagura merasa kalau mereka berdua seperti masuk ke dunia lain.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA MENDEKATIKU- _ARU_!"

Kagura berteriak sekeras mungkin sambil menutup kedua matanya—tidak berani melihat hantunya lagi. Dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, berniat untuk mengusir hantu yang mendekatinya.

" _S-Sadist_ , ha-hantunya sudah tidak ada 'kan?" cicit Kagura dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Sougo menyeringai jahat, senang melihat Kagura ketakutan.

"Kenapa, China? Bukannya kau tadi bilang berani, hm?~" goda Sougo balik pada sang kekasih. Kagura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, masih dengan mata yang tertutup.

"A-Aku takut- _aru_. _S-sadist_ , hantunya sudah tidak ada 'kan?" tanya Kagura sekali lagi.

"Ah, sudah tidak ada." balas Sougo dengan kebohongan.

Hantu yang Kagura maksud masih ada disana, malah sekarang tepat di depan wajah Kagura.

Kejam? Memang.

Sougo sudah bilang, bukan? Ini adalah balas dendam.

Dia akan membuat kekasihnya itu menangis. Itulah cara seorang Okita Sougo membuktikan rasa cintanya. _Uhuk_.

Nama gahul. Muka gahul. Pemikiran sadis nan bahlul.

Oke. Lanjut.

Kagura yang percaya dengan perkataan Sougo perlahan membuka matanya—sebelum terpaku ketika melihat hantu sebelumnya ada di depan matanya.

3..2..1—

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kagura menjerit melengking bak seriosa tiga oktaf.

Dia memeluk Sougo erat sekali. Air mata mulai muncul di ujung matanya, adannya bergetar karena takut.

Semetara Sougo tertawa kecil—puas dengan reaksi kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak usah berteriak seperti itu, China." ujarnya santai.

" _S-Sadist_ , a-aku mohon, k-kita keluar da-dari sini sekarang j-juga..!" pinta Kagura terbata bata. Dia tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Sougo.

"Tapi perjalanan masih panjang, _China_. Jalan keluar masih jauh." Sougo tersenyum licik. Dia masih ingin melanjutkan rencananya.

"Tenang saja, China. Kau tutup saja matamu. Aku akan ada di belakangmu." lanjutnya sambil mengelus punggung Kagura pelan untuk menenangkannya.

"T-tapi _Sadist_ , a-aku takut- _aru_ …." Kagura membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sougo. Tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat.

"Sudah, sudah—Baiklah, aku akan ada di belakangmu. Cepat jalan, bodoh. Biar kita bisa cepat keluar."

Sougo mendorong punggung Kagura pelan. Gadis itu akhirnya pasrah dan berjalan menuruti keinginan Sougo. Matanya ditutup rapat, tangannya dia kepalkan keras.

 _Aku ingin cepat keluar dari sini_ -aru, batin Kagura takut sambil merasakan hawa tidak enak dan ketakutan.

" _Sadist_ , kau ada di belakangku 'kan?" Kagura bertanya dengan ragu ragu, dia takut kekasihnya itu meninggalkannya.

"Ya, ada. Teruslah berjalan." balas Sougo singkat.

Kagura menelan ludah dan terus berjalan.

Jarak beberapa menit, Kagura bertanya lagi.

"Kau benar-benar di belakangku 'kan?"

"Kau berisik, _China_."

"Jawab aku, _Sadist_. Kau di belakangku 'kan?"

 _Hening melanda_

" _Sadist_..? H-Hei, jawab aku- _aru_."

Tetap hening.

 _Eh, apa ini? Apa Sougo benar-benar meninggalkanku?_

 _Tidak mungkin._

Kagura memberanikan dirinya dan perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Berharap Sougo hanya terdiam, bukan meninggalkannya—

—namun harapan itu hancur seketika ketika menyadari bahwa Sougo tidak ada di belakangnya.

 **DEG**

Gadis itu menoleh kesana-kemari mencari sosok kekasihnya itu, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Dia tidak menemukannya.

Kagura terduduk ke bawah dan menunduk takut.

Dia tidak percaya kalau kekasihnya akan meninggalkannya disana.

Sendirian.

 _Kau tega, Okita Sougo!_

Tubuh Kagura bergetar hebat, air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya.

 _Kenapa kencanku menjadi seperti ini? Padahal aku memimpikan kencan pertama yang manis_ , pikirnya miris karena ironi kenyataan yang sedemikian rupa.

Kagura mengepalkan kedua tangannya keras lalu berteriak sambil mengarah ke atas langit-langit yang gelap.

"KAU DIMANA, OKITA SOUGO!?"

"Kau kenapa, China?"

Mendengar suara kekasihnya itu, Kagura langsung menoleh dan melihat Sougo berdiri di belakangnya.

Pemuda itu menatap Kagura dengan ekspresi datar.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, bodoh. Aku tadi hanya mencari pintu keluar yang lebih de—"

 **BRUUK!**

Tak ayal kemudian, Kagura—yang langsung berdiri—meloncat, menerjang Sougo erat sekali dengan pelukan. Dia menangis hebat karena takutnya tidak ketulungan.

Sougo agak terperanjat sebelum menghela nafas, lalu mengangkat Kagura _a la bridal style_.

"Maafkan aku. Kita akan keluar sekarang juga." Sougo langsung berlari sambil mengangkat Kagura, membawanya keluar dari wahana menyeramkan itu.

Setelah keluar dari pintu keluar, dia berjalan dan mendudukkan Kagura di bangku terdekat.

"Sudahlah, China. Kita sudah keluar, jangan menangis lagi seperti ini." ucap Sougo, mencoba untuk menenangkan Kagura. Diusap air matanya dengan lembut oleh tangannya yang lebih besar dari milik sng gadis.

"Huwweehh~~~ Hi-Hiks... Kau kejam, Sadist!.." Kagura masih terus menangis.

Sougo ikut duduk di sampingnya—mengelus punggung gadis itu sebelum menyeletuk, "Bagaimana caranya agar kau berhenti menangis? Apa aku harus sampai menciummu?"

 **DEG**

"E-Eh?.."

Kagura mendongak sambil sedikit terkejut. Ujaranya membuat kilasan memorinya muncul ketika melihat pasangan yang berciuman di depan taman bermain— langsung terlintas di kepalanya.

Air matanya mendadak berhenti dan wajahnya jadi memerah perlahan.

"Oh. Kau sudah berhenti menangis. Tapi kenapa wajahmu jadi memerah? Apa kau demam?" Sougo menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi miliknya. Seketika wajah Kagura bertambah merah seperti udang rebus.

"Kau tidak demam, _China_. Tapi kena—"

Sougo berhenti berbicara perlahan ketika melihat reaksi Kagura yang menunduk malu dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

Satu kesimpulan muncul di kepalanya yang jenius.

Apa Kagura ingin Sougo menciumnya?

Sebenarnya, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi—Itu wajar, bukan? Selama berpacaran, Sougo belum pernah menyentuh Kagura sedikit pun—walau pun perhatian dan pegangan tangan sudah sering dilakukan. Apalagi bertengkar.

Mungkinkah ini saatnya? Apakah ini saatnya untuk menciptakan momen kebersamaan dengan sebuah ciuman?

Pikiran seorang Okita Sougo mulai mengalir deras dan telah mendapatkan ide yang blak-blakan.

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, Sougo menarik tangan Kagura dan membawanya ke wahana bianglala.

Di dalam wahana, Sougo dan Kagura duduk berhadapan. Mereka terdiam satu sama lain.

Sougo terus menatap Kagura dalam diam, sedangkan Kagura menunduk—tidak mau melihat Sougo.

"China." panggil Sougo, berniat untuk mencairkan suasana canggung.

Namun Kagura tidak merespon dan malah terus menunduk. Wajahnya masih memerah.

"Kagura." Sougo baru memanggil nama aslinya lagi semenjak dia menyatakan cintanya dulu.

Kagura refleks mendongak dan menatap Sougo dengan malu.

"A-apa, _Sadist_?" tanyanya singkat dan mencicit.

Sougo beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu mendekati wajah Kagura sambil duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Dia tidak bisa menahan keinginannya lagi untuk mencium kekasihnya yang cantik dan lucu satu ini.

"Panggil aku dengan namaku, Kagura."

"Haa? K-Kenapa aku ha—Mmph!..."

Sougo membungkam Kagura dengan mencium bibirnya lembut. Dia tahan tengkuk Kagura agar gadis itu tidak melepaskan ciumannya. Kagura yang menginginkan ini sejak—hanya terdiam, tidak berontak. Dia tutup kedua matanya, menerima ciuman Sougo juga membalas ciumannya.

Sougo perlahan-lahan melumat bibir bawah Kagura, membuat sang empunya mendesah pelan.

"S-Sougo.. Mnn—" Sougo memasukkan lidahnya langsung ke mulut Kagura.

Kesempatan tidak boleh dibuang begitu saja.

Kagura membiarkan Sougo mendominasi ciuman mereka dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher kekasihnya itu. Sougo dan Kagura menikmati ciuman pertama mereka dengan penuh perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

Senang, cinta, malu, sedih, bahkan takut.

Senang karena berharap yang terbaik untuk kemudian hari di hubungan mereka; cinta karena tak ingin berpisah jauh; malu akrena kadang bertingkah aneh dan menjadi pasangan bodoh; sedih karena tak ingin saat-saat indah mereka berakhir begitu saja—

—serta takut kalau mereka suatu saat terpisah, tak mencinta lagi, bahkan meninggalkan salah satu.

 _Tapi demi cinta mereka, Sougo dan Kagura takkan mengatakan kata 'pisah' diantara mereka berdua_

 _Takkan pernah_

Merasakan stok udara yang mulai minim, Sougo melepaskan ciuman mereka. Benang _saliva_ tercipta, masih menghubungkan bibir mereka berdua. Sougo menangkup kedua pipi Kagura dan menatap lurus manik safir miliknya.

"Kau benar-benar cantik hari ini, Kagura. Aku telat mengatakannya—tapi bajumu itu sangat cocok untukmu."

Mendengar itu, Kagura tersenyum lalu menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Sougo.

"Hehe… Kau juga terlihat keren- _aru_." balas Kagura dengan gumaman kecil serta senyum tipis, namun Sougo bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Senyuman jahil terukir di wajah snag pemuda tampan.

"Kau bicara apa, hm? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Sekali lagi, dong~" Sougo menggoda kekasih satu-satunya dengan jahil dan usil.

"B-Berisik, Sadist!" Kagura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Sougo terkekeh lalu menarik Kagura ke dekapannya—membuat yang bersangkutan membalas pelukan itu dengan senang hati.

"Aku mencintaimu Kagura/Sougo."

Mereka menatap setelah mengatakan itu dengan tak sengaja bersamaan, sebelum tawa kebahagiaan mereka memenuhi ruang wahana yang dinaiki.

Kencan yang diakhiri dengan ciuman dan pernyataan cinta.

Indah sekali.

Momen indah yang sangat berharga untuk mereka berdua. Saat-saat ini akan selalu mereka ingat, karena kencan pertama ini menjadi hari peringatan _first kiss_ mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- END-**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading~**

 **===Shiroyasha Shena===**

 **Haaaaiiiiiii SHENA AND SHINJU DESU!**

 **We comeback... COMEBACK HOME! *jangan nyanyi oy***

 **Engga kerasa ya OkiKagu Week bentar lagi berakhir..**

 **Perjuangan sekali aku mengetik dalam satu hari... Biasanya kalau update aku suka sebulan sekali...**

 **Oke lupakan..**

 **Untuk Prompt Kiss Day 6 ini, aku memilih untuk membuat AU mereka di zaman sekarang.. Ehem..**

 **Mereka berdua tinggal di Tokyo dan keluarga mereka semua masih pada hidup yaaa...**

 **Aku susah dalam mendeskripsikan baju yang dipakai Kagura. Semoga para reader semua bisa membayangkannya ya~~~ =^^=**

 **Dan apa itu Ahodas yang dipakai Sougo? Kalian semua pasti tau apa maksudnya kan? Kalau tidak tau, sayang sekali.. :D**

 **Untuk para reader yang udah baca, fav, dan review.. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! Engga nyangka kalian sampai menunggu ff kami update..**

 **And buat temanku yang merequest Tsukuyo dan Madao untuk muncul di ff ini...**

 **I'm sorry babe.. Aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan kalian.. Hahaha seadanya aja deh ya..**

 **Tunggu FF kami untuk Prompt terakhir JEALOUSY yaaaaa para reader TERCINTAH! WE LOVE YOU~~~~**

 **Kalau begitu, sampai disini saja AN dariku, istri satu-satunya Gin-chan... Ehh kedua deng kan ada Hijikata... /slap**

 **Sampai bertemu besok~~~**

 **See you tomorrow~~**

 **Mata Ashita~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===D.N.A. Girlz===**

 ***ala Patrick Star* Halo sayang. #plakk**

 **Wkwkwk jk jk XD HAIIIII~~~ KEMBALI DENGAN SHENA DAN SHINJU~**

 **Oke jadi disini saya dan Shena awalnya seneng dapet prompt Kiss—yang dikira gampang—eh malah si Shena kehabisan ide buat ceritanya. Ya ampun, wkwkwk**

 **Dan untungnya, dia dapat ide dan bisa mempersembahkan cerita ini setelah saya edit! SHENA, MAKASETEEE! *^***

 **Untuk merek Ahodas, well… Tau ya pastinya itu samara apa :3**

 **Deskripsinya saya tambahin untuk yang suasana dan pakaian—karena agak jago #cielah mengembangkannya biar kalian bisa bayangkan bagaimana pakaian yng dipakai OkiKagu pas first date.**

 **Pokoknya, besok saya yg ngusulin plotnya buta prompt terakhir biar ngena sekalian/? #apaan**

 **Oke oke gomen ^^"**

 **Sekian bacotan saya di AN. Makasih buat semua dukungan dan semangat yang menular pada kami—sampai ditanyain kapan update nya wkwkwkw gomen ne~~**

 **Nantikan chap terakhir alias** _ **Jealousy**_ **ya!~ XD Semoga aja nanti bisa buat bom di chapter terakhir wkwkwk**

 **Thanks for all of your supports and advices for both of us!~**

 **Dan untuk yang baca, LOVE YOU FULL!~~~**

 **Regards,  
D.N.A. Girlz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAK BUAT KRISAR~ THANKS!~**

 **Love,**

 **Shena & Shinju**


	7. Jealousy: You Belong to Me

**Umbrella X Sword (OkiKagu Drabbles) by Collaboration of Shiroyasha Shena & D.N.A. Girlz**

 **Gintama by Sorachi-** _ **sensei**_

 **We just own this fic, the prompts are from the OkiKagu Event on LINE & FB. The disclaimer belongs back to its own.**

 **Warning: Last (but not least) chap—NEED SOME LOVE,** **JEALOUSY, AND OKIKAGU!**

 **Pairing: Okita X Kagura 4EVER (+** **Yorozuya Fams & Shinsengumi fams ****as the side charas)**

 **Rating: T+**

 **Genre (this chapter): Romance/** **Fluff/Comedy**

 **Asli dari pemikiran author. Jika iya, itu dikarenakan oleh ketidak sengajaan, mohon dimaklumi. Kalau ada typo, kritik dan saran, tolong bilang ya~**

 **Long Live Gintama Fandom and be creative in any supporting way ^_^**

 **Suka tapi mau review? Yah silahkan review x3**

 **Suka tapi gak mau review? Silahkan Fav~ :D**

 **Gak suka tapi mau review? Ampun jangan flame xC**

 **DLDR! WDGAF LOL**

 **Happy reading guys~**

* * *

 _BGM for this Chapter: Maiko Fujita – Takaramono_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari di Edo pada waktu itu sangat menenangkan

Sunyi dan hening ketika matahari bergantian _shift_ dengan bulan untuk menyinari bumi, apalagi ketika bulan purnama menampakkan wujudnya sepenuhnya—cocok untuk bersantai sambil meminum _sake_ , atau pun menatap langit indah penuh bintang bersama orang terdekat. Yah, meskipun banyak orang bodoh yang tidak peduli dengan suasana seperti itu—asalkan mereka bisa tertidur dengan tenang.

Salah satunya adalah bos Yorozuya yang kita kenal. Dia berniat untuk mengunjungi dunia mimpi penuh _parfait_ —

—kalau saja teriakan dari anak angkatnya tidak terdengar oleh telinga.

"GIN- _CHAAAAAAAN_!"

Dia mendengar teriakan gadis Yato sekeras mungkin, tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Sang pelaku menggebrak keras pintu _shoji_ kamar Gintoki, masuk tanpa di undang—dan langsung mengguncang-guncangkan badan kekar milik samurai berambut perak itu tanpa henti.

"Gin- _chaaann_ ~~~ Bantu aku- _aru_. Aku kebingungan!~" ujar Kagura masih melanjutkan kegiatannya mengguncang tubuh Gintoki.

"Gin- _san_ yang harusnya kebingungan, bocah bodoh..!" bentak Gintoki sambil melepaskan tangan gadis itu yang ada di pundaknya.

Dia getok kepala jingga Kagura dan menatapnya kesal—sambil duduk dengan malas. "Ada apa kau teriak-teriak seperti itu, ha? Ini sudah malam, semua orang ingin tidur. Mengganggu saja…" sambungnya sinis.

Kagura merengut sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang digetok Gintoki.

"Apaan sih.. Aku hanya mau minta saran- _aru_..." gumamnya pelan sambil menunduk, sedikit merasa bersalah.

Sedikit, oke—sedikit.

Seperti satu titik debu.

 _Oke, kembali._

Gintoki memperhatikan Kagura sesaat lalu menghela nafas. Dia membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menatap Kagura serius.

"Ada apa, hah? Percepat saja agar Gin- _san_ bisa tidur." ucapnya santai.

Kagura mendongak dan menatap ayah angkatnya itu dengan kebingungan—tidak tahu mau berbicara mulai darimana.

" _Etto_... Gin- _chan_ , besok adalah hari _anniversary_ ku bersama si _Sadist_. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuknya, tapi tidak tahu apa." Kagura menunduk lagi sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"E-Eh? Apa kau bilang? _Anniversary_? Gin- _san_ tidak tahu kalau kau berhubungan dengan bocah _sadist_ sialan itu." Gintoki menatap tajam Kagura, meminta penjelasan sebagai ayah yang sangat protektif.

 _Ehem._

"Eh?" Kagura gelagapan.

Dia sudah melupakan sesuatu hal yang sangat penting.

 _Sial, aku lupa kalau Gin-_ san _tidak tau hubunganku dengan_ Sadist, batin Kagura sambil keringat dingin.

Dia menggali otak terdalamnya, mencari alasan yang cocok untuk di ucapkan di saat seperti ini.

Keheningan tercipta sebelum Gintoki memecahkan suasana itu dengan helaan nafas.

"Aku sudah menduganya. Kau tidak usah bingung seperti itu, Kagura."

Gintoki mengelus kepala Kagura dengan lembut. "Coba kau beri dia pedang kendo. Untuk latihan—tidak buruk, bukan?" lanjutnya dengan senyuman tipis.

 _Pedang kendo… Benar sekali. Kenapa aku tidak memikirkannya dari tadi_ , pikir Kagura saat dapat ide tersebut. Dia langsung berdiri dengan wajah sumringah—senang karena mendapat pencerahan.

"Kau benar, Gin- _chan_! Aku akan ke _dojo_ Shinpachi besok." ucapnya antusias, sebelum menoleh ke Gintoki lalu tersenyum.

"Maaf sudah mengganggumu, Gin- _chan_. Selamat tidur." sambungnya sambil pergi meninggalkan Gintoki yang akhirnya tidur kembali.

 _Hehehe…_ Sadist _, semoga kau senang dengan hadiahku_ , batin Kagura. Senyuman kecil terbentuk di wajahnya, dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan pangeran _sadist_ tercintanya besok.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Keesokan Harinya, Markas Shinsengumi…]**_

Sang Kapten Divisi 1 Shinsengumi—Okita Sougo; masih dengan santainya terlelap di _futon_ empuk miliknya. Dia diberikan hari libur oleh Kondo karena sudah bekerja terus-menerus tanpa henti—meskipun sebenarnya dia hanya tidur dan membiarkan Hijikata yang mengerjakannya.

Sungguh anak buah yang baik.

Setelah matahari sudah menampakkan wujud sepenuhnya, pemuda tampan itu perlahan membuka _eyemask_ -nya dan duduk di _futon_.

Sougo menguap lalu menoleh ke kalender.

Tanggal 5 September. Hari _anniversary_ dia bersama China bodoh tercintanya.

"Oh… Jadi hari ini, ya? Untung saja aku libur." gumamnya pelan.

Sougo berdiri lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa menit dia keluar telanjang dada dan langsung memakai _yukata_ miliknya. Pemuda itu selipkan _katana_ nya di pinggang. Dia akan ke Yorozuya dan mengajak kekasihnya itu untuk jalan-jalan berdua.

Sougo berjalan santai sambil menatap langit di atasnya. Tidak terasa dia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Kagura sangat lama. Mungkin hari ini dia tidak akan menjahili gadis Yato itu dan akan menuruti keinginannya.

Pengecualian di hari _anniversary_? Boleh juga.

Senyuman tipis terukir di wajah tampan Sougo, karena sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk hari ini. Sougo akan melakukan apa pun—demi kekasihnya itu bahagia di hari _anniversary_ mereka.

Selagi terus memikirkan Kagura, Kapten Divisi Shinsengumi itu secara tidak sadar sudah sampai di depan kedai Otose.

Sougo berjalan menuju tangga dan menaiki tangga tersebut. Dia berniat untuk mengetuk pintu di hadapannya, sebelum pintu itu terbuka dari dalam—memperlihatkan gadis Yato yang dicintainya.

"Gin- _chan_ , aku pergi dulu- _aru_. Jangan tidur ter- _S-SADIST_!?"

Kagura terkejut ketika menyadari Sougo ada di hadapannya.

 _Kenapa dia ada disini? Kalau begini aku tidak bisa mengambil hadiahnya-_ aru, batin Kagura.

Dia tidak menyadari kalau kepanikannya terlihat jelas oleh pemuda jenius berotak encer—katanya sih.

"Kau kenapa panik seperti itu, _China_?" tanya Sougo datar sambil menatap lurus manik safir Kagura.

Dia bisa langsung tau dari tingkah gadis Yato itu kalau dia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"E-Ehh? Aku tidak panik- _aru_." balas Kagura sedikit terbata-bata. Dia tidak mau menatap Sougo karena takut kejutannya ketahuan.

Sougo melipatkan tangannya di depan dada, memperhatikan gelagat kekasihnya itu.

Hmm. Sudah terlihat jelas sekali kalau dia berbohong.

"A-apa, _Sadist_? K-Kenapa kau ada disini- _aru_?" Kagura mendongak, memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sougo.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu sepertinya kau akan pergi ke suatu tempat, hm?"

"A-aku mau bertemu Soyo- _chan_ sebentar. Dia memintaku untuk datang ke Kastil." jawab Kagura, dia mencoba untuk tenang agar pangeran sadis itu mempercayainya.

Tapi itu percuma, Sougo tidak akan percaya begitu saja.

Kalau dia mau ke tempat Soyo- _hime_ , untuk apa dia gugup seperti itu, bukan?

Itu aneh sekali.

"Aku mengerti. Kau tidak akan ikut bersamaku 'kan? Kalau begitu aku pergi. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan _Hime_." ucap Sougo dengan tawa sarkastik.

Dia menatap sinis Kagura lalu pergi dari tempat tersebut, meninggalkan Kagura yang terpaku.

"Ehh, dia marah? Bahaya- _aru_. Aku harus segera mengambil hadiahnya dan membuat _Sadist_ senang- _aru_." gumam Kagura pelan.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia langsung berlari secepat mungkin ke _Dojo_ Shinpachi—

—Tak mengetahui kalau sebenarnya Sougo bersembunyi di belakang tangga dan berniat untuk mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sougo menyeringai jahat lalu mengikuti Kagura dari kejauhan. Dia sesekali bersembunyi di tempat terdekat kalau Kagura menoleh ke belakang. Jangan remehkan kekuatan menguntitnya.

Dia akan membongkar kebohongan kekasihnya.

Sougo sebenarnya kesal, sangat kesal.

Dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk hari ini—sedangkan Kagura malah melupakan hari _anniversary_ mereka dan bilang mau ke kastil bertemu Soyo.

Bukannya meluangkan waktu untuknya, dia malah ingin bersenang-senang sendiri.

 _Dasar perempuan sialan!_

Umpatan Sougo dalam hati membuat teriakan menggema dalam sanubarinya yang tak kuat menahan _kepo_ dan emosi. Sang Kapten Divisi tersebut terus mengikuti Kagura dan menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Aneh.

Aneh sekali.

Itu bukan jalan untuk ke kastil.

Apa Kagura salah jalan? Atau dia ingin membeli Sukonbu terlebih dulu baru ke Kastil?

Entahlah.

Yang pasti, Sougo harus terus mengikuti gadis Yato itu dan memastikan perkataan Kagura itu benar atau hanya kebohongan semata.

Pemuda sadis itu seketika terpaku ketika melihat Kagura berhenti di depan _dojo_ dan berbicara begitu riangnya dengan pemuda berkacamata yang dia kenal.

 _Eh, apa maksudnya ini?_

 _Bukannya tadi dia bilang akan ke Kastil?_

 _Kenapa dia malah bertemu dengan Shinpachi?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar di kepala bulat dan jenius milik seorang Okita Sougo.

Satu kemungkinan yang sangat besar muncul di kepalanya.

 _Kagura berselingkuh dengan Shinpachi?_

Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

Kagura pernah bilang kalau dia hanya menganggap Shinpachi sebagai kakaknya di Bumi. Selain itu, Sougo lebih keren dan _handsome_ dari Shinpachi, ya 'kan?

 _Jangan kepedean mas. *slap*_

 _Ntar Kagura jadi jijique #janganalay_

Oke, lanjut.

Sougo mencoba untuk berpikiran positif. Mungkin kekasihnya itu hanya mau bertemu dengan Otae.

Ya, mungkin itu alasannya.

Sougo mengangguk singkat, sangat yakin dengan pemikirannya.

Namun dalam sekejap pemikiran itu hancur berkeping-keping.

Manik rubi Sougo membesar ketika melihat kekasih tercintanya itu memeluk Shinpachi dengan ekspresi yang belum pernah dia lihat. Kagura terlihat begitu bahagia saat melakukannya.

Sougo mendadak merasa kesal dan jengkel. Emosinya bertambah ketika Shinpachi membalas pelukan Kagura.

Sougo menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, kedua tangannya dia kepalkan kuat.

Pangeran sadis itu memandang Kagura dan Shinpachi dengan tatapan kosong. Kilasan ingatan sewaktu Kagura panik saat dirinya datang menemuinya terlintas di kepalanya.

 _Oh… Jadi ini alasannya_ , geram Sougo dalam hati.

Dia tertawa miris lalu memukul tiang listrik yang ada di dekatnya sekuat tenaga

Tanpa penjelasan dari Kagura pun dia sudah bisa mengetahuinya.

Alasannya sudah jelas bukan?

Pertama; salah tingkah ketika Sougo bertanya dia mau kemana.

Kedua; dia berbohong bilang mau pergi ke Kastil tetapi malah bertemu Shinpachi.

Ketiga; adegan saling berpelukan di depan kedua matanya Sougo sendiri.

Cukup sudah rasa sakitku sampai disini. _Uhuk_.

Apa ada kemungkinan kalau dirinya hanya salah sangka?

Tentu saja ada.

Namun Sougo tidak mau menerimanya—karena itu tetap tidak akan merubah fakta kalau gadis Yato itu sudah membohonginya dan memeluk laki-laki lain di belakangnya.

Dengan emosi yang masih meluap, Sougo pergi dari tempat itu.

Dia akan kembali ke markas dan melampiaskan semua emosi nya ke anggota Shinsengumi yang lain. Terutama Hijikata yang sangat dia benci.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Di Dojo Shimura**_ _ **...]**_

Kagura sudah masuk ke dalam _Dojo_ bersama Shinpachi. Dan saat ini, gadis Yato berambut jingga itu sedang memilih-milih pedang _kendo_ mana yang akan diberikannya nanti untuk hadiah _anniversary_ -nya bersama Sougo.

"Shinpachi, apa benar tidak apa-apa kalau aku mengambil slah satu dari pedang ini- _aru_?" tanya Kagura ragu—merasa tidak enak karena merepotkan Shinpachi.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Kagura- _chan_. Pedang _kendo_ itu masih bagus, belum pernah dipakai sekali pun. Sayang bukan kalau terus di simpan, bisa berjamur." jawab Shinpachi sambil tersenyum dan mengelus lembut kepala Kagura.

"Okita-san pasti akan senang menerimanya." Sambungnya setelah melepaskan elusan dari kepala sang adik angkat.

"Hmm… Semoga dia senang- _aru_." Kagura menunduk, memeluk pedang _kendo_ yang sudah di bungkus sarungnya itu. Ekspresinya terlihat sedikit sedih.

"Eh? Kau kenapa, Kagura- _chan_? Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Shinpachi duduk di hadapan Kagura dan menatap khawatir Kagura.

"Tadi _Sadist_ datang ke Yorozuya, Shinpachi. Karena aku belum mengambil pedang ini jadi aku berbohong kepadanya kalau aku akan mengunjungi Soyo- _chan_ di kastil."

Shinpachi terdiam sejenak, membiarkan Kagura menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya.

"Ekspresi _Sadist_ tadi seperti kecewa. Dia menatapku sinis dan langsung pergi- _aru_. Aku harus apa nanti…" Kagura menggenggam pedang itu sedikit kuat.

 _Aku merasa bersalah karena sudah membohongi_ Sadist, ujar batin Kagura yang dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

"Kau hanya tinggal meminta maaf kepada Okita- _san_ , bukan, Kagura- _chan_? Okita- _san_ pasti memakluminya. Apalagi kau sudah mempersiapkan hadiah ini untuknya."

Shinpachi tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Kagura pelan. "Temui dia, Kagura- _chan_. Mungkin dia sedang menunggumu di markas Shinsengumi." lanjutnya sambil memotivasi Kagura.

Mendengar kalimat tersebut, gadis Yato itu mengembangkan senyum dan langsung berdiri.

"Terima kasih, Shinpachi. Aku pergi dulu- _aru_."

"Ya, semoga berhasil, Kagura- _chan_." Shinpachi ikut berdiri lalu mendorong punggung Kagura pelan.

Gadis Yato itu mengangguk dan langsung berlari ke markas Shinsengumi, sambil membawa pedang kendo itu tentunya—

—tanpa mengetahui kalau sebentar lagi badai akan melandanya nanti.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Markas Shinsengumi**_ _ **...]**_

Sougo sedang mengamuk hebat di markas yang luas itu.

Sbeelum ia datang, anggota-anggota Shinsengumi yang lain sedang berlatih _kendo_ di _Dojo_ Khusus yang ada disana—lalu tiba tiba Sougo muncul.

Aura hitam mengelilingi pangeran _Sadist_ tersebut.

Seketika semua anggota yang ada disana—termasuk Hijikata dan Kondo—merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan kapten divisi yang satu itu.

Sougo dengan seringaian jahatnya merebut salah satu pedang _kendo_ dan langsung mengajak anggota yang lain untuk berduel dengannya.

Karena semuanya tahu Sougo sedang tidak berpikir jernih alias emosi, semuanya menolak permintaan itu.

Mendengar permintaannya ditolak, senyuman Sougo menghilang dan dia langsung menyerang semua anggota disana. Ada yang tersungkur ke lantai, terpental, bahkan membentur tembok _dojo_ dengan keras.

Malangnya, anggota-anggota Shinsengumi yang tidak berdosa itu. Mereka semua terkena luapan emosi seorang Okita Sougo. Bahkan Hijikata dan Kondo pun kewalahan menenangkan Sougo.

Semua ini salah Kagura yang sudah membohonginya.

"Sougo, tenanglah! Hentikan semua ini!" seru Kondo sambil menahan Sougo dari belakang.

"Apa, Kondo- _san_? Kau berlebihan menahanku seperti ini. Aku hanya berlatih dengan mereka." balas Sougo dengan senyuman dingin. Tatapan matanya masih kosong.

Kilasan ketika Kagura memeluk Shinpachi terus berputar di kepalanya.

 _Sialan kau,_ China _! Lihat saja kalau kau menemuiku_ , pikir Sougo emosi.

Sougo berontak dari tahanan Kondo dan langsung menyerang Hijikata dengan tiba-tiba.

Karena Sougo membencinya selama ini, dia bisa dijadikan korban untuk melampiaskan amarah, bukan?

Setidaknya Sougo berpikiran seperti itu untuk melampiaskan emosinya.

"HIJIKATAAAAAAA, MATILAAAHHHH!"

Sougo menerjang Hijikata—dan dengan mudahnya Hijikata menangkis serangan tersebut.

"Yamazaki, cepat carilah _China Musume_! Sepertinya Sougo seperti ini karena ada hubungannya dengan dia!" seru Hijikata sambil menyerang balik Sougo.

Yang diperintah langsung berdiri dan keluar dari _Dojo_ untuk mencari Kagura.

Entah karena kebetulan atau memang sudah direncanakan—orang yang akan dicari olehnya—Kagura—datang dengan sendirinya ke markas.

Gadis Yato itu ada di depan gerbang Shinsengumi, tengah celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang yang bisa diajak bicara.

Yamazaki pun mendekatinya.

" _China Musume-san_ , kau datang tepat waktu! Okita- _taichou_ sedang mengamuk di _dojo_. Dia tidak mau berhenti! Tolong hentikan dia!" sahut Yamazaki panik ketika menghampirinya.

Kagura menatap Yamazaki kebingungan.

Sadist _mengamuk? Ja-Jangan jangan dia tahu kalau aku berbohong?!_

Teriakan batin Kagura membuatnya makin bersalah.

Keringat dingin muncul di pelipisnya. Kagura tidak menyangka kebohongannya akan membuat si Pangeran _Sadist_ sampai mengamuk membara.

"B-Benarkah..? Dimana dia sekarang- _aru_?"

"Okita- _taichou_ masih ada di _dojo_ —sedang bertarung dengan _Fukuchou_. Ayo cepat ikuti aku!" Yamazaki berjalan terlebih dahulu, menunjukkan dimana letak _dojo_. Kagura mengangguk dan mengikutinya di belakang.

Sesampainya di _dojo_ , Kagura dan Yamazaki terpaku melihat keadaan tempat itu yang sudah sangat kacau.

Korban amarah Sougo bertambah, lantai dan tembok _dojo_ nya pun rusak karena pertarungan Sougo dan Hijikata yang sangat sengit. Bahkan, sampai sekarang pertarungan itu masih berlangsung sengit.

" _Sadist_ , apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" gumam Kagura pelan dengan keheranan.

Kondo yang mendengar suara familiar itu langsung menoleh dan mendekati sang gadis.

"Oh, China Musume—kau sudah datang. Aku mohon hentikan Sougo! Kalau dia terus seperti ini, Tot- _san_ bisa memarahiku karena _dojo_ ini rusak. Kau tahu 'kan kenapa Sougo bisa seperti ini?"

Kondo mendadak panik meminta bantuan, membuat Kagura menghela nafas lalu menyerahkan pedang _kendo_ yang dibawanya ke komandan Shinsengumi tersebut. "Pegang ini sebentar- _aru_."

Kagura langsung berlari dan menendang punggung Sougo dengan kuat—membuat sang empunya terlempar ke tembok.

Gadis Yato itu mendekati Sougo dan menarik _yukata_ nya kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Chihuahua bodoh?!" bentak Kagura keras sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sougo keras.

Yang dimaksud bukannya menjawab—malah menatap kosong Kagura.

Sougo menendang Kagura, membuat gadis itu terpental beberapa meter dari tempat sebelumnya di lantai _dojo_.

"Kenapa kau kemari, ha?" tanya Sougo dingin sebelum berdiri, dan perlahan-lahan mendekati Kagura yang masih meringis karena ditendang tiba-tiba.

Gadis Yato itu mendongak dan menatap lurus manik rubi Sougo dengan garang.

"Tentu saja untuk menemuimu, memangnya apalagi alasanku, ha?!" Kagura menjawab balik sambil terbawa emosi.

Dia ikut berdiri dan membiarkan Sougo mendekatinya.

Kini mereka berdua berdiri saling berhadapan dan menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"Hee~… Begitukah? Untuk apa kau menemuiku,hmm?"

"Apa kau lupa? Sekarang kan hari—"

Perkataan Kagura terpotong ketika Sougo mencengkram pipi nya dengan kasar dengan satu tangan.

Dia tarik wajah cantik Kagura ke dekat wajahnya yang bersih.

"Kau yang lupa, _China_. Pagi ini aku sengaja mendatangimu di Yorozuya untuk mengajakmu pergi. Tapi kau menolaknya bukan? Kau bilang akan ke Kastil menemui _Hime_? Hah, omong kosong."

Sougo mendorong kasar Kagura—sampai membuat punggung gadis Yato itu, hingga terbentur ke lantai _dojo_ yang sudah rusak. Para anggota Shinsengumi—termasuk Kondo dan Hijikata, hanya menatap pertengkaran pasangan itu dari luar _dojo_. Mereka tidak berani untuk ikut campur ke dalam pertarungan dua monster.

 _Sudah kuduga si Sadist ini tahu kalau aku berbohong_ , batin Kagura dalam diam. Gadis Yato itu menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Sougo serius.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya, _Sadist_. Aku berbohong karena mau—"

"Ah, ya, ya~ Kau berbohong karena mau menemui si _Megane Yaro_ itu 'kan?" Sougo memotong perkataan Kagura lagi. Sorot matanya terlihat sangat tajam—bagaikan silet yang baru dibuka dari bungkusnya.

"Hoo… Kau tahu aku juga menemui Shinpachi? Dasar _stalker_." ejek Kagura dengan seringaian jahat.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis Sougo.

Karena tidak bisa menahan emosinya lebih lama lagi, pemuda sadis itu mengayunkan pedang _kendo_ nya ke arah Kagura.

Dengan cepat Kagura menghindar, lalu menendang pedang _kendo_ yang digenggam Sougo—membuat alat latihan itu terlempar jauh.

"Sudah kubilang dengarkan penjelasanku- _aru_!" Kagura menarik yukata Sougo dan membanting pemuda itu keras ke lantai.

"Mau menjelaskan apa lagi, hah? Kalau kau selingkuh dengan si _Megane_ itu, haa?" ucap Sougo geram.

 _Eh?_

Kagura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba untuk mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Sougo.

"Ha? Aku selingkuh?"

Selagi Kagura kehilangan fokus, Sougo menyeringai dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kagura. Dia lempar gadis itu keluar _dojo_. Sekumpulan penonton yang ada diluar—segera mundur memberikan jalan untuk Sougo mendekati Kagura.

Kapten divisi itu keluar dan mencengkram baju oriental Kagura.

"Hmph… Jadi kau selingkuh, bukan? Sampai berpelukan segala. Cih." Sougo berdecih sambil membuang muka jijik dengan kilasan ingatan itu.

Kagura hanya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Pfft—Ahahahahaha… A-Apa? Hahaha… Kau bilang aku berselingkuh dengan Shinpachi? Hahahahaha… Lucu sekali- _aru_!" Kagura memukul-mukul permukaan tanah sambil terus tertawa tak berhenti.

Membuat Sougo makin kesal dibuatnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, _China_? Ini tidak lucu." sahut Sougo dingin.

 _Kenapa orang ini malah ketawa? Apa ada yang lucu, ha?!_

Sougo di dalam hati geram dan jengkel kuadrat dikarenakan reaksi Kagura.

"Iya, ini lucu- _aru_! Kau cemburu dengan Shinpachi sampai mengira aku berselingkuh? Bagaimana itu tidak lucu? Hahahahaha..."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak cemburu. Aku melihat dengan kepala dan mataku sendiri kalau kau berpelukan dengan _Megane_ itu!" bantah Sougo masih kesal.

Dia cengkram baju oriental Kagura lebih kuat seraya berkata, "Terus bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau berbohong kepadaku? Sampai berpelukan dengan orang itu di belakangku, hm?" lanjut Sougo sambil menatap serius Kagura, memincingkan mata dengan curiga.

"Mungkin karena ini, Sougo."

Kondo melemparkan pedang _kendo_ yang di berikan Kagura sebelumnya—sebelum Sougo dengan sempurna menangkap pedang itu lalu menatapnya datar.

Apa ini? Pedang?

Sougo mendadak penasaran dalam ke _kepo_ an yang hakiki. Dia keluarkan benda itu dari sarungnya.

Manik rubinya membesar ketika melihat tulisan ' _Sadist_ ' di gagang pedang _kendo_ itu.

"Sepertinya _China Musume_ menemui _Megane_ itu untuk mengambil pedang itu, Sougo." sahut Hijikata sambil menghisap rokoknya.

Sougo yang masih tidak percaya—langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke Kagura.

" _China_ , ini—"

"Ya, itu untukmu, Chihuahua bodoh." jawab Kagura memotong perkataan Sougo.

" _Happy Anniversary for us_ , Okita Sougo." Kagura mengucapkannya dengan senyuman termanis—makin membuat Sougo tertegun, masih tidak bisa menyimpulkan semuanya sekaligus.

"Kalau kau hanya mengambil pedang ini, kenapa kau sampai memeluknya?" tanya Sougo yang masih belum puas dengan jawaban Kagura.

Kalau dia belum mendapat alasan yang masuk akal, Sougo tetap tidak akan percaya begitu saja.

 _Haduh, curigaan amat jadi orang. Goblok banget—dibilang jenius, malah idiot. Dibilang idiot, tapi memang jenius. Aneh._

Kagura terkekeh lalu menangkup kedua pipi Sougo dengan tangannya.

"Kau masih saja bertanya soal itu? Itu hanya pelukan terimakasih antar keluarga- _aru_. Aku sangat senang karena Shinpachi mau membantuku menyiapkan hadiah untukmu, _Sadist_. Selain itu, kau lebih keren dari kacamata bertubuh manusia itu. Tidak mungkin aku berselingkuh dengannya 'kan?" jelas Kagura sambil menggoda kekasihnya itu.

Sougo terdiam sambil menatap Kagura dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Mukanya jadi seperti tanpa ekspresi dan dideskripsikan.

Jadi selama ini dia hanya salah paham?

 _Memang. Makanya jangan menarik kesimpulan terlalu cepat, bang._

Oke kembali.

Melihat kekasihnya hanya terdiam dan tidak merespon, satu ide muncul di kepala jingga Kagura.

Dia harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mem _bully_ pangeran _sadist_ tercintanya, bukan? Kesempatan seperti ini jarang sekali untuk didapat. Dia harus mem _bully_ nya sekarang juga.

 _Yosh_. Kita mulai.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka, kau akan cemburu seperti itu- _aru_. Ternyata kau sangat mencintaiku, hah?" celetuk Kagura dengan senyuman jahil.

Sougo langsung menatap Kagura, sedikit salah tingkah.

"A-Aku tidak mungkin cemburu." jawab Sougo sok tegas.

Seringaian terbentuk di wajah Kagura, dia mau terus mem _bully_ kekasihnya itu sampai puas.

"Hmm… Benarkah? Menurutku, kau cemburu sekali sampai mengamuk disini."

Kagura menoleh ke sekitar, menatap anggota-anggota Shinsengumi yang ada disana satu-persatu. "Bagaimana menurut kalian, hm? Kapten Divisi kalian yang satu ini emosi dan cemburu 'kan tadi?" sambungnya dengan senyuman licik.

"Yep. Sougo cemburu." Hijikata menyahut pertama, menghisap rokoknya.

"Haha, aku tidak menyangka Sougo akan cemburu sampai segitunya—tapi iya." Kali ini Kondo yang menyambung.

"Okita- _taichou_ , ternyata kau bisa cemburu juga. Betul 'kan, minna?" Yamazaki ikut berpendapat dan bertanya ke semuanya. Anggota yang lain mengangguk, setuju dengan pernyataan Yamazaki.

"Lihatlah, _Sadist_. Semuanya bilang kalau kau cemburu- _aru_. Masih mau membantahnya?" deklar Kagura masih dengan nada mengejek sambil menoleh padanya.

 _Sialan. Lihat saja kalian semua, aku akan balas dendam_ , batin Sougo sedikit dongkol.

Dia perlahan menunduk, semburat merah terlihat di pipinya. Sougo pun merasa malu sendiri karena sudah salah paham.

Puas dengan reaksi kekasihnya, Kagura terkekeh lalu memeluk tubuh Sougo.

"Aku menyukaimu, Okita Sougo. Mulai dari sekarang dan seterusnya, aku berharap kita bisa selalu bersama- _aru_." ujar Kagura lembut di telinga Sougo.

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu tertegun sebelum tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Kagura.

Dia mengalah.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sougo mengakui kalau ini adalah kekalahannya.

Dengan suara lembut, pangeran _sadist_ itu membalas pernyataan cinta Kagura.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Kagura. Aku akan terus bersamamu sampai kapanpun. Karena kau hanyalah milikku."

Sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan terdengar dari sekeliling mereka. Penonton yang melihat pemandangan indah itu ikut bahagia—tak terkecuali dengan Hijikata, Yamazaki, serta Kondo yang ikut bahagia melihat romansa mereka.

Seusai badai, selalu ada matahari yang bersinar.

Karena kecemburuan Sougo—walaupun sampai mengamuk dan _dojo_ rusak—Kagura semakin mencintai pangeran _sadist_ nya. Begitu juga sebaliknya; yang sampai mem _bully_ dengan senang hati.

Sougo tidak akan pernah melepas Kagura dari genggamannya.

Ikatan mereka sudah terlalu kuat untuk dipisahkan.

Bagaikan perisai dan pedang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- END-**

* * *

.

 **[BONUS CHAPTER]**

.

.

.

 _ **[Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di depan**_ **dojo** _ **Shinpachi…]**_

"Kagura- _chan_ , aku sudah mendengarnya dari Gin- _san_ kalau hari ini adalah hari _anniversary_ -mu bersama Okita- _san_." ujar Shinpachi ketika Kagura datang ke tempatnya.

"Iya, tidak terasa aku sudah menjalin hubungan lama dengannya." Kagura tersenyum dan menjawabnya dengan bahagia. "Apa kau mau membantuku mencari hadiahnya Shinpachi?"

"Pedang _kendo_ , 'kan? Tenang saja, aku menyimpan bebrapa pedang yang masih bagus kualitasnya. Kau boleh memberikannya sebagai hadiah untuk Okita- _san_."

Mendengar itu, Kagura berbinar matanya.

"Benarkah, Shinpachi? Aahhh, terimakasih!~" ucap Kagura sambil memeluk kakak angkatnya.

Shinpachi tertawa kecil dan membalas pelukannya.

"Sama-sama. Semoga kau bahagia dengan Okita- _san_ ya, Kagura- _chan_." Shinpachi mengelus punggung adik angkatnya lembut lalu masuk ke _dojo_ untuk mengambil pedang _kendo_ yang dimaksud.

Karena Sougo tidak mendengar percakapan mereka, Kapten Divisi 1 Shinsengumi itu mengira Kagura berselingkuh.

 _Oh cemburu, pahit di awal manis di akhir._

Maka ingatlah, kawan. Jikalau cemburu adalah salah satu bukti bahwa pasangan kita benar-benar mencintai kita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-REAL END-**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading~**

 **===D.N.A. Girlz===**

 **HAAAIIIII~~~ WELCOME BACK DENGAN SHENA DAN SHINJU~**

 **Gak kerasa hari ini adalah hari terakhir dan prompt terakhir dengan Jealousy wkwkwk Haduh kok berasa sedih ya hehehe XD**

 **Semoga saja dengan ff ini, kalian meresa terhibur dan menjadi makin suka ya—apalagi menebarkan cinta OkiKagu ini!~**

 **MAAFKAN BILA ADA KESALAHAN MAU ITU OMONGAN KASAR, TYPO DLL. MOHON DIMAAFKAN YA, MINNA! GOMENASAI! #ojigi**

 **Dan untuk partner in crime-ku Shena, maafkan daku yang cuma bisa mengedit saja dan tambah—dan makasih udah bersedia juga mau collab denganku! Love you sis~~~ *gives love***

 **Maafkan AN terakhir yang pendek ^^" TERIMA KASIH KARENA SUDAH MEMBACA DAN REVIEW SMPAI AKHIR BUAT YANG MELIHAT FF INI DANMENILAINYA X3 WE BOTH LOVE YOU!**

 **Shene, otsukare! Minna, otsukare!**

 **Thanks for all of your love, supports, hopes, and advices for both of us!~**

 **Dan untuk yang baca, LOVE YOU FULL ALL!~~~**

 **Regards,  
D.N.A. Girlz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===Shiroyasha Shena===**

 **HOLLAAAAAAAAAA SHENA AND SHINJU COMEBACK!**

 **Kami membawa FF OKIKAGU WEEK DAY 7 LAST PROMPT ~JEALOUSY~ nih...**

 **Tidak terasa kalau hari ini adalah hari terakhir OKIKAGU WEEK~~~ *ko sedih ya wkwkwk**

 **Karena ini adalah Prompt terakhir, aku dan Shinju sengaja membuat plotnya berisi OKIKAGU yang merayakan** _ **Anniversary**_ **nya..**

 **Kalian pasti ada yang bertanya tanya kenapa bukan pas day 5 aja plot ini dipake? Kan OKIKAGU DAY? Jawabannya simpel ko, karena yang indah lebih bagus ditaruh di akhir. Uhuk.**

 **Dan Sougo disini... Ehem... Ciee ciee cemburu buta~~~~**

 **Sampai ngamuk segala mas.. Kasian tuh anggota Shinsengumi yang tidak berdosa apa apa kena imbas... Wkwkwkwk..**

 **Masih sempet sempetnya lagi nyerang Hijikata meskipun keselnya sama Kagura... Julukan BAKAISAR memang cocok untukmu Sougo.. Karena dia itu jenius tapi idiot.. Jadi sebenernya jenius atau idiot? Entahlah wkwkwk..**

 **Selagi ngetik ff ini, aku ketawa ketawa sendiri kaya orang gila...**

 **Suka bikin Sougo cemburu kaya gitu...**

 **Dan untungnya, ide untuk prompt hari ini terus mengalir bagaikan air terjun... Ehem... /**

 **Kami harap FF ini bisa membuat para reader merasakan kebahagiaan OKIKAGU sewaktu merayakan** _ **Anniversary**_ **mereka ya~~ *meskipun mereka berantem dulu***

 **Well itu sudah biasa... Bukan OKIKAGU kalau tidak bertengkar... Benar?**

 **Dan untuk para reader tercintah, yang sudah membaca, mereview, dan memfav ff aku dan Shinju... MAKASIH BANYAK**

 **Kata kata kalian begitu berharga bagi aku dan Shinju...**

 **Mungkin ini memang Last Day OKIKAGU WEEK, tapi jangan sampai rasa cinta kita ke OKIKAGU menghilang yaaaaa... ALWAYS LOVE THIS PAIR UNTIL THE END... 3**

 **Semoga Sorachi-sensei membuat mereka menjadi CANON~~~ *harus***

 **Buat Shinju, My Partner...**

 **MAKASIH BANGET UDAH MAU COLLAB SAMA AKU DAN MEMPERLIHATKAN SEBERAPA BESAR RASA CINTA KITA UNTUK SOUGO DAN KAGURA!**

 **Maaf kalau aku ngetiknya lama... Intinya THANK YOU AND LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**

 **Untuk para reader juga yang setia menunggu FF kami sampai Prompt Terakhir... WE LOVE YOUUU FULL~~~**

 **Dan mungkin sampai disini saja AN dariku... Panjang banget ya.. Gapapa lah.. Wkwkwk...**

 **SAMPAI BERTEMU LAGI DI LAIN WAKTU!**

 **BYE BYE MINNA~~~~~~~~~**

 **SHINJU! OTSUKAREEEEE**

 **WE LOVE OKITA SOUGO X KAGURA FOREVER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAK BUAT KRISAR~ THANKS!~**

 **See you next time!~**

 **Love,**

 **Shena & Shinju**


End file.
